


最开始的故事

by sudi829



Category: Warriors Orochi, 无双大蛇3, 無双オロチ 3
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 121,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※想要写一写这对义兄弟相遇的故事。※世界观上多少有些自由发挥或与神话有所出入的地方。自娱自乐，私设如山。





	1. （一）在冰雪里

一切都是注定将会发生的。

 

那是在原初世界的一隅。

与归属于火焰魔人们那熊熊燃烧的领地“穆斯贝尔海姆”一齐从最初起便共存于世的另一处境地“尼弗尔海姆”，互相位于对方极点上的二重世界，彼此将饱含热气的熔岩与浸蕴雾气的河流混合在一起，构成了最初世界的雏形；而在除开这二者之外另一片稍小些的地方——并不像火之国那样酷热，也不像雾之国那样湿寒，却依然终年霜雪不断——归属于巨人的领地“约顿海姆”里，有一名年轻人曾不为太多人所知的出生并生长在了这里。

年轻人名为洛基，至于有权为新生儿命名者究竟为何要在孩子诞生之初替他取上这样一个名字，放到如今已变得不得而知。而就在年轻人总是与风雪相伴的记忆里，他记得自己打从记事起便是和以身量高挑与出众美貌著称的母亲劳菲，以及另外两个哥哥生活在一起的。

那是一间搭建在冰天雪地里的小小冰屋，也是年轻人从记事起便将其称之为家的场所。倘若单一眼看去，那么不论是拱顶的外形又或是宛如保护色般白莹莹的外观，年轻人的家显然都与其他同是搭建于冰原上的每一间冰屋，在乍看之下全无什么与众不同的地方。只不过，又偏偏唯有一点奇特之处，使得所有懂得何为细细端详的人能够从全部看来相似的冰雪建筑中，一眼就将它分辨出来：那便是较之同样高高隆起的半圆形屋顶，在所有同规格的建筑物中，这一间冰屋起居室内朝着向阳面凿出的一扇窗户，其位置开得可着实并不算高。

而这一扇开得并不算高的窗户，也正是这名年轻人从小踮起脚尖、以此将冻结冰川的冰蓝色分毫不差映入眼里的，向外张望着了解世界的最初一条渠道。

本来，虽说是同父同母的亲生兄弟，但比起另两个哥哥来，洛基恐怕是打小就察觉到了自己的身躯生得极为幼小的事实——尽管当时世间并没有，也暂且无人知晓那些还要再过一段时间才会从两块浮木中新诞生的种族——可比起继承了冰霜巨人的血统生得十分高大的哥哥，名为洛基的混血年轻人直到垫着脚在家中度过了一生里最爱长高的年纪，他的身量最后看来，也依旧不过是像那些普通人类一般的高矮。

待到脸庞全然脱离了稚气，才总算勉强可以趁手地使用橱柜里那把家里人随手就能够着的茶壶，并且比起哥哥们爱坐的高脚凳，倒不如说是盘腿坐在铺开于地面的那张兽皮地毯上还要更为舒适；面对种种显而易见的差别，身为当事者的年轻人自然不可能不有所顾忌。只是就仿佛是为了弥补肉体上欠缺的勇壮，比之别的兄弟要更多地继承了母亲优雅容貌的他生来便很聪明。故而几乎还来不及多和家里人提及过那些童年时期里始终徘徊在自己心头的顾虑和焦急，他就已经顺利地在长大成人后，学会了不再让这件无从扭转的事多去占据自己的意识。

甚至偶尔还会反转过来。那个盘腿坐在家中的起居室里好像总也长不大的弟弟，有时竟还会有意利用起自己身量娇小而哥哥们颇为怜爱自己的原因，向自己的兄弟借机撒娇来谋求一些好处以丰富自身的日常生活，或是用以满足一些自己突发奇想的、而在哥哥们眼里也几乎就和他的身躯一样小而可爱的愿望……

自身的悠然洒脱，家人的呵护溺爱；也许正是乘着这些宝贵的便利，让这个年轻人最终能够在平淡且为冰雪覆盖的生活中，默默地捱到了转机降临下来的这一天吧。

 

而说到那一天，本倒也是绝对无法事先预料着会发生惊天变故的一天。在这一天里，无数纷纷扬扬的雪片依旧如常地从天而落，但还不及被人眼所瞧见，便遭呼啸的寒风袭卷成一整片白雾茫茫的模样，只将无尽的寒气散落向大地。

可也偏偏是在这一天，就犹如闪烁的霹雳一样瞬间便延伸到了千万里之外，打从在巨人们口中被传称为“金仑加鸿沟”的地方，那被挤压在南北二侧互为二极的世界与世界尽头正中间一道裂缝所在的方向，突然爆发出了一阵足以连身在约顿海姆领地内巨人们的耳膜都为之震痛的巨响。

接着，本来还笼压着厚实雪雾的天上便好像裂开了一个口子般地，被一道自巨响传来方向贯通过来的强烈极光所贯穿。这混乱的极光一时间将地面上的冰川全都染成了纷杂而刺眼的色彩，而等到这色彩来来回回地变幻过了两三轮，另一阵更为沉闷的响声又再度袭来——这一次，就连巨人们脚踩的地面也跟着剧烈摇荡了起来，让那天恰好黏着一名哥哥一起在外狩猎的年轻人，不得不被哥哥用强壮的胳膊紧抱在怀里、一同伏倒于地，才不至于在激烈的震动下摔倒撞到脑袋，或是不慎被甩进冰川上裂开了几道的口子里。

等到这场不知是要创世，还是要灭世的大动荡终于彻底的平息下来，被先一步起身的哥哥小心翼翼地扶起，重新用自己的双脚站在了留下了裂痕的冰川上，名为洛基的年轻人随即便听见了哥哥关切的话音在自己的耳边响起：

“伤着没有？”

坦白说来，在这与接连两声仿佛要将天地都撕裂开来一般的巨响一并迎来的变故之下，连这对兄弟头顶上吹着的风雪都被震得改变了风向。但在平静业已归来的眼下，出于有了哥哥的庇护，洛基一点儿也没受伤。所以，便是在轻轻摇了摇头后，这一名已然顺利摆脱了惊吓的年轻人反倒转而出声询问起了哥哥：

“这是发生什么了？”

虽说哪怕是在搂着弟弟俯身之时，也扬起面孔警觉地注意着眼前冰川开裂的动向，但对于巨响与震动的详情同样并不比颇为疑惑的弟弟知晓得更多的哥哥，在此刻亦只能抬起胳膊搔搔头发和自己茂密的胡须，继而跟着低声推测道：

“不清楚，但也绝不像是普通的地震……”

这一阵不普通的地震，督促着在外的兄弟于那一日里破例地在风雪变得猛烈前就提早回了家。

然后，水在当天就漫进了巨人们的领地之内——并不同于寻常的冰川水，据那些被突来的巨响和动静耽搁了活计，故而在晚归途中碰上过这水的巨人们声称说：漫进来的水很是腥咸，有些像是海水，但又比海水要浑浊的多。只好在约顿海姆地处不逊于尼弗尔海姆的寒冷境界，因此流入境内的水还没扩散开多远就被冻成了蜿蜒曲折的冰，反倒是恰恰好填补上了之前地面裂出的缝隙。好新鲜事又大胆的洛基，曾瞒着妈妈和哥哥们自己偷偷去看过一次：那新冻上的冰竟是紫红色的，可后来不久就被风雪所淹没，与原本蓝白色的冰川渐渐融为一体。到再往后，就分不清也看不出二者间的区别了。

便是于这一次突来的变故之下，也许在约顿海姆里确是有些不幸的巨人因此遇了难，但这遭难也只限于那仅此一次的大地震动与冰川开裂之中。而待到往后再十数场大小不一的风雪于巨人们的头顶和冰屋上空呼啸而过，同样程度的，或是比之要小一些、轻微一些的动荡都再未从巨人的领地之外袭来过。

这整一桩的事态，至此看似是逐渐平息了下来。可偏偏还唯有一事提醒着居住在约顿海姆的巨人们，那令人匪夷所思的一天是的确曾经发生过，也来临过的：正是自纷杂的极光与紫红色的咸水从天上与地上浸入约顿海姆境内的那一天起，从原初世界与世界交临的尽头、金仑加鸿沟所在的方向，当天空褪去了如利剑一般劈砍入别种族领地的强光以后，在厚重风霜交加的雪雾前头，却依旧始终隐隐地有一层光芒徘徊在那一侧的天边不再散去。

这奇怪又不同寻常的光景，后来自然也引起了一些对此有所好奇的巨人们前去亮起天光的那一侧举目眺望、一探究竟。而或许是基于高个儿的人当然看得远的原理，还不及有探寻者真正迈步走出约顿海姆的境内，一声声崭新的情报就在巨人们的口中争相传开了——

就在那道本该除了热蒸气与冰块外，什么也没有的鸿沟里，如今竟似乎是诞生出了一片新的大地；而且，既不同于火焰的赤红，也不同于冰川的蓝白，在晶亮光芒的笼罩下，那片大地看起来绿油油的，全然散发着一种新诞生事物的无尽活力。

洛基是从带着传闻和猎物回来的哥哥们口中，头一次听说了这一件新鲜事。

居住在约顿海姆腹地冰屋里貌美又高挑的女巨人劳菲曾诞下了三个儿子，其中不论长子还是次子，长大成人后都是勇猛又技术娴熟的猎手。就缘于哥哥们一个擅长破冰捕鱼，一个懂得如何狩猎能在寒冬里存活下来的凶猛兽类，家里的生活向来都丝毫不觉得难过，这就使得个头小巧的末子除开缩在起居室里的火炉旁、与缝制皮毯和御寒衣物的母亲结伴一起喝茶以外，从小到大的经历和过往，让他原先只养成了秉持着外出游玩的心态、在身与心都能得到充足庇护的情况下，由哥哥们陪伴着一同出门到稍远些地方去的习惯。

但打从有了这样一回叫人闻所未闻的新鲜事发生以来，想要对那些口口相传的说法知道得更清楚一些的年轻人，后来也大着胆子不与哥哥们一起同行，反而是选择了自己一个人以“散步”的名义，独自出门走上好一些路、亲自找到那些曾走到过半途的探寻者和冒险者们发起交谈，甚至于是费力穿过风雪，去他们同样建在冰屋之内可门前的门坎却要高上许多的家里做客，以询问自身听得传闻的始末和究竟。

“那片新出现的地方到底是个什么样儿，请你详细的告诉我好吗？”

坐在巨人的脚凳上，仰着脸发出比寻常与家里人说话时更为拔高的音量，这名年轻人正是这样费着劲也想让那些揣有情报和传闻的巨人们听清自己的发问。

然而，固然高个儿看得远的说法是已经由传入耳中的种种听闻中获得了证实，可躯体的庞大实则会直接造成观察力上的限制——这一观点，却是得等到年轻人花费了好多时间在自个儿四处询问和拜访上头以后，才终究颇为不满地得出的结论。

“……那么在看见绿色之前，天上和地上总该还有些别的什么不同之处吧？告诉我你在这一路上看见的蛛丝马迹呀。那些绿色，总不会是突然之间就从地底里蹦出来的吧？”

越是往深里询问，就越是嫌弃身材高大的巨人们明明能仗着自身的高个儿看得这样远，却又偏偏是看得这样不仔细，以至于许多明明声称是自己第一眼看见的东西，真说起来也是那样模模糊糊暧昧不清的；或许是年轻人怀有的这一挑剔态度，也被那些诉说情报的巨人们给察觉到了吧，终于有一天，就在巨细靡遗地打听完了消息，正转着眼珠准备告辞回去的年轻人身边，一名作为冰屋主人招待了他的巨人，出声叫住了这一名高度刚及自己侧腰的客人，半是好意、也半是埋怨地说道：

“要是你想知道得更加详细，就自己去天空发亮的那一边看看吧，这难道不是最简单的法子？”

但很快的，那面对着洛基的巨人又像是想到了什么般地，摇着头笑了起来。

“可是你这么小，恐怕还不等走到约顿海姆的边界，就该先被大风刮跑、或是被大雪埋住了吧？”

明明是自己找上门来打听做客、求人把眼见经历说给自己听，年轻人却总表现得抱怨诸多。冰屋的主人对此感到了不愉快，故而对客人生出了评头论足之心，这也并非是全然不能理解的事情。

而对于这一名口出言语、明着指点自己的客人身量不同于他人的巨人，即刻便瞪大了自身一双异色眸子的年轻人往后到底与其又发生了怎样的对话或较量，那倒都是些其次的事了。

因为在这一趟拜访造成的种种后果之中，就唯有一点是至关重要的。

等到从外头回到了自己的家里，一头钻进了已经烧暖了炉火的起居室里时，被哥哥们和妈妈包围着的年轻人，在当晚的闲聊里是一句俏皮话也没多说——那恐怕是一种在家人的呵护下长大的年轻人此生到现在都还从未有过的强烈意愿——直到夜深后独自躺进皮毯里延续着令人焦急的辗转难眠，他一心一意的、全身全心地感受到，如今的自己是已经被那个“亲眼去一看究竟”的念头占据去了全部的思绪。

 

只是不论徘徊在头脑里的想法再急迫，如何充满了思绪鞭策着他去做出些什么行动来，对于从小到大都生活在一间冰屋里的洛基而言，想要把自己闷在心头的真心话说出来，却依旧是一件很难的事。

换言之，哪怕是爱撒娇如这名年轻人，他也觉得实在是没有办法直截了当地和总想护着自己的哥哥们开口提及这一回事。更何况，尽管兄弟们都早已长大成人，在这个家里实际有权敲定一切大小家务事的，实则也依然是兄弟们的母亲。故而便亦是将动用口舌加以诉说的效率因素也考虑在了内，待到第二天起了个大早，站在门前送走了照旧出门捕鱼狩猎的哥哥们，年轻人有意缩在起居室一隅的高脚凳上独处着经历了一番思考，最后，终于下定了和妈妈开口说话的决心。

“——我呀，这几天出门前虽然在嘴上说着是要去外头散一散步，但实际上是去四处找人询问那些传闻啦。”

由此以后，当尽量生动地在家中的起居室里诉说了一番那些原本听在耳中总显得千篇一律的种种传闻之后，将抬起的眼眸中的视线投向了一如既往烧得极旺的炉火，眯起双眼凝视着炉火上吊煮着的茶炊，年轻人终究缓缓地开口，对着妈妈低声地道出了一丝放在心底的话语：

“……家里真好。外面下也下不完的风雪真叫人讨厌。”

而等到这一丝话音落下，毅然从往整间起居室内散布开一团团温暖气息的炉火前扭开了面孔，年轻人转头看向了冰屋墙面上那一扇位置之于自己而言是开得恰恰好的窗户：铺展在窗外的，仍旧是那一片不变的景色；在无尽的时日之中不断沉淀着从天而降的孤独与冷清，以及在经受过了亘古的沉淀后便不论怎样的外来漫入，也能彻底地染上自身色彩的顽固——那是此生此世已注定无法再接纳下任何新生转变的封闭与荒芜。

此时此刻，洛基是突然感受到了自己竟对那派从小就已然看惯了的蓝白色冰川，生出了一分强烈的排斥感。

妈妈坐在更加贴近炉火前的椅子上缝制着一件新皮衣。正是在那些针线于兽皮上穿入穿出的轻微声响之间，忽然夹杂进的一声问询，便犹如煮沸的茶水上骤然裂开的一个水泡般易于从周遭的安静中吸引住耳朵。

“你想要离开风雪和我们，去别处自立门户？”

年轻人朝向窗外的双眼，不禁于此应声眨动了一下。

“……我只是……想出门去四处看看。”

这一番从嘴唇里挤出的回答说得颇为含糊。年轻人因而察觉到了自己的心虚在这缕宁静的声音面前，是怎样想要藏都藏不住的。

缝补的声响就此停下了。穿插在转而越变越响的茶水煮沸声中，他感受到了母亲的视线在自己的背后停留，但并没有再传来其他更多的话音。直到映在冰屋墙面的影子灵巧地以单手在贴近皮料的地方用缝线打上了数次的结，再俯身熟练地将多余的缝线咬断，抬手将缝纫针扎回了针插，名为劳菲的女巨人以双手提起了这一件自己刚缝制好的皮衣，对着炉火用力地抖了抖原先被压得有些发焉的毛料。

“你到这儿来。”

她低声呼唤自己最小的儿子，等站起身来的洛基低着头走到了火炉边上后，便将手上的皮衣递给他，示意他试穿给自己看；见正巧合身，又抬起手来给已然披上了一层御寒衣物的末子，依次指了指家里的橱柜和从屋顶上垂吊下来的几个提篮。

“家里没有什么能给旅行做准备用的行李，但你还是可以把这些东西拿走。”

她就这样耐心又仔细地逐一告诉自己的末子，有哪些生活用具也许能在准备行囊时派上用场，而哪些厚实的皮毛衣物——不论这些衣物原先属于谁，是他可以打包起来一块儿带走的……

一切说明都显得平静而有序。因此反倒是本来已经做好了无论怎样也要表明决心，用自己的口舌说服妈妈让自己离家的年轻人因为这有些出乎在意料之外的顺利发展，打从心底里的暗自在意了起来。

而一旦获得了母亲的允许，也就等同于是将事态一口气直接推进到了预备行囊的阶段：同样在起居室里和自己的两个哥哥以“出门旅行”的名义说好了这一件事，是最先做好的准备；再此后，等到终于花费了三天时间慢条斯理地边做着考虑、边打包收拾完了行囊，全然做好了踏上旅途准备的年轻人裹着在炉火上烤暖了的皮衣，独自顶着风雪、迈步走到了离家门口足有三四里远的地方。

眼前所能见到的，仍然是一片仿佛无边无际的飞雪。

看着约顿海姆境内的前方那实则并无半点明确路途辙痕的白茫茫风景，和他已能肯定的飞在雪片背后一定存在的温暖阳光；伸手捡起了一根不知是被狂风从哪一棵树上吹折下来的，眼下就半埋在积雪地里的小树枝，年轻人眨了眨眼睛，继而稍稍用牙齿咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。

好啦，就把一切都交付给命运吧——边这样想着，拥有纤长手指的双手拿着小树枝的力道便松开了些。

“这就决定先该往哪边走吧。”

边这样说着，他松开了手，年轻人看着脱离了额外施力的树枝缓缓地倾斜倒下。可是，或许是一开始就没有拿稳，也或许是霜寒地区的风实在太大，那倒下的树枝竟颤颤悠悠的凭空在半空里晃了个小圈，反过来向着松开了手的年轻人身边倒了下去。

就这样目睹着指路树枝倒在雪地里的年轻人，当时他的心里究竟想了些什么，恐怕外人任谁都是不得而知的。以至于当他在数秒过后念叨着“是吗、是吗”，又再度扛起行囊往树枝所指的方向迈开步伐的时候，在他的脸上，也依然是带着那一丝一如往常的、讨人怜爱又充满了活力的笑容的。而被那双目不斜视的眼睛所看在其中的漫天飞雪，亦显得是一如既往的无趣且平淡，单调地映出了这片冰霜大地上每一朝每一暮的往日间所充满的那一分安定又不变的清冷氛围。

在那之后，纵使行囊、旅装和祝福都一样不缺，年轻人亦曾有过三四次想要出门旅行的经历，但他却到底是每一次都因为种种的原因——或是说着“今天外头好冷呀”的若无其事地放下抱在怀里的包裹，像是一副根本没有过出门打算的模样缩回家里；或是念叨着“看外头好像又要下大雪了，真不知道是怎样的人才会选择在这样的天气里出远门呢”的盘腿在火炉前坐下；或是干脆记起了有这个东西、那个东西没带，还有这些话和那些话要在走前与妈妈和哥哥们嘱咐说完——洛基就这样不停重复着白天跟在哥哥们的后脚走出门去，晚上也跟在哥哥们的后脚回到家里烤火的过程来回。

而倘若将当事者的年轻人这渐渐趋于反复的态度暂且按下不提，再反观站在送行者立场上的家人这一边，虽说是从没有就年轻人将要独身踏上的“旅行”一事明确地提出什么反对意见，可已经习惯了与自己的弟弟走前后脚进出门的两个哥哥，却显然是对于弟弟一次次的打道回府极为欢迎，也向来都全不过问他找的原因究竟是真是假，只是每次都忙不迭的起身，急于把靠近火炉边最暖和的地方让出给刚从漫天风雪里走回家来的娇小弟弟……

故而只有兄弟三人的母亲——只有那个在平日里也时常只是静静地坐在自己的椅子上，听着三个儿子们闲聊说话的妈妈，她在近几天来好像变得比之过去要更加的沉默了，只是默默地将火钳不停伸入火炉中拨弄着柴火，以让家人聚集的起居室里不会缺了火光。

便是伴随着周身原本便始终笼罩有的一层宁静氛围，如今像凝固了一般地紧紧贴附在了劳菲的身上，她那最为敏感的儿子当然不至于注意不到，自己的母亲似乎是竭力在避免着和自己对上视线：一如在做着某种心理准备，也像是在守着自身一族如寒冰般坚强不屈的骄傲，以及一声声无言却又最为严苛的催促。

日子总算这样捱到了第五天。

就在这一天的早晨，在这间安于冰屋的家中，排行最小的年轻人也如同先前过去的几天里所反复做过那样地将一件崭新的皮衣穿上身，背上了一个说是要在散步途中使用显然是郑重其事过了头的行囊。

当在家门口送走了外出狩猎捕鱼的哥哥们之后，年轻人又向着妈妈挥手道别。他那随手于家门前捡拾起了一根被风所吹落下来的树枝，边拿在手上转着玩儿、边轻快走远的身影，相伴着编成三股辫的长发在背后晃晃悠悠地来回荡着。一切都仿佛与前几天里他这样做着的时候，全无半分区别。

而这一次，待到夜幕在蓝白色的冰川上降临了下来，结束了一日劳作的哥哥们也照旧和妈妈一起坐在了烧得极旺的炉火边上。就在互相汇报完了各自今天狩猎和捕鱼的成果以后，将彼此都映在火光下的一张面孔稍稍地低着，撇向了之于他们而言显得稍矮了些的窗框，兄弟两个就像是闲聊般的，你一言我一语地说了起来：

“天转暗了。”

“虽然安静，但今晚可真是冷呀。想必外头一定更冷吧。”

而秉持着不语之意的妈妈，就只是在两个兄弟都轮番发表过了自身的观点之后，从燃烧的炉火中抬起脸来，透过积雪的窗框眺望了一眼今日里罕见地没有刮起过大风雪，因此也就难得地显出了一分平静的窗外。

但等到了该起身给炉火添第一次柴了，都始终不见冰屋的门前那边有什么动静。

由此往后，直至为繁多的星斗所落满的夜幕渐渐西垂，即将抵达的白日敛聚着光彩在东边的天空开始发亮；直待到必须得起身回各自的卧室为后一天的劳作休憩自己的身体了，这两名疼爱着、且发自心底地关心着那名为洛基的年轻人行踪的哥哥们才终于苦笑着意识到：自己最小的弟弟，那看似虽弱不禁风，却也的的确确地流淌着和自身一样坚强骄傲血统的年轻人，这一次是当真如愿以偿地踏上远行的旅途了。


	2. （二）在晨风中

一切都是注定将会发生的。

 

为了让自己的心神得以统一，也为了让从最初起就跟在自己身后的二人亦一齐冷静下来，他在与维利和菲——自己的两个同胞弟弟，正式踏入早已围坐有了好几圈与会神祇的议事席之前，先是带头短暂地停下了步伐，抬起手来稍稍地整理了一番戴在自己手腕上的手甲。

这手甲，原是在他斩杀原初的巨人尤弥尔的那一天里也同样穿戴在身的一件防具。故而当尤弥尔的体内涌出了仿若无止境的血色洪流之时，这一具手甲亦不可避免地在那一天里飞溅上了一片紫红色的血。

只是这可怖的血渍在事后已被仔细地抹去了。如今，就戴着一件已然被重新擦亮了的手甲，他知道不仅是自己，连跟在自己身后的两个弟弟，也都按照兄弟三人事前商量好了那样地在今日重新穿上了那一天里的铠甲，腰间挂上了那一天里曾使用过的武器。

而这一身超出寻常的披挂，将会使在场的兄弟三人看来全都显得格外庄严而有威望。

此后，便是以再度将手甲垂回于身侧作为信号，这三名会议的参与者迈着堂堂正正的步伐，走入了布置在世界树——“尤格德拉希尔”的枝叶之下一处此刻已于变得绿草如茵的地面上设置下了无数席位的场所：就向着本次会议的议事席迈出脚步，他走在最前，两名弟弟并排在后；当作为英勇之士而闻名的这三人甫一进入了其余神祇的眼帘，迎接他们的，便正是其余与会众神视线的追随，以及音量虽小却又清晰可闻的欢呼声。

恰是这欢呼声助他再次记起，此次自己做好了周全准备地来到这里，为的就是亲身见证他们在这一次聚集了眼下几乎世间所有神明的会议上，正式推举出一位威信足以统领新世界的神王……

至于“神王”的当选资格究竟该落谁家？对此，若是论及到奠定下新世界诞生的根基之方面，这名年轻的神祇觉得自己是确有功劳的。毕竟一切的一切，都源于一名最为勇猛果敢的挑战者曾毅然地以一片碎石，割开了手腕上苍白的皮肤，用从自己的血管里源源不断流出的鲜血，灌溉了那一棵棵被掩埋在鸿沟的热砂之下却还有幸存活了下来的树苗；就在那所有流淌着年轻神祇之血的树枝里，其中长得最为粗壮的一根，终被削尖制成了此世间最初的一柄木枪——而在此前先一步进行毕的兄弟商议上，他的两个弟弟也已一致定下了要向其余众神推举自己的哥哥当选，且定要在推举的言辞之中特别提及兄长将枪尖刺入跪倒在地的尤弥尔眉心，导致巨人真正殒命倒下的事迹壮举，以全力夸赞他的英勇果敢。

因此他是抱着哪怕只此一次也必将要暂且忘记自己往日性格中的寡语，竭力辨明自身的立场和期望，从而在这场会议中领受下那一分自己应得之荣誉的——这一主张，无疑与先前号召弟弟们和自己一起设法斩杀尤弥尔之时同样坚决，在他的脸上留下了一分于宁静之中颇具气魄的神情；而此时此刻的的确确存在于这分坚决神情之中积极向上的一面，也同样和环绕在新生世界中角角落落里每一处的阳气之息相符。

新生于阴暗鸿沟之上的光明世界——“米德加尔特”，总是自高空中满溢下来的温暖和煦的阳光，与那些几乎时时刻刻都吹拂向大地的轻柔微风一同环绕着丰饶的平原，也自然而然地为这一场在树下开设的会议赋予了全然不同于过去所有蜷居在鸿沟内举行之讨论的明朗气氛。

随着汇聚于领头者束起发梢上的银色流光扬起在披于身后的斗篷之上，兄弟三人在早已为他们备好的上席里入了座，接着就如同事先所说好的那样，由即刻便清了清嗓子的弟弟维利作为主持人站起身来，向着与会众神大声地宣布道：

“好了，承蒙各位前来参与本次会议！我们就此开始吧！盖此次会议所商讨之要事，攸关于我等全员之利益，还请各位畅所欲言，不必觉得有所约束！”

那没有任何更显多余的花哨话语，便意图将会议的讨论重心直切入核心主题的开场白，有着与主持人性格相符的爽利作风。只不过，固然这一自打头起便遏住流势、不让讨论流程多绕弯路的气魄的确值得为人所赞许，可亦或许是出于冒然向前进展的讨论推进地着实是太过快速之故，于此抵达的由众神推荐合意人选的环节，尽管围绕着茂密树荫的讨论声当即便在席间骤起，却始终不见什么人率先起身、出面推举。

故而也可谓是看准了此番情况的便利，本就因站起身来而在会议席内变得格外显眼的维利，又于此时果断地抬起双手，向着众神略做了一个示意止声的手势，继而再次带头开口道：

“虽说身为主持人，邀请各位畅所欲言才是我的职责。但既是难得能与诸位同席，我也有一荐举人选想要趁此难逢之机会在此提出——”

话及至此，只见那吸引着众神注意力的主持人向外伸出了手掌，以像是要铺展开什么似的姿势掠过自身的身前，随即从胸口向身侧平滑地划出了一道弧度，最终停留在了身边那方坐席的前方一寸之处；正是缘于有此一举，为之所推举的到底是何许人选，其答案已是不言而喻：

他感受到仅是在话音落下的后一秒，便有无数道仿佛多过从天而降阳光的视线，一齐聚集到了自己的脸上。就按照事先与兄弟们所说好的，这名年轻的神祇在这一刻宁静的起身，于真正出声对这一推举作出什么表态以前，便先一步地将威风凛凛的姿态展露在众神的眼前，接着，用手将披在身后的斗篷往后一扫，使得那具戴在手腕上的手甲因此在阳光下反射起了一层不可侵犯的威严光彩。

而待到斗篷扬起的一角在背后徐徐落下，就顺着兄长这一威风姿态的展露，原先正襟端坐的菲也屈膝起身。就站在奥丁身后一步远的位置上，兄弟之中排行第三的他便紧随着已然表态的维利，朝向其余诸神开了口。这当然也是兄弟之间事先说好的一个环节。

“全如各位所知，此刻各位所享受的这阳光灿烂的平稳世界，乃是我们兄弟三人奋力与尤弥尔一战后所诞生。而在此危机四伏一战之中，兄弟三人里当属我的兄长奥丁最为英勇，立下了给予尤弥尔致命一击的赫赫战果——且恐怕各位与会者还有所不知，将巨人尤弥尔脑中终将消散之思想化为万里苍碧之晴空，将躯体上终将腐朽之血肉化为脚下无尽苍翠之大地，由此诞生这新世界，亦全然是我的兄长奥丁的主意……”

任凭口中的话音半落，菲颇有技巧地环顾向了四周，却不待真正将众神的面貌一一收入眼底便再度抬高了音量，以稍有别于热情洋溢的维利那显得高亢的姿态，转而冷静又肯定地宣告道：

“那么，试问各位，究竟有谁能够比得过我的兄长——奥丁，更足以胜任新世界的神王，担得起这一至高无上的荣誉呢？”

到此为止，若说兄弟二人近乎于演说的推举之辞中挟带的意图以昭然若揭，那么为他们所树立起的兄长奥丁那“英雄”的形象，也已在不断堆砌起来的言语中盖然成型。

全然碍于两个弟弟的言谈举止看来怎样也难掩设局之意思，因此暗自判断事态发展到了这一步，争论当不可避免的奥丁也用舌尖抵住了自己稍显发干的上腭，做好了与人雄辩的准备。

但而后的事实，倒多少是超出在了这名年轻神祇的意料之外。就于这一场合之下，本该有所说辞可言的与会众神们却依旧在阳光和微风中维持着沉默，不知究竟在作何迟疑地等待着、等待着——一如蜷缩在鸿沟内，倾听着外头地震轰鸣时瑟瑟发着抖那般地等待着、等待着……

如此过后良久，终于，在与年轻神祇的耳边相隔较远之处，不知是从人群里无法轻易分清的哪一块地方，才到底有什么人乘着一阵起风的势头，隐隐地发出了一声不同于他那两个弟弟的轻微声音。

“……神王·奥丁！”

这呼喊分明轻难可闻，却在转瞬间便犹如一石激起千层浪般地在人群中扬起了不停息的回声；且还不待这最初的回声没入风中，别的声响就又此起彼伏、越来越嘹亮，直到渐渐地融成了一片，成为了一个群体共同的欢呼声。

然而，纵使这欢呼声是重重叠叠、不绝于耳的，倘若真正细心听来，便不免会觉着如此散落风中的音调终究显得有些单薄——或是直白说来：显得肤浅。

但那也难怪。只要是悉知于众神祇之过往者，便并非是当真难以明白到这体现在情绪上的苍白，大抵是缘于众神诚然无意去肆意挑战“英雄的权威”。正是有了见证着那紫红色的血潮几乎涌漫淹没过了旧世的经历各自历历在目于先，如今残留下来的众神，必然是不愿随意见血的。况且就算是要见血，也没有人乐意在全副武装的这三名兄弟面前，见这样难以看清半分胜算的无谓之血。

所以说白了，对于这些是有幸脱离了过往蜷缩着度过的阴暗生活，如今正迫不及待地想要尽快回去沐浴宝贵又还远远享受不腻的阳光与微风的神明来说，拥立名为奥丁的年轻英雄成为新世界的神王，这一回事是无需经历什么太多纷争的。

边平淡地在秩序逐渐松散的会议上，一致认定了“神王”的人选并宣告将会无条件的给予服从；就在那些实则急于迈过巨人尤弥尔眼下虽还残存着极浅薄的腥气可也终将与脚下绿草融为一体的肉身，想要踏上崭新的大地遍晒阳光、呼吸流动新鲜空气的神祇之间，这一看似不容置喙的结果，便极为默契地就此敲定了下来。

“祝贺您！兄长！打从心底地祝贺您！”

盖过了身旁众人的欢呼，维利大声地送上庆贺。而趁此机会，谨慎的菲则小声地在尚未起身向众人示意的哥哥耳边低低的说道：

“事情能这样简单的定下，真是再好不过了。祝贺您。”

由此依次看了一眼分站在自己身边两侧，各自都面带着笑容的弟弟们，继而想到了这一次的自己实则是在没必要违着性格多说出很多话的前提下便顺利达到了预期的目的，这名年轻的神祇——不，从这一刻起就已是年轻神王了的奥丁，他也就在缓缓地眨过了一次眼睛以后，于阳光的照拂和微风的吹拂之下，往脸上露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

 

于是，出于一件最为重大且要紧的事情已在第一场于阳光中召开的会议里一致定下，一时之间，众神的足迹便暂且在米德加尔特的绿意上随性地扩散了开来：不论是抬头张望，或是举目眺望，甫一降临于新生世间，满怀欣喜之情的神明们都无一不对此前从未见识过的鸟语花香和莺歌燕舞，抱有无穷尽的欣赏之情；不自禁地在美景诞生之处四下徘徊，不断地在绿草和水边踏下如舞蹈般的步伐……

可虽说是领受着与原初的巨人共享有同一派血脉延续的神灵之躯，当初来乍到的神祇们纷纷在新生世界里新鲜地度日之时，那些过往于鸿沟里留存下来的生息经验，也并无法让他们在居留上取得什么特别的优势——只好在，就与有所迷惑的神祇们正同步处在相似立场之上的，倒还另有别一种新诞生的生灵：

那名为“人类”的生灵，本就是勇于先行一步的奥丁与他的两个弟弟在尤弥尔的血肉刚化为大地之初，便一同以顺水漂来的两块浮木为材料，按照自身的状态和精神意志雕琢而出，继而有意让这一种族在大地上居住繁衍，以便于代替自己和同族众神先行开拓、探索整个颇为宽广的米德加尔特的。因此在游兴四起之余，众神也就逐渐模仿着人类的行为轨迹、和这些同样得现学着在崭新大地上迎接生活的人类一起缝制出了皮毛衣物、搭建出了木质或石质的房屋，慢慢地过起了相似又有规律的日子。

故而要说起神祇与人类无比自在又和睦的共荣，这样的生活是的确在名为米德加尔特的土地上持续过了一段时间的。只可惜的是要众神像这样满足于现况，毫无隔阂地与新生种族混居在同一片大地上，如此质朴的日子说到底也无法持续得太过长久：毕竟自诩为神明，又亲眼见证过了创世之举，渐渐的，在力量和精力上都胜于身边种族一筹的他们便难免会从意识上想要和那群实则是刚诞生不久的人类分出些界限，力图过得奢华而精致一些。

更何况，既然如今已有了为众神所公认的神王，再没有一间与之相称的宫殿可不行。

因此，在拿着工具赶来的矮人们——与整个米德加尔特同样从尤弥尔的骨肉中诞生，此后将会去往名为“瓦特阿尔海姆”的地区居住的另一个新种族——应要求于世界树顶为神祇们搭建起一座规模庞大的宫殿之时，除却必要的毛皮、石块与木梁，顺着众神的提议，这些巧手的工匠们也尽可能地使用上了别的一些看来明亮稀有的材料：譬如在新生的大地上哪里都见不着，向来只在鸿沟的遗迹里才能为人所发现的金或银等等的贵金属，就被奢侈地装点在了那一座将会命名为瓦尔哈拉的宫殿里。

由此一来，当奥丁每日按照自身的嗜好，或是带着两个弟弟、或是独身地混入人类之中，沿着这一开拓的种族预先踩踏出来的道路步行于绿草上四处游荡之时，就都非得如尽义务一般地不时在吹起的微风中，抬头眺望一眼那片高处的景色不可了。

而于此往后，再耗费了许多的日月，灿烂地建造在世界树顶端“阿斯加德”神域内的瓦尔哈拉宫终于竣工完毕。

便是在预兆着新时代降临的那一天里，顺着一道从树根一直延伸铺展到树梢的彩虹桥，年轻的神王率领着自己的臣民搬入了这一栋在阳光下闪闪发亮的宫殿其中。而到了这一地步，原本蜷缩在金仑加鸿沟里度日的神族们，想必是伴随着心态上发生的变化，打从他们自然流露出的生活作风上，至此也一并出现了一些可谓不小的改变。

几乎是没有谁刻意地带起了头，这件事是一气呵成并迅速地蔓延开来的。那些彻底走出了阴暗过往的男神们和女神们，于一张张喜怒哀乐渐趋明晰的面孔上都全然脱离了蜷缩度日时因畏惧与焦灼所带来的苍白，转而在以毛皮和金属首饰装点自身的同时，从言行举止深处涌现出了一股生活在温暖富饶地区之种族所特有的饱满感与雍容感；而对于足以号称为所有享乐分子之中的佼佼者，那些还不能满足于从装点自身上寻求着足够多成就感的神明们，他们要不是忙于在阳光和微风的见证下展开一场场取乐性质占多的谈情说爱，要不就是继续忙于在新世界里结伴而行，想要找寻到其他什么还未开拓尽的新鲜乐子。

以至于到了后来，年轻的神王没法说服自己不去加以注意到，就连那两名曾和自己一起斩杀了尤弥尔的同胞弟弟，维利和菲，他们也在视作为日常的悠闲生活里，变得找寻到了许多不必特意知会王座上兄长一声的、无伤大雅的新鲜乐趣。

故此，有某些转变也就悄然无息地发生了。

从本就少言寡语的唇齿中道出的话音越发减少了，仰起头来无声注视着闪耀穹顶的日子渐渐变多了；踏下自从端坐上王座后便始终保持着一尘不染的靴尖，将手肘支在属于自己的这一把高贵座椅铺垫着柔软皮毛的扶手上，年轻的神王任凭一件照旧染有银色光泽的斗篷斜斜地铺开在身后，用至今也不忘裹有手甲的右手撑住面颊，以垂下睫毛的双眼向着四周绚烂的宫殿高墙凝神眺望，安静地呼吸着四周飘荡有金色尘埃的宁静空气。又时而罕见地自王座上俯身，朝向一盘摆在手边的金色的棋子——一种矮人打造瓦尔哈拉宫殿时一并开炉锻造的附加产品——伸出手去，以某种为他所发明制定的规则，自己与自己模拟上一场打发时间的游戏。

宫殿之内与宫殿之外，身在高空与身在大地，静与动，安宁与吵闹；种种分明的对比无疑是清晰的、显著的，又似乎是持久的、不变的，甚至足以打通构存于思绪之中的壁垒，化为某种连通向真理的渠道……

但是，无论再怎样醉心于享乐，对于乐趣的追求又岂能当真是毫无止境的。

再新颖、再庞大的乐趣，追求到了尽头也会变得腻味；所有一切脱离在心境以外的身外之物，到最后也全都会变得与身上的皮屑全无区别。不论是阳光、微风、草地和高远天际，还是兽皮、美酒、首饰和情歌艳语，所有那些属于外界的刺激，都终究免不了有被腻烦的一天。

看在旁观者的眼里，这并非是什么出人意料之事：当享乐到了极致，众神们便开始从精神上逐渐感受到了空乏。起初是一两人，后来就像享乐主义当初的弥漫那样，一种奇妙的低迷沉闷也渐渐地在男神们和女神们之间弥漫了开来。

从宫殿外传来的欢声笑语低了、少了，使得宫殿内本就宁静的空气转变得更为清幽。到此，假如神王还自顾自地坐在王座上安静沉思，对于自己的臣民所发出的郁闷之音坐视不管，那似乎也实在是说不过去了。

因而就在阴郁之色于众神的面孔上扩散开后的某一天里，特意差人叫来了自己的两名弟弟，以一双红色的眼眸凝望着座下久未谋面的身影，他是这样对自己的兄弟们说的：

“自新世界诞生以来，所经历的时日还短，尚且欠缺明确的条理。如今众神们感受到的空乏就是证明。”

所以自己正打算着要去世界于蒙顿中重新开天辟地之前，便已然以“智慧过人”为人所声称的弥米尔那里，询问一番其对于眼下世界之规律与境况的见解和意见——

“从这里走下彩虹桥，去往弥米尔栖身的那一口泉眼，须得跨越米德加尔特的平原、沿着世界树根往东北边的霜雪之地方向行走。这想必不会是趟能在短期内就归还的旅行，因此非得和你们预先说明，仔细商量一下才好。”

“……倘若由瓦尔哈拉出发去弥米尔之处，此行极远。恐怕非两三日、乃至一两月能够往返来回的。”

便是待到奥丁口中的话音甫一落下，是菲率先皱着眉头提出了自己的观点。而紧随其后的维利也是另有看法。

“我认为所谓的‘智慧过人’，就不过是过往潜伏在鸿沟里时众神口耳相传、得以夸大的传闻罢了。但若能够亲自前去拜访，倒也足以打消不实传言带来的疑虑。”

“所以我才决定亲身前往，见一见那位号称睿智者，以此对这则传闻作出一番正确的定夺。”

以低柔的音色回答了王座下的二人，年轻神王的口气仍旧像过往与兄弟们进行私下商讨时一般很是松缓。只是不知奥丁自身是否亦加以注意到了有这样一回事——那便是自从将两名弟弟叫到了面前之后，打从作出了这番话题的开场宣召以来，表露在他脸上的态度就始终很是坚决，时刻展现出了某种主意已定的气魄。

面对着这一副神态，倒也不需要再多说些什么话，年轻神王的心思和意志，便全然地被他的弟弟们所知晓了。

“好吧。”如此轻声低语着，菲面向王座扬起脸来，继而垂手行了一礼：“您不在阿斯加德之期间，瓦尔哈拉内的一切事务尽可交由我们代为处理。还请您放心远行。”

而到了菲表过了态的后一秒，维利也低头道出了自己的保证与誓言：

“您离开的时日，绝不会使得我们对您的敬爱和忠诚有半分的褪色——但还请您……”

还请您早日归来——

尽管真诚而恳切地保证了自身必将会在臣民中继续稳固兄长的权威，确保年轻神王的地位绝不至于在离开瓦尔哈拉之时变得有所动摇，可是自弟弟们口中道出的字里行间，也着实是难以掩藏地流露出了希望自己的兄长能够早日归来的态度。

乃至于当日里在瓦尔哈拉内召开的晚宴兼送别的酒席过后，本来总会与其他众神一齐起身顺势告辞的维利和菲也罕见地又逗留在了宫殿的大厅里，继续畅饮着盛在牛角杯中端上桌来的甘醇蜜酒，陪同看来还与过去一般闲适宁静的兄长一起说了些闲聊话题，再依次分别以自己的两个兄弟为对手，轮番用金色的棋子各自下过了两局棋，如此直到夜深才离开。

想必正是缘于亲身体会着的此情此景，将一番真切的触动留在了心头，使得侧倚于座椅上休憩之时，凝望着金色的棋子投映在棋盘上的倒影，他是在一轮浅浅的呼吸之间，骤然察觉到了有某种自从迁居进瓦尔哈拉后就有所欠缺的气氛，竟久违地在临行前夜有些归还到了自己的身边。

故而等到了宣告出门的朝色在宫殿之外升起，头戴一顶轻便的三角帽，裹紧了一件御寒又御风的斗篷，背上了行囊，于戴着手甲的右手中拿上了正是在那一天里刺穿尤弥尔眉心的那一柄木枪；沐浴着一阵初起的晨风，这名过往坐在王座上时也偶会露出一副忧愁面孔的年轻神王，是以极为轻快的步伐，踏上了这一次将会耗费极多日夜的旅行的。


	3. （三）柔风时节

“喂喂，你知道这条路通向哪儿吗？”

这一句能为旁人听得入耳的轻快问话，在道出口的当即便与潺潺的河流声交织在了一起，成为了这名年轻人独身踏上旅途之后第一声自口中向他人道出的问询。而在道出这一声问询之前，踩着轻快的步伐、背着自己的行囊，这一名为洛基的年轻人原本正是沿着一条清澈的河流不断向前行进着。

早在打从好久之前，这名踏上了旅途的年轻人就一直沿着这条河流为标记行走了。

所以倘若论及这一条如今就流淌在自己脚边的河流究竟有些什么名堂，那么无需多加以询问，沿途一路走来的年轻人自认是最为知晓此河由北向南的流至此地为止，所历经过的全部过程与全部样貌的：

从最开始，当这一条河流还难以被坦率地称之为“河流”的时候，即河道再上头被称作上游之处的地方，诚然便只是一道蓝白色的冰川；然而无需再向下游多走上几日，仅是行至霜雪稍有轻减之处，那冻结的冰川又很快就变成了漂着浮冰的冻河；至于眼下，他是亲眼见证着那些河面上的浮冰也渐渐地消失，终究化为了河床中时而激起的清澈水花。

因此，伴随着有生以来还从未听闻得这样清晰过的潺潺河流声，洛基感到自己的心情轻松又畅快。并且，便是在这不时还会吹来一阵舒适微风的沿河漫步之中，年轻人恰是在这一刚刚好的时机与地点里，于一次眨眼之间见识到了那一种与清脆的水花声同样是自己此前还从未见识到过的“存在”……

这正是年轻人此行所遇上的第一个人类。当然，眼下在他的知识里是还暂且并不知晓“人类”究竟为何物的。

故而就伴随着将那一道俯身蹲在前方不远处饮水的身影映入了自己的眼中，于一次突兀的驻足之下，年轻人惊讶且新奇地歪过了头，将背后三股辫的发尾贴着毛皮衣裾荡到了手边。一直等到那道蹲在河边的身影也抬起头来望向自己之前，他都先是目不转睛地盯着这一个身量块头竟显得和自己是一般大小的身影打量。

要说时至此刻，相距年轻人初踏上旅途，实则是过了已有些时候了。而相同的时间之于不同的种族，其代表的意义也向来都截然不同：简单说来，就是在这样一段尚可供这名年轻人优哉游哉地用作四处旅行的时间中，那些默默地在可供生灵栖息的大地上发展起来的人类，如今也已经处在一个种族所能拥有的颇为欣欣向荣的文明里了。

想必亦是盖此缘由，此刻为洛基于河边遇上的人类，不仅是身上和他一样地穿着一件由毛皮缝制的衣物，手里拿着的木质弓箭看来也既轻便又结实，足可见平素是以狩猎为生。

便是这一发现，让感怀于自己的哥哥也同是猎人的年轻人，难免发自心底地对眼前的身影感到了一阵由衷的亲切。而这一分倍感亲切的心思，再加及的确存留于心情上的愉快，紧接着又促使了好奇心的发作，使得再度迈开了步伐的年轻人在几步向前走近了那名猎人之后亦佯装要喝些水的蹲下了身子，随后尽量自然地转过头去向猎人开了口：

“喂喂，你知道这条路通向哪儿吗？”

就趁着并肩一起凑在河边喝水之际，生性活泼的他是这样轻快又直白地向猎人聊起天来的。而正是作为了这名年轻人最初打算加以攀谈的对象，对于其时尚还未经历过什么纷争的人类而言，那宣告着初始的黄金时代将就此予以终结、打从世界树底向着高远树梢升起了一道五彩斑斓之彩虹桥的场面也还留在祖祖辈辈的代代相传里，仿佛依旧是发生在昨日——方才脱离了与神共荣时代的人们，警戒心仍还不太高涨，且处在仍有广袤的未知大地须得有人四处探索的前提之下，辞别家人外出行走的旅行风气很是盛行；换而言之，对于当时的人类来说，但凡路遇旅行者向自身提出了询问，就应当在自己所知的范围内给出尽可能详尽的回答，这种照顾他人的亲切是十分理所应当的。

所以在此后，年轻的旅行者是极为顺利地从猎人的口中获知了自己所问之事的回答：就这样沿着这条河往南走，不出几天就会到平原附近了，那里人烟会多一些；而假如你从平原再往南走，最后一定会走到诞生的海岸边；据说我们人类在最起初，就是依靠两块随海水漂流到那里的浮木才得以诞生的……

那是在一个种族的记忆尚还未出现断层的时代里，被人为口口传颂得颇为清晰的人类的起源。不过侧耳听着的年轻人，则是经由眼下猎人的好意告知，才倍感惊讶地知晓到了这一件事。

“木头？真看不出来，难道你也是用木头变出来的？”

“这是说的什么傻话？我当然是母亲辛苦怀胎生下来的。但最初的女人和男人，据说都是由浮木诞生的。”

“女人”和“男人”——当你一言我一语地把闲聊的话语说及至此，记性颇好的年轻人自然是已在心中暗自记下了面前这一新生种族的名字。只不过，便是在猎人那一口咬定的态度之下，纵使依旧仔细地听着，好奇的洛基也不免于心里偷偷地泛起了几声小小的嘀咕：竟会有人说自己的种族最初是起源于两块木头的，那倒不如说自己是从一块冰块里拼命钻出来的——这话听来还要更为有趣一些呢。

而与之同时，哪怕是在眼前的年轻人基于听说了人类这一种族的起源故事，由此不自禁地将一丝吃惊表露在了脸上的时候，那一名同样年纪尚轻的猎人，也似乎并未从年轻人有些特别的反应之中觉察到他与自身之间的不同之处。也许反倒是对着年轻人表现出来的“无知”扬起了某种责任心吧？待到掬起河水再喝了一口，就从猎人打算更加详细地展开诉说起人类出身的口中，随后竟又自然而然地道出了那一名于传说之中“创造了世界”的神王的名字来。

“难道你的母亲从来没有告诉过你吗？就在诞生了生命的海岸，创造了这个新生世界‘米德加尔特’的神王以浮木雕刻出了第一个女人，又雕刻出了第一个男人。从此之后，创世的神王——奥丁，就成为我们人类的守护神了。我们走到哪里，生活在哪里，就要把奥丁的威名传颂到哪里。”

“那他可真是个理应受人爱戴的神啊。”

便是待到如此说罢，年轻人又再眨了眨眼睛。

“请允许我为自己的无知向你道歉，希望我轻率的说辞没有冒犯到你对神王的尊敬。”

也许人类最初所怀有的偏见，就是这名年轻人在人心之中随手播种下的呢。就在稍稍显出了些许傲慢之色地说完了这些话以后，扬手向挑起了眉毛的猎人出声道过别，年轻的旅行者先一步自河边站起了身子。

此后，再度顺着沿河的路辙迈开了脚步，带着这些不知往后是否还派得上用场，但总归算得上有趣、能够丰富旅行见闻的消息，年轻人又照旧步履轻快地往前走去。只不过，比起后来絮絮叨叨地听了一耳朵的创世故事，在这名已然行走过了极远路途的旅行者看来，只有自己和那猎人闲聊起初听得的指路才是最有价值的：

收获可真不小，看来找人打听比起自己四处张望，果真是要省事不少；因为现在道路的两边可是早已经脱离了为自己所熟悉的那一片枯燥景色了呀。就于心里这样思考起来的时候，他缓缓地扬起了脸，继而越发确定了曾经远在无尽风雪之后的那一片明亮天光，如今是的的确确地就笼罩在自己的头顶——

年轻人眼中所看见得自然是没有错的。此刻为他所行经的此处，是早已脱离了寒冷之地无穷无尽的寒风吹雪。

就一如河流脱离了为寒冻所桎梏的上游，逐渐变得音色活泼起来了一样，那些占据了高空的阴霭雪云也早就从天边不见了踪影，只无非于踩在脚下的地面还未能全无阻碍地为阳光所普照。

脚踩着略显湿润的草地，洛基琢磨着自己眼下所在的这一带多半尚是属于适宜狩猎的林地，而方才又已经听遇上的猎人说起，再往南走不出几天就会抵达平原，那里将会有更加丰茂的绿意和最为灿烂的阳光。

这样一看，事情想必是没什么好急的了。

怀抱着一如既往的悠闲心情，年轻的旅行者仍然一步接一步轻盈地迈出双脚下的步伐；就在边走边四下打量的不知不觉间，落于颊上的阳光也已然有些西垂。在此暂且止住了脚步，年轻人抬起手来擦了擦一缕淌落到下颔上的汗珠。

就于一天之内，他已走了相当远的路。而且这一刻比起手脚上的疲劳，他更是觉得肚子有些饿了。

是时候准备寻找今晚休息过夜的场所了，年轻人这样告诉自己。毕竟想要进行一趟自由自在的旅行，最要紧的就是得记住：别在没必要的时候随随便便地拔腿赶路。要说脚步轻快是另一回事，但只要心里一发急，旅行的乐趣就会立刻被剥夺走大半——分明还是头一次出门踏上旅行，就能够做到设想得如此干脆，此举或许也证明了这名年轻人实际上无师自通地拥有着上路旅行的天赋吧。

而再往后，于一层隐隐悬于天边的还不很明晰的暮色里，年轻人和另外那个从南边方向上走来的男人，就是在贯穿这片林地的道路边上，一栋由人类搭建起来的、可供来往旅人自由使用的木屋门前，得以相遇的。

 

路还是原先踩在脚下的那一条，但在此前早一些的拐角上，这条人为踩出来的小径已稍稍偏离开了河道，转而向着林中蜿蜒而去。

原本尚还走在略远一些的地方时，信步向着木屋走去的年轻人本是以为那一个从对面路途上慢慢靠近过来的朦胧影子，就不过是一头恰好走在路边的兽类，或干脆是道边植物在微风中晃荡着枝叶所投下的一面幻影；可等到真正双双地向着同一个目的地走近了——近到彼此距离木屋都只有数步之遥了，后知后觉的年轻人这才眨着自己一双异色的眸子，真正仔仔细细地打量起了从路对面走过来的那一个身裹一件斗篷、头戴一顶三角帽，肩上还挂着行囊的旅行者。

世间的季节恰是春天，只不过这一带附近的气候还并算不得有多么的温暖。所以当天边垂下的一层薄薄的夕照徐徐地覆盖上了木屋门前，那一天，实则是一个不论裹紧毛皮衣物还是一身轻装上阵，都能算得上适宜的奇妙天气。

直到让自身的脚步确切地停下之前，都先行放缓了双腿步伐的洛基静静地看着眼前的这一个男人。

尽管长得比起自己和先前所遇的人类都要高挑上许多，可对方还不至于像约顿海姆境内的巨人们那样身材魁梧——方才也说了，这个高挑的男人头上戴着帽子、身上裹着斗篷、肩上背着行囊，而除此之外，在其右手上其实还拿着一柄如木棍般的东西，许是用来辅助长途行走的手杖。出于考虑到了此前路遇的猎人手里也拿着木质弓箭，因此这一柄同是木质的用具在眼下亦并未引起年轻人太多的注意。

故就此在木屋门前一寸停下了步伐，虽说按照自身不乏机敏的秉性，年轻人不愿立下定论明说出什么判断，但迎面走来之人如今展现出来的这一外貌，恐怕任谁从哪一面去看都只是像个普普通通的旅行者罢了；而反过来说，想必在对方眼里，眼下迎面走来的年轻人身上大体也是全无半点值得侧目打量的奇特之处吧？

那么，就算是有些难以适应，可比起临到门前才突然选择掉头离开，反倒是与这一名也恰好在这一时间里走到了此间木屋前的旅行者一起使用同一处驿站休息过夜——这样的展开才是自然而又得体的。

察觉到自身的观点已在一次短促的呼吸之间加以了定型，年轻人动手推开了木屋的门扉，继而从他的身后又跟上了靴底踏下野草的轻微声音。两名来历不同的旅行者便是这样一前一后地进入了同一间木屋之内，而本在找到木屋的踪影前肚子就已很饿了的年轻人则是甫一进门，便在木屋里四下张望了起来：

诚然这只是间搭建得朴素简陋的木屋，但供路过的旅行者遮风挡雨也已然足够。还不出十数秒，年轻人搜寻的视线已在木屋之内那一面与门相对的墙边见到了火炉，并且极为幸运的是，就贴着火炉边还堆积有前一名借宿者烧剩下的一捆木柴。

“趁天还没暗，让我们把炉子烧起来，为一顿能倚靠着温暖炉火的晚餐做些准备吧？”

既然已经确定了多半要一起度过今夜，那么在共用器具的方面，双方之间似乎是没有太过拘谨之必要的；想来多半是缘于同样旅行在外的人们都会抱有着彼此相近的想法，就在年轻人开口道出的如此提议之下，那个本也是刚刚才走进门来、尚在观察着木屋内情况的男人闻声亦轻轻地点了一下头，然后颇为配合地迈开脚步，径直走向了同是挂在火炉前的锅具——往后便提着锅具的把手再度步出了门。

正是这一干脆的举动，让年轻人记起了自己此前一路走来时始终相伴在旁的沿途河流，那拍着水花的河水无疑是相当的干净清澈。

看起来对方是准备去那条河边洗干净锅子，兼打满水回来吧？就这样暗自猜测着，仍旧站在原地的年轻人不免轻轻地耸了耸肩膀：因为就连此前主动出声的他也得承认，虽然是多少显得有些戒备，可分头行动之于刚刚谋面的陌生人而言，好处还真是有不少。

毕竟多余的解释，总是越少越好。

暗暗地将这一观点放在心头，便是待到亲眼见着那个男人走出了屋门，洛基转身面向了火炉，弯下腰去将多余的柴火动手丢进了炉膛里。此后，面对着那尚还没有冒出一丝热气的炉子，这名稍稍退远了一步的年轻人又不慌不忙地抬起了自己的右手，接着，慢慢地张开了手指……

这是一个他会使用，并且是眼下仅会使用的小小魔法。哪怕在还居住于冰屋内的时代里，家中最小的末子可全然没有向同样擅于生火的母亲班门弄斧一番的必要，不过这用火的能力也的确是他与生俱来，且足以吓唬其他仗着身躯孔武有力故不精于练习魔法的巨人们一跳的：

就在此时此刻，有意识地将魔力聚集于指尖，年轻人用抬起的右手手指清脆地一打响指；一瞬之间，便有一颗鲜艳的火星从室内那稍显昏暗的空气中，迸发出了小小的光彩，而这光彩又打从半空中一晃而过，然后便如同凭空转移了一般地落在了炉内的木柴上——起初是一点零星的光亮，随即从这光亮上升起了细细长长的烟雾——只听“沙”的一声，鲜明的火焰骤然照亮了炉膛，为仍在渐渐转深的暮色下慢慢变冷变暗的木屋，增添了必要的暖意和光亮。

这就成了；轻轻晃了晃手指，年轻人冲着火光露出了满意的微笑。而那个打水去的男人，则是在炉内的火焰被顺利生起来的数分钟后回到了木屋之内，之后又不声不响地将已然装满了干净河水的锅具架回到升起了火焰的木柴上——由此出声向对方简短地道了句谢，此时的年轻人，也已然在屋内变得温暖的火炉前盘腿坐了下来。

 

甫才谋面却配合尤佳的二人，便是这样做完了于一间木屋里共同过上一夜的最初一件准备工作。

当耐心地等到那个同为旅行者的男人在离开火炉边上以后，也从木屋内相距自己隔开了些距离的位置上拣了个地方坐下，此外并不急于放松自身，只暂且将那柄木质的手杖放在身边——如此注视着对方这一系列举止的年轻人，亦继续面带着自己擅长又习以为常的微笑面孔，将自身收回的视线藏进了由跳动的火光所扬起的那抹同样跳动的影子里。

然而再次泛滥的好奇心，却在这一掩饰自身的行为进行了还不足数秒钟后，就又促使洛基的目光再次无声息地向着另一名旅行者所在的那一侧瞥看了过去：

对于这个刚一进屋没多久便和年轻人展开了分头行动，且如今也竭力确保同处一室时彼此个人空间的男人，在最起初时是很难将他的模样和性情看得真切的。但待到年轻人偷偷打量的双眼在当下这样仔细一看，他才注意到对方那一张常被遮挡在帽檐下的面孔其实非常的年轻，尤其是在室内刚刚点燃的炉火照明下，能够看见那个男人脸上一双红色的眼睛十分的美丽。

而洛基向来都是不吝啬于夸赞美丽的，所以时至此刻，他的心里恰恰是这样想的：

那就犹如在火炉中静静燃烧的火焰，于宁静的色泽之中，在瞳孔的深处跳动着饱满的精神力和斗志……正因为有这派内敛的精神暗藏在安静的躯体里，故而在干脆利落的举手投足之间，便越发于他人面前呈现出了一种难以言喻的与众不同感——

也许此刻和年轻人同处一室的男人，确确实实就是这样一个与众不同的存在；而这一分奇妙的发现，也的的确确会给予发现者以相当大的惊喜。因此，等到再多盯着那一束从三角帽檐底下流淌下来的银色发梢看了一阵子，把脸转向了对方，年轻人忍不住较显主动的挑起了话题，和那个秉持着一言不发态度的男人试着攀谈了起来：

“点起火来可就暖和多了。”

且还不待自己口中略带感慨的话音落下，终归耐不住木屋内沉默气氛的年轻人也就趁着一鼓作气的劲头，按照此刻不停涌入脑海中的话题继续往下说了起来：

“不过我住的地方比起这里可还要冷得多……这样说来，竟费心在原本只有蒸汽和冰川的夹缝里做了这么一个温暖舒服的地方，那个创造了世界的‘神王’，其实是不是很怕冷呀？”

这一次，就在明晃晃的火光投下的影子里，可以瞧见对方又缓缓地点了一下头；虽说依然轻微又安静，但那确实是一个作出了回应的动作——看来对方并非是讨厌听人说话，这一想法转瞬间便鼓舞了年轻人，让他在后一刻里向着那个暂且仍旧以侧脸朝向炉火的男人开口道出了一番真心诚意的自我介绍。

“旅行在外能找人一起结伴过夜是最好的，遇上了什么事也可以互相照应。我是洛基，今晚就劳烦照顾啦。”

也许是这一声从年轻人口中说出的音调着实是颇为活泼，引得对方也终究忍不住转过脸来、缓缓地向他侧目。随后，年轻人是头一次听见了一句清晰的话音从这一名寡言的旅行者口中徐徐道出。

“……倒也有些道理。”

这贯入耳中的声音显得有些低沉，却又格外的柔和悦耳，让未能预先意料着的年轻人不免一时眨着眼睛，默默地调整了一番自己盘腿而坐的身体重心，直等到数秒钟后才记起该再次出声询问：

“不知道该怎么称呼你好？”

恩遇尚在，昔景犹存；如今生活在米德加尔特的人类，已习惯了将神明创世的功绩四处加以传颂。故恰是在不久之前，本来对业已抵达的这一“新生世界”知之甚少的年轻人，也正巧是经由路遇猎人的好意说明才得以知晓了那“创世的神王”的名字——奥丁。

而想必也同样知晓于此一回事，这一名红眸银发的旅行者是看似在稍一加以过了考虑之后，小声地向着这一名问询的年轻人如此开了口：

“‘格林穆尼尔’，你可以这样称呼我。”

这是一种洛基现还不很熟悉的、曾在米德加尔特地区内流传过的古旧言语。但在往后，等到对这一片大地更为熟稔后，他是必将会操持着同一种语言，以此事来调笑一个说话做事都爱卖些关子的年轻旅行者——

面对于初次见面的年轻人，那个男人的确是委以告知了一个假名——这一假名的意思实则正是：戴着面具的人。

而再接下来，便是当这样一番包含有双方自我介绍在内的简单谈话极为自然地落下了话音，点燃着炉火光亮的木屋之内亦暂且恢复了先前的宁静；直到自锅具中响起的音色频率从温吞到变得急促，再到化为沸腾的水泡，稍稍溢出浇在燃烧的木柴上发出低而刺耳的蒸发声……

似乎正是以锅里煮开的热水为一个无言的信号，依旧稍稍隔开着些个人距离的两名旅行者纷纷打开了行囊、取出了各自的干粮——并且在此期间，起身将沸腾的锅具从炉火上稍稍移开了些许，是那个戴着三角帽的男人主动往沸腾得不再那么厉害的锅内化开了一小块自己带来的盐巴、又加入了一小把经过干燥的蔬菜，随后低声邀请年轻人也喝上一些。

故而就着从木屋里现找到的食器，有些惊喜的喝着刚盛出锅的热汤，洛基是极为无意地注意到了这个年轻的男人虽说也和自己同样的以热汤佐餐，可在只喝了几口后就放下了汤碗；以他高挑的个头而言，这可谓是吃得很少了。

而且，还另有一件事。

说起这两名从一条道路不同方向的两头各自走来的旅行者在今夜自备的晚餐，洛基的干粮是分割成片的肉干。这是他在两天前幸运地猎到几只兔子后，按过去家里人教导的方法制作保存的。作为在狩猎、捕鱼为生的家庭里长大的年轻人，仔细地烘烤去了所有水分的肉干无疑是传统朴素又扎实的一餐。但另观那个男人装在行囊里带来的东西，与之相比则显然有所不同。

边端起碗喝着汤，年轻人边偷看着格林穆尼尔带来的干粮：他大致能够猜到浸泡在对方汤碗里的应当是某种被切成小块保存的植物块茎，而拿在手上的又是另一种不同于肉干的、看来就像是谷物磨碎后掺水烘烤成了具有韧性的扁平小块——缘于这些食物的原料都来自于平原地区耕种的作物，因此看在出身于终年霜雪交加地区的年轻人眼里，当然又是一次新鲜的体验。

这样说来，之前在河边遇上的那个男人，他口中提及的“新生世界”这一说法，恐怕也是所言不虚吧？

体会着自身真实的所看所感，且加及有默默地留下了印象的对象已然展现出来的个人魅力因素在内；感到自身对于某一个被人为用言语和敬仰高高捧在天上的存在原先怀有的偏见态度，于不自觉间变得柔和了许多，他忍不住在从意料外之处扬起的新奇感之作用下，再度低声对着那个男人开口道：

“这里真有趣。我真想见见到底是谁……究竟是个怎样的人，做出了这样一个世界。”

这一次，同样理应听见了年轻人这一低语的男人并没有做出什么特别的回应。他只是沉默地从自己带来的干粮上撕下了小块，放进嘴里慢慢地咀嚼着。

或许对方也确实是饿了吧？怀有如此的猜测，年轻人再一次向着那个男人偷偷地打量了一眼，而后便像是又记起了自己的饥饿一般的，拿起了在火光温暖的映照下带上了一层格外引人食欲色泽的肉干，大快朵颐了起来。

 

和平相处的一夜，随后就在渐燃渐熄的火炉簇拥着变得微弱的火星发出的闪烁光点之中，平静地过去了。

尽管于共同借用一间木屋过夜的期间，分坐在炉火两侧的二人互相所展现出来的，都是一种对于萍水相逢者而言可谓颇显友善的态度，然而直到双方入睡以前，他们都并未在经历过的几场零散闲聊之中告知对方自身此行的目的地。

可是当第二日的清晨伴随着林中一层薄薄的雾霭降临在木屋的门前，纷纷整装背起各自的行囊走出到木屋之外后，就一如此前迈着步伐一齐想要走进这一扇门内那样的，两名旅行者又再次面朝向了同一个方向。

抬手按了按三角帽的帽檐，年轻的男人以斜瞥过的目光多打量了那名面带笑容的年轻人一眼，紧接着便换来了对方这样的一声回答：

“真巧啊，我接下来也打算去那一边看看呢。”

并非彻头彻尾的实话，但也没差；年轻人如此评价着自己此刻作出的举动。

本来，就像从约顿海姆步出家门时那样的，每每当他在行径途中遇上了什么非得择一不可的岔路，无所谓往左也无所谓往右的年轻人便折下一根树枝来，视其倒伏以决定自身的去路；换而言之，明确的主意和计划向来都并不存在于洛基的头脑里，而在已然抵达了最初视为目标的那一阵温暖天光下之后，事情就更是如此了……

便是于眼下，若要以搭建在蓝白色冰川上的一间小小冰屋为起点去看，这名多半已离家千里的小个头末子如今所行径的路线是大体朝向着南边，其间又稍稍偏西了一些的；当慢慢吞吞地一路走在实则并不熟悉的环境里，并不迟钝的年轻人当然也会自认已多少感受到了过于追逐着自在感和新鲜感向前进的局限，且恰恰是在就近遭遇的一次旅行经历里，偶然路遇的那一个手拿弓箭的知情者，亦已经让他尝到了有熟悉周边的人带头给予情报比之自己四处摸索着转来转去，要省事上百倍不止的甜头。

所以，只要见到格林穆尼尔十分肯定的以前方某处为目的地的往那边走，自己也厚起脸皮来擅自跟上去；这一想法几乎是在刚一踏出木屋的那一刻就于洛基的考虑中成了型，并继而又化为了口头的说辞和手脚上的行动——

就这样坦然地走在一条由他人带头走着的、尚不知前途的未知路线上，年轻人依旧踩着轻快的小步往前行进着。而虽说已在最初一开始就打过了声招呼，但此时一前一后、莫名又偶然地同路起来的两名旅行者双方之间尚且离得稍远，也不能说没有暂且解除了昨夜同宿时培养起来的友好，再度于心中对彼此重新怀有了些最基本的生硬。

一直到沿着脚下一条似乎通往森林里去了的道路又走过了半天，洛基才隐隐觉察到了那个走在自己前面的男人渐渐地放慢了步伐，直至最后停下了脚步、微微回过身地站在道路中间表露出了一副等待之意。

而此时此刻，在道路两旁的林地间正徐徐地吹着风。这风是自南边吹来的，打从根源之处便远远地绕开了北方山麓上半积半融的薄雪，故而不仅不寒，吹拂在身还为面颊和手背都带来了一丝柔缓的暖意。

就如此落在渐渐离得越发接近起来了的两道脚步声里，没有人真正开口多说出些什么话来，可沿着同一条小径往一个方向走去的二人——两名年轻的旅行者，他们的确是由此开始了一段同行的路途。


	4. （四）平和的散步

“真巧啊，我接下来也打算去那一边看看呢。”

听罢此话，他不免将一声轻轻的叹息，藏进了转身时斗篷于晨雾中扬起的同样轻微的声响里。颇有些无奈地背对着从后头跟上来的脚步声，这一个自称为“格林穆尼尔”的男人向着前方迈出了步伐，并且随即感受到了这还是自己踏上此行以来头一次这样想要叹气，也是自己头一次觉得非得在按下的三角帽檐之下针对某个人、或某件事表露出自己的态度不可。

只不过，想要以确切的言语去说清楚这一种落在情绪上的微妙之处，又到底显得是十分困难的——为此，似乎得多少从自己离开瓦尔哈拉以来的经历开始从头梳理一遍为好……

任凭肩上系着的行囊垂落着压住了背后半侧的斗篷，以握在右手上那一柄暂且用作手杖的木枪一下接一下地敲击着长满野草的小径边沿，尽管阿斯加德的神王奥丁向来都自认是不觉得能够从费神回首那些处在平和中的过去里，获取到什么太大的意义，可倘若真要他去将这些看似无用的过往逐一细细想来，纵使是这一名年轻的神王，他也难免会错愕于自己这一路旅行过来的经历，竟的的确确的并非是全然地和自身预先在王座上所设想的相符。

故而沿着一条道路往林中走去，他脚下的步伐迈得较之昨日是稍快了一些，做出的此一番举动就像是将“想要尽快完成这一段回忆”的念头给具现化了一般：

自从离开瓦尔哈拉以来，也已经过了一段相当长的时间；哪怕不停往前迈出的双腿总是保持着长旅所必要的轻快节奏，但纵观自己这一路旅行走来，年轻的旅行者便出乎于自身意料之外地发觉到了自己实则是从没有当真走得极为仓促焦急过。也许这是和得以久违地走下彩虹桥，再度与“人类”这一种族之间贴近了距离有关；当徒步行走在这一新生种族于米德加尔特内建立的各处集落之间、看着人类迅速繁衍与发展的痕迹，就在看似没有新鲜事又遍地都是新鲜事的氛围下一路平稳的走来，不知不觉间，周遭充溢的平和气息似乎也潜移默化地安抚了旅行者的内心。所以，可谓是直到抵达了那一处位于林间道旁的休憩木屋之时，经历了在暮色下迎面而来的偶然相遇过后，这名年轻的神王才遭遇上了第一桩须得借助压低帽檐和暂且离席，来掩饰自身所感吃惊不可的事情。

那么，就由此提及那一名身在木屋里时就已然充分表露出了自身之健谈性格的年轻人吧……便是在以这样的说法对于现如今正跟随在自己身后稍远处的另一名旅行者展开描述的时候，历经了一次藏在帽檐下的皱眉，就于考虑充盈满思绪之际，奥丁又不免在该如何评价对方的这一方面稍稍地打从心底涌现出了些许的迟疑：

首先，他已不能肯定是否该将对方称之为一名“年轻人”。

诚然身为布尔之子、创造了新生世界的阿斯加德神王，奥丁能够感受到对方饱满的精神和富有活力的身体确实融合出了一些发自身心的，比之自己或维利和菲都要更显活泼上许多的特征；但对方并非人类，且身上亦隐隐存在有与阿斯加德神族们自母亲那儿流传来的一脉相承的血统——此事同样毋庸置疑。

实则就于木屋门前相遇之初，观察对方前来的方向和听取此后闲聊时道出口的说辞，单凭这些无意中透露出来的信息便已让奥丁多少能够猜测到对方的身世：这名有着一只红色的左眼和一只蓝色的右眼，以互为异色的双眸给人留下了深刻印象的旅行者，虽说并非一名于新世界诞生前便生活在鸿沟里的居民，却理应在新生世界面前有着与其他神祇相似的立场——只无非于对方对此显然是无意隐瞒，或者说成是根本没有“该将此事加以隐瞒”的意识要更为妥当——奥丁这样判断着，并且正是因此感受到了一丝困惑之意于渴望洞察清楚一切的心头升起……

然而多余的疑惑也就到此为止。

只要事后再转念细想一番，除开有所惊讶于巨人的领地里竟也会诞生出这样个头与自己相仿的年轻人之外，眼下正行走在一段旅途之中的年轻神王倒也并不觉得出身和来历对于筛选同行者而言，能有什么太大的所谓……甚至可以这样说：只要自己还是“格林穆尼尔”，那么跟在自己身后小步前行的年轻人究竟是谁、来自何方，这些信息都并无关系且不值得大惊小怪。

感受不到什么想要施以恶意或暴行的气息，所耍的小聪明里也不像藏有更深的诡计；背后的跟随者之于自己似乎没有半分的威胁。

正是暗自心怀有这样的想法，他本来迈得稍快的脚步也渐渐地慢了下来。此后更是干脆觉得这样一前一后的追逐全无意义般地一时停下了步伐，让跟在后头的年轻人得以小跑几步追到自己的身边来。

事已至此，便是以眼梢的余光瞥看着那一名在自身的许可下几乎已和自己并排而行的年轻人，年轻的神王难免稍有感慨地意识到哪怕自己是抱有着一个明确的目的踏上了这一段旅行，可在赶走对方、或是甩开对方都很难以真正办到的前提下，自己又的确是不排斥于暂且和这个年轻人一同走上一程的。

究其缘由，大体上也有这个连隐瞒身世的意图都不具备的年轻人对待新生世界几乎一无所知，乃至于对原初世界也知之甚少，无论如何都不像会妨碍到自身目的这一因素在内；奥丁感到自己原本握紧木枪的右手也变得松缓了一些。

所以连同在旅途中头一次真切地感受到吃惊之前，那些被人为染上平和色彩的步伐一起，就把接下来的一段路途也当作是一场抵达旅途目的地前气氛温吞的散步吧……

一时任凭这样寻求于平稳的想法笼罩在不停向前迈步的的身心之上，两名年轻的旅行者是由此开始了一段同行的路途。

 

两道不甚齐整却纷杂得错落有致的脚步声，是彼此之间前后错开了一两寸地踏响在蜿蜒往森林之中去的小径上。

而小径的蜿蜒，也连带着林中周遭的景色悄然无声地默默改变着。故恰几乎是在互相缩短了相隔距离的两名旅行者自前后追逐，转而变为了漫步同行的同一时点，就和二人之中手扶三角帽带头走在前方的那个男人——奥丁事先所了解的一样：尽管在漫长的旅途中一路走来，可以显而易见地见识到人类这一种族早已在自己的文明里将自身的存在变得极为繁盛；可是在这片森林之中，便犹如是遭到某种肉眼不可见的屏障所分隔切断，自道路途中的某一个中间点起始，被踏在两名旅行者脚下向前延伸的小径就从人为踩踏出来的路辙变作了自然分开在树木之间的小道。

未经开拓的林间地面，自然是让前路显得难走了起来。但这番发生在脚下的转变看在知晓于目的地身在何方的人眼里，倒也是再明白不过地指示出了自己如今从地理上而言正走在通往终点的正确道路上。

看来就算是学会了狩猎的诀窍，人类的痕迹也没能更深地延伸进这片森林里去了；以略带考察性质的态度如此思索着，奥丁暗中推算着由自己带头创造出来的新生种族现今生存方式的极限——只是一旦将这番考察的思路与眼下亦在自己周身越发浓重起来的雾气相挂钩，他也就立即得出了蔓延在林中的冷清，实为理所之当然的结论。

毕竟当迈步跨入了林梢向着地面低垂下来的森林入口，一层绵密的雾气就沿着帽檐和衣裾向着人身上缠绕了过来，而越是沿着道路往前行走，贴附在面颊和手背上的雾气亦然变得越重。似乎与时候和季节都全无关联，他感到此时这阵如一张布幔般覆盖在森林里的湿气已稍稍超出了会让自己觉得舒适的程度，只好在跟在自己身边的年轻人依旧表露于外的活泼举止，还多少能够从心情上替他祛除开一些湿气带来的沉重：

无疑就在此刻，那个为他所记着其名为洛基的年轻人于大体上还照旧保留着和自己初见时全然相似的印象，年轻的神王这样想——只不过唯有一点略加以了改变，那便是这活泼在现如今就仅仅是表现在了轻快的举手投足和面含着微笑的神色之上了。

与在木屋之内盘腿坐在火炉前说个不停时不同，这会儿走在身边同行的年轻人自从今天清晨站在木屋门前向他出声打过招呼之后，到此为止，都还没有主动开口在同行之中说过一句话——

没有询问这里是哪儿，也没有询问目的地要去哪儿。那名年轻人只是默默地以一种似乎也能影响到带头者的轻松悠闲的态度，跟在奥丁的后头穿过又高又斜地连成一片的草丛、跨过一根根凸起在地面泥土之外的树根，如同享受着冒险般地走在周围这片人迹未踏的森林里。

而人迹未踏，则代表着森林里的一草一木都还依然全无外来干扰的保持着最初且最自然的样貌丰盛地生长着：由雾气带来的湿润，加及葱郁的树木相互紧贴、并拢着舒展开的枝叶让光线只在少数的地方能够直射到地面；因此喜阴湿的草叶在贴地的低矮处就长得很是繁茂了。

无需太多的推敲观察，显然这些遍布满整片森林的植被是越往深处走，便越是向着中心地带生长得密集繁杂。

也许是从来没有见过这类密林深处的自然风貌吧，不知从何时起，他注意到跟在自己身后那名为洛基的年轻人开始向着四周围好奇的东张西望起来，不仅是活着的一草一木，连一个稍稍隆起的土丘或一根自然倒下的枯木，都要一一查看再三才肯移开视线罢休。

就这样放着这名仿佛对世间一切都觉着很是新奇的年轻人自行向着存于林中的种种生态展开自由考察，此举作为与其仅是纯粹同行者关系的自己来说，也不无不可之处；起初，依然带头走在行路前方的奥丁便是带着此种考虑，将脚下的步伐迈得与先前一样全不加犹豫。

可是又犹如放着起风处不管，原本再微小的风暴亦会渐渐扩大蔓延开来同理。当第一次听见从背后传来了踩过草叶小跑着追赶上来的声响之时，年轻的旅行者向前迈出的脚步难免有所迟疑了一瞬。而待到这声响又从自己的身后响起了第二次、第三次，将握在手中的木枪浅浅地刺入地面，奥丁脚下所踏的步伐，也不得不在一次仰起脸来张望头顶上透过树冠缝隙显露出的一抹天色之间，加以停顿了下来。

再任由自己的同行者凭着好奇心张望来张望去的，便极有可能出于太过放慢手脚而阻碍到前进的行程。他为此感到了一丝烦恼，但与此同时，也恰是趁着双眸中的视线自头顶重新移回到了林中地面的这一机会，颇为无意的，奥丁又是在一次眨眼间，打从高深的杂草和浓密的树荫下注意到了藏身于其间的一些事物：

正是在那些遍布满地的植被草木里，其中也不乏混杂有数种草药的影子；纵使这一发现顺理想来很是自然，可是对于初入林间的人而言，或许这些顺理成章的东西也具有特意一看的价值——

故而轻轻地叹出了一口气，打算让往后的前进能变得再顺畅一些的年轻神王就此抬了抬系着行囊的肩膀，继而带头从前路上转过了步伐，伸手指着不远处一串缠绕在枯树上的宽叶藤蔓，果断地开口道：

“这种有止血的效果。”

而还不待到这番不加以任何前言说明的话音刚一落下，他又俯身以手指翻起了脚边一簇于细叶的顶端垂挂有黄色丝状花穗的植物告诉听者：“这一种退热的功效不俗。”

最后，扭头看向了恰好隔开在自己与同行者之间的一块岩石，这一名旅行者目光敏锐地搜寻到了某种喜好循着阴湿匍匐在地的苔藓，眼下正贴着石面和地面之间一条窄窄的缝隙满长过了一圈。

“不论砍伤还是刺伤，直接敷在皮肤上都有促进伤口愈合的作用。”

他罕见地超出于自身一贯寡言的性格，对着生长在林间的植物自顾自絮絮叨叨地诉说了不少。直到将临近入眼的几种草药的用途都一一说尽，伴随着自身口中落下的话音将饱吸入胸腔中的雾气一吐而出，奥丁再次从三角帽下定睛看向了同行者，并且终于听见了自那一名面露惊讶之色的年轻人口中，于此也久违地再度道出了一声话音：

“——你可真是博学啊，这些都是旅行必备的知识吗？”

默默地将这声夸赞听入耳中，年轻的神王不置可否地抬手按了按自己的帽檐。

并非是必备不可，也并非只限于旅行——只是对于知识的储备，说来总是越多越好……毋宁说倘若能够不去提前设想这些智慧的碎片究竟是要使用在何时、何地、何处，甚至是连究竟能否派上用场都不加以多想，如此单是为汲取知识而汲取知识，如此逐一将每一寸的条理都细细理清的过程，乃是最为令人愉悦的啊……

便是这样默然地躲藏在压低的帽檐下梳理着自身最为真实的想法，他暗自品味着一番本应让欣悦感满溢于胸的发自心灵的低语——然而，却不知是出于何种缘故，此刻在年轻的神王那张被掩于帽檐之下的面孔上实则是并见不着什么喜色，反倒是一道不易觉察地皱起的眉头，为旅行者低垂下的神色增添上了一分无人知晓的黯淡。

不过这一分道不明缘由的神色只在卸下力度的手指从帽檐上松开的那一瞬间，就已然从他的脸上无声息的消失了。重新扬起了双眸中的视线，期待于自己的费心解说能收获到一些成效的奥丁以平静的神色凝视着眼下落后在不远处的同行者，耐着性子看着对方在事先指点过的那几种药草之间来回转悠着、又多观察了一会儿，接着抬起脸来，朝向自己露出了一个愉快的笑容。

“这种藤蔓和这些花瓣细长的花，我都还是头一次见。”

如此真诚的说罢，年轻人微微笑着盯住了奥丁的双眼，也眨了眨自己的眼睛，然后便有些出人意料地蹲下身子，指着长出在岩石表面的苔藓，稍稍侧着脸颊说了起来：

“但这种植物，也许我在故乡附近也见识过……就长在少数岩石裂缝里的一丁点泥土上。别看它们像是没法自己站起来似的趴在地上，实际上很耐寒，对冻伤也管用。”

要说能够促进伤口愈合的药草只需仔细捣碎了涂抹在皮肤上，也照样可以舒缓冻伤，这似乎理所当然地是自小生活在约顿海姆境内的年轻人才会具有的知识。而作为竭力从鸿沟上创造了温暖的大地，再上升到阿斯加德神域内居住的神明，奥丁先前的不知情也可谓是毫不奇怪，甚至可说成是并无所谓的一件事。

但对于确确实实地是将欠缺的一角知识补充予了自己的那名年轻人，就在经历过了稍感惊讶的片刻时间之后，也同样走到了那块岩石前方并屈下膝头，等到先行观察、研究过了一会儿这一种本以为是早已熟识的植物，以手指略加支起了三角帽的帽檐、微微地点了一下头，他开口向着年轻人道出了一声自己的感谢：

“感谢你无偿的告知。”

“能有一件值得告诉给你的事情，我也很高兴。”

随着年轻人轻松又自然地冲着道出感谢之辞的同行者摆了摆手，这一同屈膝于同一块岩石旁的二人又不约而同地起身，再度回身向着本应视为前方的方向迈开了脚步。

行路是因此恢复了应有的轻快。只是缘于取回了自身健谈性格的年轻人由此便不再客气的主动冲着所见所闻逐一问东问西了起来，走在前头的年轻神王也就不得不总是开口，以求及时地给予每一个询问以自身的见解和回答。

可两名旅行者向前行进的一路上倒也再没有遇上什么太大的耽搁。故而待到往后又一次真正地停下脚步时，便是出于时候已然临近日落了。

 

日暮时分的天色，是从某一时点开始迅速地与树木投下的长影连作了一片，使得那些照旧凝聚着雾气的半空中随即也徐徐地呈现出了一层遮覆住视野的昏暗。

林间的日落来得不很突然，却总是早早地就徘徊在旅行者脚步的前方，对前行造成妨碍。而想必是自从跨入林地的那一刻起也同步做好了当日须得夜宿在森林内的准备吧，面对着眼中渐暗的视野，两名同行的旅行者对此都没有特别地说些什么。

好在夜宿用的柴火是伸手可得的。无需特意打上一句什么招呼，自从察觉到天色逐渐转暗起，走在一起的二人便一同于沿路上捡拾起了断落的树枝各自在臂弯下夹着。就在这一过程中，双方皆注意到了他们彼此似乎都是有意地尽量多捡拾起那些散落在地上的湿柴，不约而同地期待着能够用数目去多少弥补湿润的雾气在生火上带来的麻烦。

只是不论手上显得再怎样忙碌，两名旅行者的脚步还依然是维持着快而不急的步调往前走着的。

直至展现在前方的视野于日落的余晖里突然微微地略有开阔，再度停下了步伐的二人便由此意识到了自身此时正站在一处较之前后都稍显空旷的场所：就在这条大致总为两侧树林夹在中间的林道之上，两侧的边界是忽地如呈现出了两道弧度般的向后拓宽了一些。他们看见有三四棵倒下的枯树横卧在地面——这树或许是被过去一场骤来的雷雨不慎击倒在地的，但在焦黑的树皮下丛生的高草依然茂密，使得周遭丝毫没有显露出半分曾有山火蔓延过的痕迹。

“这里怎么样呢？”

“我也觉得这里不坏。”

开口应和着年轻人在此过夜的提议，奥丁抬起的视线随之张望了一眼倒卧下的枯树的对侧，即看往了一路走来的他们双方还未去过的那一面方向。

“你先做些整理准备，我去确认附近是否安全。”

边自口中道出了让已然在一截枯树上落座的年轻人先行在此休息的话语，边将自己的行囊和收集来的柴火也放下在了另一截枯树的旁边，如此道罢的年轻神王只在右手上拿着那一柄亦可视为手杖看待的木枪，此后便一番轻装地独自在定下的夜宿地点周遭四处巡看了起来。

因此在接下来的一段路途中，他是比之与同行者结伴时要更为警惕地打量着四下走着。

只不过就和来时的一路上相同，围绕着那一块伏倒有三四棵枯树的野营地，他确信自己在其附近周遭并没有见识到什么值得警惕的踪影或痕迹。而待到迈开步伐再往前方试探着走上了一段路程，那些因雾气飘浮四处而笼罩在周身的潮湿感亦不可思议地有了加以减弱的征兆——

便是待到走到了这一处时，人就仿佛能够透过眼前渐散的雾气，预先地去看清些什么……

看来此刻是已经身在极为靠近林地中心的地方了。伴随着一条于暮色之下亦显得分外清晰的道路径直地铺展开在眼前，猜测的轮廓也在探路者的心中逐渐明晰了起来。奥丁知晓自己对于迈步走过的距离和剩余下的距离都已然暗自在心中有数，只无非是当重新往后方调转过脚步之时，那一阵潮湿的雾气便又再度于眼前弥漫了开来，让他记起了在自己留下了行囊的那一片野营地里，此时依然是雾气弥漫的——

要想顶着颇为浓厚的雾气独自做好野营于林地之中的准备，这必然会面临有诸多的不便。

正是出于转念想到了此事，故当抬起枪尖调头往回走时，从他双腿间跨出的步伐便也重新加快了一些。然而，却又恰恰是在再度寻着原路返回到横着枯树的野营地门前之际，那本是有所加速的步伐就又在一次顿足之后，于这名与同行者加以了汇合的旅行者脚下停了下来。

“你回来了？怎么样，这附近安全吗？”

依旧舒适地伸着双腿坐在其中一截枯树上，那出声发出询问者正用左手撑着脸，另一只手上则拿着一根尺寸稍长些的树枝，用以拨弄着一簇燃起在身边的火苗；就作为夜宿野外的第一步——也是最为重要的一步，他看见一捧哪怕隔得更远一些也足可以看清楚其明亮的篝火，已被年轻人顺利地点起在了野营地的中央。

因而以略一点头作为询问的答复，归来的旅行者继而小步地走到了年轻人的对侧，将木枪也放置在了先一步搁下的行囊旁，随即静静地在这一段正面朝向着篝火和年轻人的枯树上坐了下来。

而等到同行的二人终于都一齐在野营地里安顿下来的这一时点降临，彼此皆安静地围着同一捧篝火对坐着、凝望着同一抹光亮，他们双方之间，似乎都是有意不去找寻话题般地刻意维持了一阵子不言不语的沉默。也就是在这同一阵沉默之下，将交叠起来的双手放在了自己的大腿上，微微低下视线的奥丁紧接着便从双手手甲的虎口上瞧见了薄薄一层反着光的水气。

虽说没能亲眼见到对方是以怎样灵巧的方法，在周遭沉重的雾气下迅速地点起了这团火，可想要点燃一捧湿润的树枝，那一定比起在路旁的木屋里点上火炉时要难上许多……不知怎的，他这样思索了起来，使得那一团在雾气的映照下变得扑朔的火光，于此也带上了一层极为湿润的影子。而就在他低头观察着脚边影子的此刻，原先透过头顶枝叶间的缝隙仍可张望到些许的夕晖，便已经彻底地不见了踪影。

这个季节的白昼还不怎么漫长。

故而便是伴随着日头从天际的消失，几乎是不可抑制的，他感到一些有关于今天一日将到此结束的感想也如同身边逐步被填埋于深邃夜色之中的影子一起，从思绪深黑色的幕底里依次浮现，让他意识到不管此前的自己到底是怀抱着怎样的心情只需迈步地在林间茂密却不失盎然趣味的草木里行走——或是以怎样平和的心情久违地在平稳中打从人类代为开拓好的道路上行径而过——可只要由此再往前走去，就是自己此趟旅行的目的地了。

“雾气越来越浓了，不烤一烤火就该觉得冷了。”

面对于耳畔突然传来的年轻人的话音，他秉持着沉默地听着，又慢慢地垂下了自己带着一层银色睫毛的眼皮。

将会到此为止，也应当就到此为止——他可以感受到那些多余的轻松正迅速地在思绪中有所消减，最后从心头消散了。再往后，就在略一有所摇曳的火光下，他以平静——却很是正经的口吻，开口嘱咐起了坐在面前的那一名年轻人。

“……在这附近，我没有感受到危险的气息。”

倘若说在今日同行的这一路上，作为一名享受长旅的旅行者，他已竭力通过种种闲谈和问答，让这名自行跟上来的年轻人感受到了不虚此行；那么在至此往后最末的一段路途之中，他则无疑是想向任何人保守住自己此行的目的和所怀有的秘密的：身为“创世的神王”，阿斯加德的奥丁。

“我有些私事须得在森林里完成……这件事必须由我独自前往。”

就在这样一番听来低缓的说辞里，仅唯有“独自”二字咬得很重。以双眼凝视着说服对象的诉说者正是想要以此凸显出蕴藏在话语间的某种直白语意。

或许是同样敏锐地感受到了蕴藏在话语中的情绪，便是在这番话音落下的后一瞬间，那名依旧还将面颊侧托于左手手掌上的年轻人，在他那不露愠色的面孔上，一对异色的眼珠又于此刻应声在双眸里灵活地来回转动过了几圈。

“既然你都这么说了，我当然是不会再擅自跟上去的。你可以放心。”

眼见着对方像是明白了自己的意思，也接受了自己的说辞，甚至还表露出了一副并未觉得自身遭受到了什么冒犯的大方态度——为此，奥丁不禁先行轻轻地点了一下头。但到此为止，对方那名年轻人的话语却似乎是还没有说完：

“再说，我带在身上的干粮还有不少剩余，这座森林里也留着许多新鲜的东西和景色可看。我可以就在这附近转一转、散散步，绝不打扰你的私事。等你把事情都给办完了之后，我们再一起出森林。”

他看见同行者那张转而露出了微笑的面孔，于此从手掌上扬了起来。

“这主意怎么样，格林穆尼尔？”

一团跳跃在野营地中央的篝火光亮，此刻依然无声地映衬着左右两旁的两截枯树。觉察到自己交叠在大腿上的双手指尖静静地张了张，他为对方自然又毫不吝啬地表露出来的这分悠闲而吃惊，敛于双眸中的眼神在一瞬之间，也难免向下落在了亮起于脚边的火光上。

年轻的神王就这样在那顶压于额前的三角帽下浅浅地吸了一口气。而待到再次从跳动的光影里抬起了视线，为他所看见的也仍旧还是对方那一张不知为着什么事而愉快着的笑脸——

覆盖在红色眼珠上的银色睫毛，由此悄然地眨动了一下。就在低声开口的同时，他亦略加迟疑地从年轻人的脸上移开了自己的视线。

“如果你还想和我同行，就在明天日落前来这里汇合。”

便是在如此说完自己的应答之后，不知为何，他又将那嚅嗫声在缓缓开合的双唇间重复了一遍：“如果还想和我同行……”

对方究竟是否听见了这声重复，他并不清楚。因为就在道出这一句重复的时候，他觉得自身也有些飘忽，仿佛像是在某个还没有脱身的梦里。

之后当第二日的清晨来临，行走在一段长旅之中的旅行者和途中相陪在旁的年轻人，便在前一天燃起的篝火旁暂且道了别。再往后，又多多少少地在预先探好的道路沿途左右徘徊了一阵子，待到确认了那名做出过保证的年轻人是当真没有顺着自己的足迹跟随上来之后，微微合上眼眸的奥丁深深地在原地呼吸了一口雾气稍有散去的林间空气。

属于神明的思路变得清醒而明晰。他就这样独身踏上了伸开在林荫之中直指向着目的地而去的道路。


	5. （五）在泉水旁

尽管凭借常理难以轻易理解，但倘若掘开丰饶的大地，犹如那道亘古鸿沟般地自世界的中点向着东北面的外沿劈砍开一道裂口——有此足以在大地上嵌入一筋新骨血之决议者，便会看见似若支撑在天与地之间的世界树，那深没入地底之根系中的一条分支，是的确自新生世界米德加尔特的中心向外生长着、最终延伸到了这一处遍布满迷雾的森林之中心，并促使这森林的腹地里涌出了一股清澈无比的泉水。

而原本袭染着整片森林的雾气，也一丝一缕地随着前行的路途渐趋稀薄，直至到此全然消退，就仿佛被确实涌现在某处的泉眼给吸入了其中一般。

智慧的泉水深藏在此；深藏在此的乃是一切智慧的源泉。故而系行囊于肩头，扫斗篷于身后；一道独身迈步前行的步伐，如今正向着此行所认定的目的地行进着。乃至于此后所迎来的，便将是一次早已注定好的驻足。

 

要是在某个可被称作“事后”的时点，去细密地对所谓的“命运”展开一番回顾，那么随着时间源源不断地向前推进而去，已然越过一道道门坎的回顾者便会越发觉察到，实则有着比能够想象得到的多出许许多多倍的东西，将会在此一刻被带动着，纵身跨过了第一条于未知之处刻划下的分界线；若是有展开回忆的必要，那么想必回忆者本身亦会选择使用如下的叙述，作为此番恐怕再难复刻之体会的开场旁白：那是在视作彻底调整心境地深深呼吸过一口林间的雾气后，又已然向前走过了一段路程的时候了……

拨开清晨蒙亮时披挂在周身的灰霭和青白，举足步入白昼投下的一轮光圈；伴随着掩于三角帽檐下的一次抬眼张望，林中的树木便如同听取了神王一声无言之令般地在眼前散开——只见已然沾上了一层尘土的靴底之下于不声不响间停下的步伐，在此略显怠慢地往微微张开的口中送上了一声发自肺腑的轻缓叹息，而叹息者本人，则在耳闻见的叹息声中略显迟钝地站在原地，感受着自身心口快速鼓动的韵律。

就落在奥丁那双挑起一丝惊讶之色的眼眸里，始终踏于其脚下的细长形状的道路在此消失了，取而代之变作了一圈散满阳光的绿地，贴在已如远景般将自身轮廓连成一片的树木围绕出的一方空地中间，且将准许外界涉足其间的唯一入口悄然掩藏在了这里。

“终于到了”；一如在风中凝结起来的水珠一般，于年轻神王的思绪中好不容易地浮现起了这样的话语；只是这番饱含感慨的话语，却又在顷刻之间便消散进了思绪中加以转向的风中：——纵使在眼下心生怀疑地回过身去，那片再难一眼望见的七彩桥梁与金色廊柱也都早已远在千里或万里之外。

而一旦任凭回首探看上一眼的冲动于心底一闪而逝，再定睛凝望向眼前，这一名对自身终究是抵达了目的地一事表露出了认同之色的年轻神王，随之便感受到了恰如是取代了原先要弥漫在全身的湿闷始终占据住头脑一角的林间雾气，面前入眼的这一幕幽深静谧的景色，亦是如一张布幔般地覆盖了下来，婷婷袅袅地一时裹住了自己的内心，让他自身也暂且难以去体会本应深埋于其间的真意。

再次深深地合起了双眸，奥丁往自身起伏的胸腔中纳入了一口迫使其回归规律起伏的气息。

便是在此时此刻，与其说入眼的一派幽静风景足以抚平一名旅人长久以来滞压在心头的焦灼，倒不如说过剩的幽静反是更为激起了旅行者本能中的谨慎之心。因此，就代替于依旧迟疑着不知是否该在这一时点多去展开思考的头脑，年轻的神王随即命令自己的双腿和脚步再次往前行动了起来，一步接一步地将自身的足迹印在了这片铺展开于阳光之下的绿地里。

故正是那一片片只知沐浴阳光舒展自身的茂密草叶，在无心间记录下了来访者毅然的足迹：

起初，是迈步跨过了一丛宽叶的藤蔓；再随其后，就紧接在缠绕上树干的藤蔓后头，当微微抬起的右手以举起的枪尖轻抚开自树杈和枝桠上高高垂落下来的几簇金黄色长丝状花穗，与此同时，须得穿梭于花影之间避让出完整视野的眼睛，又打从余光里扫看见了在自身扶住岩石下荫蔽处的另一侧手甲掌心旁满是青绿的生苔……

心怀谨慎的求访之意行于此地，他是自然而然地注意到了在此片绿地里生长着的一切植被无疑都与外界的林地间全然相同，可又大多要较之少光多湿的外界更为繁盛。就在这些比之林中要更显鲜丽的花木映衬之下，奥丁不断地往前走着，双腿迈出的步伐全无停留的一直交替延伸到一池水面于煌煌的水光间骤然入眼——这看在眼底的水面，分明显出了一派无比齐整的平静，却偏偏是落在不甘示弱的耳中之时，又不知从何处传来了自泉眼中冒出活水的声音。

到此为止，已没有更多可绕的歧路。他顺着平静的水面旁映为新绿色的岸边，缓缓地推进着自己的视野。此后在不知何时，便已将一个宁静无声的身影纳入了自身的眼中。

或许是打从最初起便听闻见了年轻的旅人靠近过来的脚步声，亦或许是全然没有觉察到年轻神王的来访；也不知究竟是自日头升起时就一直逗留于水边，还是在这一会儿功夫里恰好走出这片绿地里的蔽身之处。就如生息在绿地上的草木般自然地停留在这里，那一道于此刻无声息地落入进了奥丁眼中的身影如今正单膝屈身在平静的水边，以伸出的双手相掬着没入水中舀起一捧，随后又将一副悠然自在的面孔凑近掌中吮饮起了这清澈的泉水。

毫无疑问的，便是与这道身上整齐地穿着一袭皮毛衣物的身影相比，那些以一式一样的姿势屈膝于森林外的无数条河边同是掬水而饮的其他生灵，乍看来就仿佛不过是眼前的身影倒映在水中的一个个模糊影子；而投出影子之人，则无疑是从自身与那些“倒影”相似的动作中，透露出了一股其他存在都无法比拟的深妙底蕴。

由此沉浸在自身所觉察到的判断与感受之下，远道而来的旅行者不禁默默地屏住了呼吸：不会有错——这就是踏出了此一趟漫长旅途的自己打算要找寻的人。

然而，哪怕这一名瞪大了双眼的来客，是于自身的面容难免因事出突然而染上惊讶神情的数秒以内，也照旧没有从静默的喉咙里多发出一丝声响，甚至连此前缓缓往泉水边靠近过去的步伐也在一时间停了下来；可就在年轻的神王尚不及更多掩饰自身神色的后一瞬间，那个已然饮罢了泉水的身影也不慌不忙地用手臂擦拭去了沾湿下颔的水滴，继而打从一双窥看的眼眸前起身、转身迈出一步，向着来访者所在的草丛与树干旁沉静地凝望了过来。

“你来了。布尔之子，黄金宫殿年轻的统治者。阿斯加德的奥丁。”

在这仿佛洞悉了一切的问候声前，被问候的年轻神明短促地吸了一口气。现在，他也认得这身影无疑是属于新生世界开天辟地前，便已于世间生息游荡的冰霜巨人的一支了。而固然从神王所在的这一面迢迢望去，此时展露在阳光下的这副面孔已与记忆之中往昔严酷的时日并不相似，可又是借于恍然间的一次领会，他得以从投来的目光深邃中，辨认着其间到底是还残留有属于过去的面影。

比之于阿斯加德神域内云集有无尽臣民的统治者，如今站在水边的，是被袭卷的洪流推之往过去的守夜人。

只不过，正是在此副依旧带着过去色相的面孔上，从那两片就连泉水也无法彻底润泽的干燥嘴唇中，却据传是能够纺织出连通往未来的话语。

世界树——“尤格德拉希尔”的一支根须垂入此片迷雾森林中，由此便从林间平地上渗出了一口浸蕴满智慧的泉眼。据传闻：巨人弥米尔守于泉水旁，日夜饮用此泉之水，习得古今未来之事，时至今日终成世上最为睿智之人——这是早在金仑加鸿沟尚被掩埋在无穷尽的蒸汽之下，冰霜与烈火奏响的乐章片刻不曾停息的时代起，便口口相传于众神话音里的一则传说，此中自是饱含有往日的瑟缩之辈对于明日所心怀的渴求和希冀……

就在这一刻，犹如是那一张要旅行者的思绪在谨慎前行中暂时止息的幽静布幔，被一双将面前场景全然映入其中的眸子给自行一举扯去了般的，这一双眸子的主人不由自主地又向前迈出了一步。

终于——自己亲身抵达了这一处传说中的地方，亲眼见识到了传言中的人物；便是伴随于此番强烈的感慨作用在紧绷的精神，他垂在斗篷旁握着木枪的右手竟也难免有些兴奋的发抖。但就与这分难以压抑的兴奋截然相反，同是在这一时刻，自弥米尔浅灰色的双眼中，一束平静——乃至于已然显出了冷淡之色的视线，亦从来访者所朝向的眼前投递而来，不偏不倚地望向了年轻神王握于手中的枪尖如今正略略的向前倾着，毫无留情地刺穿了落入此片绿地的淡金色阳光。

随即，应和着从闪闪发光的泉眼中鼓动而出的清澈水声，他听见这泉眼的主人自口中道出了话语：

“是什么缘由，让远道而来的访客手持着一柄凶器靠近到这面清净的泉水旁？”

一缕不知是否出于年岁沉浸而染上了铁灰色的鬈发贴在发问者的额前。但来访者依旧可猜测到在那鬈发的遮掩下，已有一丝褶痕拧起在眉间。

他明敏地觉察到了对方打量着自己持于手中的武器之时，怀揣的戒备便从语气和措辞中传递而出。因此急忙开口对自身的意图加以了辩解。

“除却防身，再无他用——”

可这短促的说辞，又在眨眼间被自泉水边传来的后续话音所打断。

“不止是刺入眉心的枪尖。你的手甲，全身上下都还残留有血的气味；难道你能够否认，你当下所有的统治不曾有赖于这血气的威慑？难道你一刻也不曾设想过，论征战与武力降服，这二者本就都是刻在自己本性中应得的宿命？”

故而比起方才以为皱眉者所表露出的戒备乃胆怯的亲缘，换到如今再看来，哪怕赤手空拳、胸腹不着一件防具，泉边的巨人对这一名手持武器的来访者，实则是全无半点畏惧之意的。纵使接连不断地从喉中吐出言语，貌似有逞口舌之快之嫌疑，但那一字一句的话语也依旧都是有理有据。

“原初的尤弥尔，本是你我所有流淌有巨人血脉者的起源。而现今如你一般自诩为神明者，则以原初残剩的遗产搭建自己的城池，视他枯朽的血肉为自身的疆土……”

当话音说到了这里，在那双灰色的眼睛里有了一丝笑意，又从其间不加遮掩地透露出了一分混杂于一体的狡黠与嘲弄：“这样的日子，可曾让你们心满意足？”

究竟是对于一则传说怀有的尊敬，又或是一阵浅薄的心虚，还是对于无比直截了当的辛辣正论暗生出了一丝畏惧？将言论中夹杂着的不快听入耳中，把一切的反驳之意吞入腹底，知晓此刻已到了自身回辩之时机的年轻来客，动手扶住那柄先前略有前倾的木枪垂直地立于地面，往后也依旧只将自身表述的重点单纯地拘束在不倚赖于任何武力之举的话语言辞上。

“自然是难以满足——我自然是知晓众神同享有的现在，还仍然留存有难以视而不见的不足之处。”

“哦？”

使得自身道出的话语和迈出的步伐都共同再向前一步，这名阿斯加德的统领者于此是踏足在了世界树的根系旁，对着泉水的看守者沉声相告：

“正是为了替疲于享乐的众神重新找回精神与意志上应存的‘条理’，我才踏上此趟旅行。”

由此一来，便是听取着这一番似带有凛然之色的表述，那彰显着讽喻的笑意，也就从倾听之人神色的表面暂且消去了。

“看来，你此行前来是有意询问我的意见了？”

“固然您的见解宝贵，可想必也只有能够理解其寓意的助言，才有用处。”

以眼睛凝视着面前整一片的风景，自来客浅色的嘴唇中吐露出的话音随之稍有了一次停顿。

“那么……”就同样将有所放低的话音在口中暂缓，赶在来访者的诉说停顿下来的后一瞬间，从那堪被称为睿智者的喉中，继而亦道出了年轻的神王想要听见的答复：“你所渴望的，是亲口饮下智慧之泉水？”

“正是。”

向着前方投出了双眸中毫无一丝闪避的视线，终于立身在了智慧之泉的水边，奥丁诚实地说出了自己此行最终的目的。

只是这目的，说来自然是某种追求到最后所结出的一颗果实。而他也不免要于这一至关重要的时点在暗中自认：那是一个直到此刻为止，都还未曾与任何人提及、也从未允许其真正显露在自身神色表面的过程——所谓的追求，便是从思考竭力绽放的花萼中诞生出一个可单独取出予人展示的果实；而归根结底，这一看似诚实的展示，却又自是从其虚情假意诞生的根源上，连接着另一番还不曾暴露给除开他自身以外任何旁人知晓过的顾虑……

是的，除开结论外，他承认自己面对着同样站在泉水边的巨人时，从口中道出的大半都是谎言。当然，如此大费周章的行事，就是想要在这一谎言不被揭穿的前提下直接达到自身的目的……

可偏偏是待到这挟裹着目的的话音落下，将以伪饰衬托出的结论展示于人前——就在这一至关重要的时点，便犹如拥薄冰入暖水，仅是与那道灰而深邃的目光相接触后不过数秒，他已感到了这一身本就在精神和意志的焦虑中遍布满了裂痕的谎言之衣，轻而易举的便破碎了。

“究竟是何种条理，值得你如此费心费神？”

耳中听闻见了道出的反问，双眸注视着那双浅灰色的眼睛细细地眯起、细得不再对来访者作出任何神色上的展现。犹豫在一瞬间便覆盖过了年轻神王的眼睛。

想来在经由智慧之泉滋养出来的眼力面前，寻常的欺瞒骗术终究是太过浅薄。就算在踏上远行的长旅之前，能够以一届神王之形、之名，瞒过聚集在王座下送行的维利和菲的眼睛，但在所看、所思、所想都同样深远的存在面前，考虑得过于便宜的谎言，只会加速抵达本便薄弱的信用的极限。

年轻的访客两片抿紧的嘴唇，在此略显无力地张开了些许。使得阳光清晰地晒出了上头干燥的纹路。

“——的确……我所追求的并非随处可见的寻常‘条理’。”

似乎正是自这一予以了妥协的时点起始，那一层干燥的纹路也自脱皮的嘴唇接系上了忧愁的心口。此后，便从那张开了些许的口舌其间，吐露出了蕴含有真实忧郁的言语来：

“如果世间有一人能够分享今日我心中的秘密……想必此事只能告诉给睿智如您者一人。”

就应和着话音，年轻的视线转而微微垂下。本就显得谨慎的语气，因某种缘由而变得更为小心翼翼。

“倘若有一理由，使人之所以甘愿历经跋涉的长途，辗转于日月交替的旅程；那实为亲身体会了斩杀等同于世界之根基的尤弥尔，亲历知晓到了连那样的存在也终有被取代毁灭的一天……”

故而当坐上了神王之位，身陷在日复一日的沉思之中，心有余力之人便自然会逐步的考虑、渐渐地忧虑起了当今如春日草木般欣欣向荣的阿斯加德神，是否也终会在浑浑噩噩里，走上与巨人尤弥尔相同的老路；正是出于如此深刻的担心无从舒缓、徘徊在心头久久不散，甚至是在每移动一步黄金的棋子时都将愈演愈烈，他才不得不寻求于传闻，想要依据传说喝那口远在千万里外的泉水，以求哪怕零星半点的智慧……

年轻的阐明者越发觉察到了那忧虑无从纾解。便是在仔细的诉说、逐字的阐述之时，他亦感受到了一阵滚烫的焦虑袭身：为了追求、获取这一之于自己而言必不可少的智慧，他焦虑着，到头来甚而连那获取的过程也沾染上了一层焦灼的色彩。

“若想要看清一切的‘条理’，就非得为此寻求到无上的智慧不可。”

“这可真是诚实至极。”

传来的回音里稍带着些讽刺，但终究是褪去了怀疑。他的舌尖因此舔了舔发苦的嘴角。

“我无意曲解自身的诉求……”仿佛连胸腔中流动的心血也将要被那口吸尽林间一切雾气的泉眼所夺走，那渴求的声音里呈现着濒临于极点的干燥：

“——如果这也是通往无上智慧的‘条理’之一。”

奥丁的胸腔在斗篷下微微地起伏着；而在这名默默深吸吐纳着泉边空气的神王面前，那名为弥米尔的巨人也在片刻间陷入了沉思，且终将在短暂的数秒之后，开口道出自身对于这一番自白的回答。

“……但我也不能让你白饮这泉水。”

就在短暂的静默过后，那灰色的眼睛再度抬了起来，也再一次地与年轻的神王那一双将一切思虑都封锁在宁静色泽之中的眸子，于半空里静谧的相撞。

“让我看看你的坚决和忧虑，还有你的意志与对于智慧的渴求到底到了何种地步……你可在这汲满智慧的泉眼之中满饮一口——”

那睿智的巨人伸出了一根手指。

“只是作为饮下这一口泉水的代价，你须得将一只眼睛留在此泉之中。以证自身。”

待到这声话音落下，守卫在泉边的身影亦将双臂环抱在了自身的胸前。

 

这世间有诸多的难题，是单凭借常理所不可解的。

好比论及弥米尔在此时吐露出此番苛刻要求的用意，究竟是想让年轻的神王知难而退，还是在听来残酷的言辞中另有深意，眼下全都还未尝可知。

然而，至此相距自身长途跋涉而来的目标仅只有一步之遥，环拥着精神之中连诸多的黄金也无法填满的沟壑，年轻的神王那仿若仍因欠缺了某种必要条理而饱尝着迷惑、焦灼的心神，也让此刻的他绝没有在此畏缩退却的道理。

“我明白了……”

便是于说罢的同时，他亦抬手摘下了头上碍事的三角帽抛在脚边，随后以右手扬起了那一柄此前支于地面的木枪；当有生以来头一次以武器的前端对准着自己，笔直地从正面望去，那似乎还从未真正见识过的枪尖暴露于视野之中正如一个无限压缩的点，尖锐又沉重，其上仿佛刺扎着一段无限压抑的呻吟。

而后一刻，缠在手指与手掌上的手甲骤然用力；当握于右手中的枪尖猛地刺入了圆睁的左眼，继而抬起的左手如鸟爪般屈起，毅然举过肩膀奋力伸展，让那至今饱尝的种种情绪都如火焰般燃烧于其中的只眼得以真正地脱身而去，落入那足以吞噬世间一切波荡的泉底——

接着，在尚还不及感受和理解自身方才所做举动之意义的下一瞬间，那向前踉跄了几步的双腿又已托着身躯在取回了清净的水边单膝落地；之后，不加犹豫地伸出左右并拢的手掌，舀起了一捧清泉送入口中……

顺着源源不断流出体外的血液，他随即感受到又另有什么滚烫的东西涌入了体内：

就犹如那团在前一刻投出的火焰，重新沿着干涸的喉头燃烧回了肺腑。当舀水的手掌猛然捂住了颤栗的嘴唇，他感到从自己的嘴唇之间沁进了一丝新旧掺半的腥味，而剧烈的疼痛和灌入头脑中蒙蒙混混搅乱作一团的意识和知识，令这新予智慧和条理的祭坛前奉上自身的祭品，几乎昏厥在当场。

但纵使目睹着这一名年轻的神明于自己的要求下，决然地以身撞开了求知的门扉，可就在与奥丁相隔不足数步远之处，那名已然掌握有一切睿智之人，却始终只是在旁无言地看着这一幕场面的发生。

让我看看你将会怎样做；于保持着宁静的耳中，年轻的神明似是听见了这样一句无声的话语。

因此便是在与死死扼住半面头颅的激烈痛楚所并存的一时慌乱里，以托起身体的手掌徒劳地支撑着僵硬的地面，从奥丁那抬起的右眼中投出的视线于此仓促地扫看起了眼前和身后的光线、水波、绿草——以及这世间存在的一切——直到那宽叶的藤蔓、垂落的花穗、匍匐的苔藓，在重重闪现的光景中匆忙地入眼。

急迫地操控着头脑中临近疯狂的智慧，从凌乱的思绪中抽取出了一丝最初的道理；以手边那柄一时抛下的木枪架起了自己，他顺着来时的脚印走近过去，将扯下的三种药草各以一定的分量在掌心中握碎成一团，又回身撕下斗篷上布料的一束，权当作一把粗陋的绷带将特效的药膏敷上了本在流血不止的创口……而待到全部可称之为应急的处理都已完毕，连握枪的手臂也无力撑住一时发软的腿脚，年轻的神王终于颓然地跌坐在了地面。

相伴着臂膀与大腿上颤抖不停的肌肉，就连收纳在胸腔中的鼓动也是那样的激烈。他便在这前所未有过的急促、却又总算是取回了正确规律的喘息中，如确认般地向着身后回过了头。而在静默入眼的阳光之下，似是打算确认之事已全然结束，那灰眼的身影不知何时已不见了踪迹。

照例不见一丝水花的宁静水边，只有最初与决心一同抛掷下的帽子留剩在了那里。

故而于转回了面孔之际，他也在低垂下的视线中一味地倾听着从自己口中发出的喘息。直至终究逐渐平缓下来的喘息，终于为从思绪里发出的话音让出了一角可听辨的余地：

看来是再没有滞留于已然抵达过一次的目的地前的意义了。

重新抬起双手，比之先前更为小心地整理了一番那层裹住自身半边面孔的包扎，自认已付出了相应代价的神王便是秉持着不再留下多一件所属物的态度，踱向水边取走了那顶不应遗落的三角帽扣回了银色的发间。

而再往后，以精神力支撑着自身的脚步接连散落在手中所握的木枪旁，面朝着此刻可视之为“前方”的方向，已然步出于绿地之外的他迈开双腿向前行进着；迈出的每一脚，都深深浅浅地踩踏着靴底摇曳的影子。

独行的步伐映衬出了身形的摇晃。

分明不再有绕路的必要，只是笔直地往前行走，可来时的道路，竟有这样长？又或是涌现在只眼中渐浓的雾气，让脚下的行程化为了于无意间徘徊迷失的足迹？就于不知不觉间，那层层叠叠环绕在身边的景色也变得这样暗了——

身临于一片不肯再漏出多一丝光亮的茂密林间，阴暗的世界从左半身袭来，既遮蔽住了一切清晰的视野，亦让一名只识盲目向前的旅行者也绝不会错看那一丛亮起在身前远方的火光：

哪怕无从更为准确地分辨其远近，那明晰的光芒也依旧跳动着，在厚实的雾气中渲染着湿润又明亮的影子，一浓一淡地倒映于那只张开的眼眸中。

就顺着这唯一一缕看入眼中的光景，摇晃的步伐再度竭力地往前迈进着。

终于，汇合的目的地伸展开在他的面前了。


	6. （六）一线光彩

若是牵动起不断自在变幻着没入林中的光线，从宣告着汇合之时已然抵达的西面，往东侧回溯而去，令日月的车轮略施回转，于此或可将流经过的时间，稍稍倒退回到在雾气弥漫的林间地带里一捧甫才熄灭的篝火余烬旁。

那是在同行的两名旅行者夜宿于野外后迎来的清晨。早早就已醒来的旅行者双方一同谨慎又熟练地熄灭了前一晚点起的篝火。不得不说有赖于林间潮湿雾气的相助，这一简单的工作变得更加轻而易举，使得一经确认到残留的热度已然散尽，擅于打理的年轻人便迅速地用脚跟将大部分灰烬和木炭残骸都集中在一起，从两根横卧的枯木中间扫到一旁去了。

而现在，就于微熹的晨光下头呈现出了一层薄薄青蓝色的草地上，踏在仅剩下些许的掺进了泥土里的灰黑色痕迹边，做好了动身准备的二人又各自伸出手去，将行囊和必要的旅行物品从两侧的枯树旁暂且拿了起来，扛在肩上或拎在了手里。

“虽说还有不少剩余干粮，可自备食粮的外宿了两天，肩上的负担也多少减轻了一些呢。”

怀着一到今天日落时分，便多半可以把行李在这块它们刚放熟的野营地里重新丢下的乐观心情，语罢后抬起手来轻盈地于耳畔一挥，年轻人和那名为格林穆尼尔的旅行者是由此立身在同被视为往后汇合地点的路口，一时道了个别。

此后，不再多加逗留的格林穆尼尔立即向着林中更深处走去，而驻足目送着同行者渐行渐远的背影，年轻人是直到那件深色斗篷的下摆大体与林道旁的树影混为一片后，才悠悠闲闲地把原先插在腰上的右手移动到了自己线条优美的下颔上，继而思索起了今日自身的行程来。

该怎样度过今天为好呢？尽管漫不经心地徘徊在头脑里的思考，同样显露出了思索者此时一分极其自在的悠闲心态。只不过，又正是在如今的这一时刻，首先确是有一个显而易见的主意就摆在考虑者的眼前。

——很好奇吧？

伴随着这一如灵机一动般的念头冒出在了脑海，年轻人低垂下的视线紧接着自脚尖延伸而出，瞥看向了身前的地面：无疑那先行一步的背影所踏下的足迹，直到眼下都还结结实实地留在林道小径茂密的野草上，要想偷偷跟在格林穆尼尔的后头前去一探究竟，想来就得抓紧现在这段前后刚好的距离……——说得好像真的一样；便是跟在自己这一想罢的念头之后，噗嗤一声的笑了起来，年轻人来来回回地摇了好几下头。

怎么会这么做呢？的确，如果站在这里的是一个为好奇心所操纵的怪物，那么这个怪物应该会不假思索地顺着本意，展开这样的行动——但他可不是那样的怪物。顺着脑海里逗留得颇为清晰的记忆，年轻人回顾着就在昨晚点起的篝火旁，既然已经明确地说出了绝不会跟上去的保证，自己可不愿到头来变得自找没趣。

这样看来，结论已定。

再度自顾自地于弥漫的雾气里独自摊了摊手，扭转脚跟背对着同行者方才离开的道口，灵巧地抬起手臂将甩过左肩的行囊抵在背后的洛基又如打发时间般的，朝向着其余开在野营地左右两边的林道加以张望了起来。

而像这一类似乎打从最初起就已决定好了不过是在四处随便走走看看的日子，自然也就没有动用为他所珍藏的树枝占卜来决定前进方向的必要了。

往左或往右全都一样。想来恰是有了昨晚负责巡看野营地周遭状况的同行者，保证了林地间四周围的安全，这名至今为止只喜欢偶尔和人说些麻烦话，但不喜欢被任何一件麻烦事惹上的年轻人，才能像现在这样大大方方的留在一片初来乍到的森林里随便地到处参观。

便是照旧迈着仿佛不知紧迫感为何物的步伐，洛基频频地转头往四下里随意地张望。单是郁郁葱葱都不足以形容映得满目的近景与远景，拥着年轻人今日独自行走在其中、眺望着繁茂的植被覆盖着自己身旁两侧的林间。

说实话，尽管入眼的都是在昨天里已见识过一遍的风景，可他依然尽量动用着充满趣味、专心致志的态度来进行自己此刻的观察。

然而今天的天色却是着实不佳。就体感度过的时间而言，年轻人判断眼下的天色本应已经大亮。但林间珍贵的阳光竟似乎是被那一块环拥在林地中心里他所未曾踏足进入的区域，或那未踏足区域内的什么东西给吸引走了。残留下的林道中虽未降下雨水，可比起昨日的清亮，今天从林梢间落下的阳光显得十分稀薄，连带着被交叠的枝杈分割成一块块的天空也化为失却了热闹的苍白的色泽。

故此草木浓淡交错的颜色，可谓是残留在视野之中唯一的化妆了。当低头欣赏着一粒凝结在不知名草尖上的露珠，自眼角扫出的余光又不自觉地瞥看着了伴生于周围的其他植物，缓缓屈下膝头的年轻人伸出两根手指饶有趣味地拎起了一根贴行于地面匍匐的藤蔓，随即便找寻到了藏身在其宽大叶片下头的一层细腻青苔。

这样说来，除了舒缓约顿海姆特产的冻伤，这种看来不怎么牢靠的植物，还能另派上什么用场？

面对着这一簇柔软的苔藓饱含水分的模样，经由眨动的双眼映入了自身刻意没去多想着些什么的头脑里，这一名总会在不经意间便发散开思绪的年轻人，不免即刻就陷入进了一阵细细的回忆中去。直到有一些于昨日里诞生的记忆开始渐渐地在脑海中复苏——那个名为格林穆尼尔的年轻男人，难道不是曾经在昨天的同行途中好心地给自己指认过沿途遇上的几种草药，并告知了自己它们分别的功效吗？

止血管用，退热有效，促进愈合……此外还有什么来着？

忍不住支起手指抵住了下颔，洛基微微地仰起脸思考着。只可惜在这一片视野同样遭到头顶茂盛树冠所遮挡的林间小道上，全然被收敛进了森林中心地带的天光亦照旧是理所当然地看不太清晰。也许正是碍于比起昨天行走时要暗淡得多的光线对思考造成了阻碍，他感到自身那丧失了灵活的思绪，到头来也还是只能在一圈有限的范围内反反复复地打着转：

那个于昨日天色最亮的一段时候，在足有多过半天的时间里都和自己几乎并肩同行的旅行者，格林穆尼尔。不知这名旅行者眼下正在做些什么呢？便是考虑至此，转而将轮廓饱满的脸颊撑在了支起的手背上，年轻人默默地感受到了这些钻不出头脑的思绪虽不能像迈动的步伐般地往前跟踪，却着实是很擅于追寻，能够轻轻松松地挖掘出每一寸残留在思路上的足迹——

说是“有件私事”，除此以外没再吐露更多，之后就把一张藏在帽檐下的面孔垂得更低了；哪怕多算上身在木屋之内时于壁炉旁打量见的光景，他与格林穆尼尔也仅是共宿过两个夜晚而已，所以此刻的年轻人并无从判断那个头戴有一顶三角帽的旅行者自己是否也对此知情……

那个男人，总是在陷入安静的时候表现出一副旁人说不上来的哀愁。正是于追寻着自身的思绪得出结论的同时，轻轻撇了撇嘴角的年轻人，亦再度从贴于地面生长的植物边上站起身来。可先不说是在向前迈开一两步过后，当迈开十步、二十步之后，他也还是没法让注意力只重新专注于身边和脚下。

这到底是出于什么理由？或许是缘于头顶着的这片阴天之故吧——分明自认一派仍处在游兴途中的心思还依旧为纯粹的悠闲所填色，他却不知为何地有了一些放不下的预感。这是过往身在家乡时的洛基面对着家人和其他别的巨人时，都从未有过的。

故而年轻人在一丛茂密的高草前停下了脚步。

已经走得够远了吧；他这样猜测着。因而也半是的确不敢在独步于陌生林间时当真走得太过自在，那只一味显得轻快的脚步在此调转回过了头，并且于往后的沿途也继续如玩闹般地摘下了不少认得的药草，笑嘻嘻地塞进了缝制在皮毛衣物上的口袋里，尤其不忘将那些看来仍很新鲜的花穗翻露在外边尽情浸润着濡湿的雾气。

臂弯下夹着足够当夜可用的柴火抵达了已经看熟悉了的野营地，将折返点算近了不少的洛基是在约好的时间拖拽着树影抵达最长距离之前，就提早等在了那里。此后，轻巧地坐回到了属于自己的那一根枯树上，稍稍地弯起了双腿，不时用手指卷着鬓角，他佯装怎样也解不开一处打结般地玩弄着被雾气打湿成一丝一丝的三股辫发尾。

这个季节的白昼并不算长。

但那个名为格林穆尼尔的旅行者却左等右等地就是不肯出现。虽然“耐心的期望”正是等待的本质，可在这一时刻里，他隐隐地感觉到这一本质开始渐渐地变得折磨人了。就从无意间瞥看过一眼的无人行径的林道口移动视线到了自己的脚边，他看见在只经过短短的半天时间后自然仍很明显的灰黑色痕迹，无声息地沉淀在草叶下方划出了一条与自己的鞋宽同等的渐窄弧度。

倒也不是没有想过什么令人忧郁的可能性，但正因为“同行”打从一开始起就并非单方面所能决定的事，所以他认为坐在这里的自己一直心怀着某种不愿摒弃的信任，也是自然而然的……便是为了打发从等待中诞生的无趣，也为了将不必要的心思多少从自己的观点里驱逐出去，就在视线又一次地从脚边抬起的后一刻，起身跳下了枯木，把捡拾来的柴火堆积覆盖在那些过期的灰烬痕迹上，接着用力地打了一个在雾气笼罩下也足够迸发出火花的响指——年轻人动手点起了那一捧将会照亮今夜的篝火。

 

而要直到如深霭般降临的夜色跨过天幕下万物的布景，紧随西逝的暮光徐徐地散布开自身的姿影后，才终于像是在前一天里的同一时刻所发生过的场景一般——从先行留居在野营地里的年轻人所张望的“前方”，那道有些落入暮色阴影里的道路轮廓上，静静地穿越过越发深浓的树影，一名汇合者从仿若无尽的林间雾气里择路而归的身影，几乎是无声无息地出现在了那里。

总算来了。边维持着手掌撑在脸颊上的姿势，等在火光前的年轻人是趁着那道身影走近到可以清晰地看清彼此此刻的样貌之前，自顾自地冲着篝火长吐出了一口气。

就在这一让自己双眸上的眉头从急促的皱起到松缓下来的一瞬之间，他似乎感受到了曾有着许许多多的感想——必要的或是不必要的，在自己的头脑里一晃而过。

然而，再不待这分短暂的安心在一时松散下来的思绪中逗留得更久，等到那徘徊于耳边、渐听渐有些错杂起来的足音离得更近了一些，拖拽出一串长影的脚印迈入了光亮的范围之内；一副任凭这一名等在野营地里的年轻人此前无论如何也想象不到的光景，便是由此呈现在了于偏头抬眼间，隐约觉察到了那立身于道口的身影，模样显得有些异样的年轻人眼前：

“……你这是怎么了，格林穆尼尔？”

不同于昨日里巡看周围归来时无比稳健的步伐，甚至与今早离开时虽显得心事重重但好歹步履沉着的样子也相去甚远；落在名为洛基的年轻人眼中，如今独身回来的那个男人无疑正踉跄着重心不稳的脚步，以至于拄在摇晃的身体旁的那柄木质的手杖，也像是直到尖端不断扎入地面茂密草叶的这一刻，才头一次地派上了它原本应有的用场。而在往后的数秒之间，待到那秉持着静默的身影于问讯的这一声话音里，走得相距原来盘起在枯树上的两腿已双双踩踏到了地面上的年轻人更近一些的时候……

“我以为……你是要去做一件更安全的事——”

沉寂不动的树影化为了衬托在后侧的黑色背景，年轻人的视线惊愕地在归来的旅行者裹着绷带的左半边脸，与像是在失去半侧视力后难以把握平衡般微微歪斜向左侧的身躯上来回移动着；甚至于是在极度的惊愕中，连他自己都吃惊于竟能毫无意义地觉察到男人脸上那层已被雾气打湿了的绷带，只要仔细去看，就还能分辨出是来自其背后伴随着摇晃的躯体不停来回晃动着的斗篷的一角。

他从自己所坐的枯树上跳了起来。并且在三步并作两步的小跑里，同时微微向前伸出了自己的右手，做好了甫一接近那看来和其身披的斗篷同样显得残破的男人，便要将这具身躯的大半重量都从那条握住手杖的颤抖手臂上，过渡到自己肩头来的准备和打算。只不过，就是先这一想要加以搀扶的念头化为实际行动的前一刻，这一展开在二人之间即将变得过分贴近的动作，又先一步地被一个轻柔却明确的手势所制止了。

稍稍地缩回了向前倾出的右肩，洛基看着在这一时刻向着自己摆了摆手的对方——不知是否该说成是出人意料，就于这一会儿勉强站直了身体，那名为格林穆尼尔的男人在从身边伸来的手指碰触到自身的前一瞬间，默默地拒绝了年轻人的帮助，可随即又如同想要将一切疑惑都给预先解答清楚一般地立刻开口声明道：

“虽说看来显得惨痛……”与道出口的话音同步扭过了面孔，那个男人朝向迎上来的年轻人如此低声说着，“可我此行的目的是已经确实地达成了。”

接着，又用缓缓抬起的左手轻轻搭在了自己左半边的脸孔上。

“这伤口也已经包扎好了。”

便是在此刻，他听见从那个男人比往常更显低沉的声音之中，透露出了一丝极为真切的疲惫。而格林穆尼尔口中的说明也还在继续：

“很遗憾，我没能在前头找到比这里更好的露宿地点……但就像我昨晚所说的，这片森林里很安全。”

于此一来，又伴随着一次体现在话音上的短暂停顿，觉察到了对方眼中的目光像是静静地停留在了自己所穿的那件衣物上，年轻人这才后知后觉地想起了在自己这身皮毛衣物的口袋里，还胡乱地塞有沿途采摘的药草；如今一系列的行动下来，本来有意翻露在外的花穗垂落得更加明显了，只好在到底没于方才小跑的途中一路掉落下来。

“……想来今天我们双方都很疲劳，能早些休息是最好的。”

依然仔细地听着对方口中的话音，打量着格林穆尼尔显露在脸上的表情，洛基冷不丁地咽了咽口水：他发觉到对方注意着了自己的皮衣口袋里眼下正塞满了林间小径沿途随处可见植物的这一回事，让自己感到了有些紧张，却又一时很难想清自己究竟是在紧张些什么。而在这些紧张胡乱飞过脑海的后一秒，年轻人又转而意识到当下还多少处于突发情况造成的混乱之中的自己，是很难即刻就将所有细枝末节的事情都在眼前这副颇为疲惫的面孔前全然想清的——

故而在此前提之下，年轻人只好暂且于这声听不出诉说者更多情绪的总结里，先行点了一下头。

 

看来这就是所谓在结伴旅行时，该“互相照应”的时候了吧？

擅长使用魔法点起火焰的年轻人，是无师自通地知晓于有时仅是一捧点燃的火光，也能成为远行于外者燃起在心中的一时慰藉。只不过换作今天的情况，缘于先一步在汇合地点等待的年轻人已早早地点起了那一捧于一片深浓雾霭中亦可视为路标看待的篝火，所以此时此刻，迈着踉跄稍有好转的步伐，那道倚靠着手杖的摇晃身躯径直走到了昨晚也曾坐惯了的枯树旁。随后，甚至像是想要更多地接触温暖火光般的，这个男人就在年轻人的注视下，轻轻伸手取下了头上的帽子放在身边。可片刻之后又微微地向着帽子所在的一侧偏开了脸，稍稍垂下了头。

洛基是跟在由此真正地进入了野营地、与自己加以了汇合的男人后头，快步走回到了篝火对侧自己的位置上。如今，也重新在那一截枯树上坐了下来，边抚平着自己亦并非全然处在常态中的心情，他边相隔着眼前跳动的火光，暗自打量起了对面的情况：

或许这还是坐在对面的那一名旅行者，第一次在人前取下帽子呢——因此先不论平日里本就可见于那顶三角帽檐下扎成一束的纤细发梢，眼下也依旧柔软地伏在深色斗篷的肩头，他瞧见此外又另有几根泛着灰银色光泽的长发顺着脸庞两侧散落了下来，而一缕稍长的额发则垂落在鼻梁、划过面颊，往同为深色的绷带上投下了一片浅浅的影子……

纵使忍受着这种创痛，也不过是用从斗篷上撕下的布条临时包扎起伤口；时至此刻，年轻人感到自己对于眼中所见之光景怀有的惊讶，无疑是加深了；但又同是在这一次高昂起的情绪波澜里，乘着竟随之一并高扬起来的洞察力，他也就越发地回想起了自汇合之初起，抢在更多询问从自己口中道出前便已预先说明了一切的对方，似乎是无意告知于自己伤口的来源、多半也并不想自己多加追问受伤的理由。

甚而更不如说，就落在他的眼中，名为格林穆尼尔的男人此时只是有些面色苍白的倚靠在树边——

而面对着这张如今不见一丝血色妆点的面孔，此刻的年轻人亦还远远尚且不知在层层叠叠包裹的布条下的，是一只已然不在眼眶中的眼睛——故就在连伤口的严重性也无从判断的当下，他也只能默默地注视着对方像是出于受损的视力畏惧光亮般的，侧身远离……或是说，躲藏着篝火坐着。

便是在这一分秒，身处于林间的年轻人是在骤然间感受到了哪怕转昼为夜，那些于云层掩蔽下的星光也仍旧稀疏，难以穿透过头顶茂密枝叶的缝隙。

就在反着火光的湿冷雾气与投映在枯树上的火焰影子之衬托下，他默然地凝视着那半是落于阴影，半是沉于光明的面孔。而这颇为寂静的气氛，也极显征兆地营造出了某种让度过了最高峰的心绪，得以徐徐归回为平静的借口。

碍于难以找到在这一气氛下开口搭话的时机和理由，他只能不自在的紧抿着嘴唇，将那些塞在皮衣口袋里的药草逐一取出来，一支支地铺开在腿上挑拣着整理：便是于多少已从起初的惊愕中平静下来的现在，哪怕知晓自身在沿途进行着采摘时，实则只是将之视为一场笑嘻嘻的玩闹，并未太看重过这些植物的本质；但如今在年轻人恢复了清晰的思绪里，他也变得更为具体地希望于这些花花草草的意义看在他人的眼里，并不只是一件件打发时间用来胡闹的玩具……

浅浅呼出了一口气，洛基又在双手排列挑拣动作的遮掩下，悄悄地抬起视线，趁机瞥看着对面那个声称已自行将伤口处理好了的男人：

不仅没有多喊痛，甚至也没有多流什么血；那个男人的神色和平常相似。

在一片除开雾气与植被外什么都不具备的森林里，这是基于怎样的原因和方法，眼下交情尚浅的他可当真是一点儿也猜不着。只唯独刚刚归来时向自己轻轻推出的手掌和进行声明时毫不带震颤的话音，足是让对方超乎常人的意志和毅力可见一斑。

然而，终究与前两夜不同。当别的能用来遮掩自身心思和窥看的法子都已用尽，使得年轻人只能死心地从行囊里取出干粮默默地用作充饥时，从篝火的对侧也并没有传来与之相同的动静、为火光所投映出的影子上亦不见任何的什么动作。

那一晚的格林穆尼尔到最后都没有吃下些什么，这让洛基只能凭空猜测：或许是伤口的疼痛让他吃不下东西吧——而当无从证明的猜测如此扬起之际，再次将自身不知是无奈还是沮丧的情绪混入一瞥中投向对面——又于一两秒之间，年轻人口中的咀嚼也跟着不自觉地暂停了下来……

他是在这一刻觉察到了从对方未伤着的那只眼睛里投出的一缕目光，此刻像是正注视着篝火这一边的自己。没有直盯着自己看，可也没有真正隐藏起视线。他发觉到这仿如沉浸在雾气中的视线，一直伴随到自己将吃剩的肉干重新塞回进了行囊里，才终于在一次蹙眉后，化为了一声穿透摇曳光影传回的话音：

“……你还想和我同行吗？”

这是一声从名为格林穆尼尔的男人口中道出的问询。

并且，即刻便在听着此番问询的年轻人心中，扬起了一式一样的回音。

——你还想和我同行吗？

就随着这静谧的回响，两束相碰于半空中的目光，也无声息的静静吸引着彼此的注意力。

相隔着徐徐燃烧的火焰，他凝望着这一张微微扬起的面庞带动着划过面颊的银发，将光影点缀在其中。而当这一句询问声就此落下之后，对面也不再更多的开口。可从那一只映着跳动光亮的右眼中投出的视线却依然如同方才——不如说是比之方才还要更为直接地投向了这一边。

故而同样秉持着一时的不语，洛基细细地品味着这投递在自己眉间的视线。紧接着便感受到了有某种情绪的存在，使得此刻的格林穆尼尔比起先前、比起平素都要更为给人以一种不太相同的感觉和印象——但这感觉和印象也不是从未曾有过……

一个恍然间，年轻人转而记起就是在前一个同样夜露和火光交相辉映的夜里，当对方好像是低喃着、于无意识间重复着这同一个话题之际，那时体现在这名旅行者身上的气氛，竟和眼下毫不松缓地盯着自己、有意去道出询问时，很是接近。

这样说来，那时的自己究竟是给予了怎样的回应？那时的自己是否也曾像现在的自己这样，极为迫切地在想要证明自身的前提下，以自己独有的方式柔软地接纳下这种感受呢？

倘若真是如此，从提前回到了这片野营地里，像是要自我考验耐心般地坐在篝火边上独自等待开始，自身此前刻意封存在沉默中的忧心忡忡，那些存在于观点之中的不必要的心思，在现实如今投以的这束目光面前，竟恐怕都会变得像是闹了一场别扭般的无用且好笑了……

恰是出于怀有了这样的察觉，那个年轻人当即便眨了眨自己一双已然饱含满了笑意的眼睛——这正是他想要利用自身特有的悠闲去打破周遭沉闷气氛时，常做的举动：

“在这种地方丢下我不管，我可不知道之后该到哪里去呀？”

就于路边木屋映着一阵晨光的门前，一名一门心思地想要跟在旅行者的后头与之展开同行的年轻人，是不是曾事先声称过自己也恰好要往这同一个方向走？然而就在噙于嘴角的哀愁面前，像是全然打算把自身甫跟上年轻男人的脚步时曾随口说出过的那声招呼给厚脸皮地抛向脑后，从年轻人的口中毫无踌躇地道出了一番这样的回音。

他看着听见了自己这一句反问的格林穆尼尔，在一瞬之间显出了反应不及的短暂愣神，原本直接朝向自己的面孔也缓缓地偏开了些许，直到将一声话音从照样跳动不停的光亮中送来。

“在这种雾气弥漫的地方，以你的手腕，火也很难点起来吧……”

接着，这一张遮挡在一缕灰银色额发下的脸庞又对着自身脚边同样不曾停息过的火焰倒影，慢慢地点了一下头。

“很舒适……”

一把已然整理好的药草正搁放在腿边横卧的枯树上，于不知何时吹起的细微夜风中，散发着阵阵新鲜又独特的气味——嗅着此刻周身仿佛连氛围都变得不一样了的空气，不动声色地眯起眼睛、将两手交叠着撑在下颔上，名为洛基的年轻人享受起了拿手好戏获人夸赞，以及爽快的心绪一举打破了担忧外壳后涌现入心头的愉快。

此外，就算是为了避免像今天这样“多此一举”的情况再度发生，他也多少扬起了意识，认为自己应当更多地去考虑那个向来话不多说，却总是别有深意的男人嘴里道出的每一句话音。但这名思维柔软的年轻人，又到底是没有在此时的这一气氛里，再去执着地多追究些什么。

他只是在听见格林穆尼尔的确放松下来，甚而显出了一丝困倦的话音里，察觉到了终于有一线星光在眼前洒落了下来。在林间。

随即，就这样远眺着林间夜空里随微风轻轻摇曳的星光，洛基不由得觉着自己的眼皮也变得粘乎了起来，此后更是不自觉地跟着低下头打了个哈欠。

“……——休息前还需要我做些什么吗，格林穆尼尔？”

这声半是与哈欠融为一体的含混音调，换来了火光对面一次轻轻的摇头。

“是吗？那么，晚安。”

就地在那截属于自己的横卧枯树上平躺了下来，他让交叠垫在脑后的双手恰好枕着那把尚未压平的药草，又于完全闭上自己的双眼前，依赖瞥出的余光看见了不远处那张今晚未曾被帽檐遮挡住的面孔，如今也已倚靠在对侧的枯树旁静静地阖目、微微地将下颔低垂进了斗篷的领口里。

将此作为今夜眼中最后的光景，年轻人舒适地闭上了眼睛。而今日历经的许多心境上的反复变化，似乎也带动了精力上的消耗，让他在往后不消数分钟的时间里便轻松地入了睡：

那无疑是很香甜的一觉。在睡眠的自浅入深间，都没有诞生任何多余的梦境；唯一所有的，就仅是隐隐地从眼皮之外贯通进思绪之内的点点火光，明明灭灭地闪烁在脑海的深处，仿佛点亮了一丝足以从屋内的炉膛蔓延到郊外篝火上的不变暖意。


	7. （七）再启程

他梦见了大火，故而从不稳的睡梦中惊醒。

试图分清梦与现实的边界，让他将身体蜷缩在自己的斗篷里足有数分钟没能动弹。但当现实的火光取代了梦境中的烈焰，在眼前闪烁着散布出温暖气息的时候，他就醒了过来，并且透过头顶眼见着的天色和耳边传来的均匀的呼吸声，判断到了时间还是深夜。

看来自己是睡着了。边轻轻地呼出了一口气，摇着头甩去了额上渗出的冷汗，年轻的神王是由此将尖瘦的下颔探出了斗篷的领口。而在下一瞬间，尽管是下意识地想要支起腿站起身来，可已然在原地坐卧了许久的他随即便发觉到自身两腿膝盖往下的部分皆发麻得难以行动。故是为了避免发出太大的响动，只尝试了这一次，他就放弃了即刻起身的打算，且此后又放平了腿、倚靠着背后的枯树，任由自己理应已恢复了清醒的思考在头脑中蔓延开去——

自己到底为什么会做这样的梦？

犹如在刹那间便穿越过了其余诸多千丝万缕的思绪，此后，就伴随着这一个唐突提出的设问在骤然间浮现于脑海，这名正自我发着问的当事人亦禁不住暂且屏住了呼吸。一直到又有某个唯一能够获得他自我认同的解答在后一秒钟，跟着进入了他的头脑里：

若是说一阵从未有过的梦境，理应来自于一场从未有过的体验；那么想来自己会做这样的梦，是与此前获知的“智慧”脱不了干系……

而一旦与此前获得的智慧有关，恐怕其中的意义就非同小可了。

就在这一时刻，猛然意识到自身的预感和判断一齐于此鸣响了警铃，这名年轻神王的神色间便也扬起了一抹无可奈何的苦涩：哪怕在醒来的如今也仍然能隐隐地感受到梦境之中的自己，那仿佛身临其境般地残留于心中的激昂情绪让人感到既不那么自在、也不愉快，但就当前的情形看来，自己是依然须得去重新回想一番那些出现在梦中的场景——去回忆起那些在梦里，涌现于自己周身的火焰的。

因此，毅然闭上了眼睛。此位名为奥丁的神王再次试图让自己看见了那些火焰，并且强迫自己在这些终归是虚假的景象真正灼烧到神经前，都一直看着：

然后，他便又看见了一切。

——那是一簇簇从天而降的火焰，从视野的这一尽头到那一尽头不断划出一道道殷红的轨迹，却不论是在落地前亦或是落地后均已蔓延在了世间四方；那是终将吞没万物的火焰，却在连迎来了终末的此世也一口吞噬入腹中之前，与瓦尔哈拉宫黄金的廊柱一同化为了视野中熠熠生光的背景与前景……

他看见了就连视野中不停上涌到天际的大地的碎片，亦被灼烧得褪却了一切色彩，化为了深黑的焦土、枯白的灰烬。只不过，无论能够把眼中所见的烈焰焚烧世间的场景描述得再怎样详细，那至关重要的火焰的最为根源之处，又还尚且是朦朦胧胧的，一如被不确定的烟雾蒙在远方，既不知是从何而来、也不知将为何而去——使得为其所勾起的恐怖心也终究是朦朦胧胧的，浮动在梦境满是虚影的深渊中与现实隔空眺望，既不知该投向何处、也不知该如何收回……

便是在这一适宜的时机里，一声低沉的呻吟自倚靠枯树之人的口中道出。而下一瞬间，那一片的的确确映照在现实光亮之中的右眼皮也睁开了。

恰是待到此刻醒来后再一回味，有赖于和拉近的意识同样回归进了左眼眶中的阵阵作痛，他发觉到了那潜入自己梦境之中的可怖火焰，实则全不燃烧在自身那只仍还能够目睹眼前一切的眼中，反倒是将每一寸炽烫的幻影都尽数留存在那只徒剩空虚的眼眶里。故而就如同想要更多地发散去那些积攒于精神上的滚烫，也像是想要再去多加追寻着一些那尚还残留在眼中却又即将散去的幻影，这一张正迎向着头顶的树影扬起的面孔于此时又对着夜空再用力地探了探。只是这毫无意义的张望，又终归是在多一次的尝试后便宣告了放弃。

或许自己的左眼眶又像这样开始生疼，多半也有过于伸展脖子给肌肉带来了不必要负担的缘故吧？就在如此的一番猜想之下，年轻的神王只得再次将探出斗篷的半张面孔收回了深色的领口内。且与此同时，好像是自主地与之产生了连动的配合似的，他本就收纳在斗篷之下的两条手臂，亦于此不自觉间双双环绕上了自己收紧的腹部，让这一个坐在枯树旁的人投下于地面的影子，也跟着变得缩小了一些。

只不过这一行为，并不是出于眼下的自己觉得身上寒冷；就和试图支起腿脚时相同，这交叠在腹部的双臂也不过是一个下意识的举动罢了。正是应和着响起在心灵中的辩解，他感到虽说林中的雾气在今夜亦照旧潮湿得令人心生不快，可在靠近那一捧明亮篝火的地方，却到底还是暖和而稍显干燥的……所以，这样说来——

又像是承接上了一次率先动念于思绪上的转折，就在紧随而来的一次皱眉间，将低垂下的视线顺着地面上交替摆放的柴火缓缓扬起，这名独坐于枯树旁的神明凝望向了窜动的焰心，继而又徐徐地将这抬起的视线越发看往了顶上一圈比起焰心燃烧得更为旺盛的外焰。不知不觉间，奥丁那向来不多发一语的嘴唇在此一刻骤然抿得更紧了。这紧闭的嘴唇放大了他心中的话语：

尽管于乍看之下和寻常之物全无区别，但话又说回来，跳动在这一捧此时正亮起于自己眼前的篝火上的，实则可是一簇用“魔法”点起的火焰。

故而任凭那火光为自己的瞳孔沾染上了一层宁静的色泽，奥丁眼中的目光在此时此刻转而移动向了那发出声声平稳呼吸的方向。随即，就在这只看往自身对侧的眼里，他又清晰地瞧见了那一名头枕着一把药草，躺在横卧枯树上的年轻人如今依然睡得正香的景象。

无疑这名辗转与自己同宿在野营地里的年轻人，当下是正深陷于一重彻底的睡眠之中……

而深浓的睡眠又的确是一种非常好的状态。

就于此刻，似乎正是这一分确信于自身将要报以一系列思考的对象是已然睡去，以及绝不会有人打扰到自身此刻沉思之考虑的二重状态交相叠加，让年轻的神王感到了一阵令人心安的舒适。恍然间也就使得那些原先在他头脑中逗留的考虑，亦全没有因为这分突然插入的视角转换而有所停滞——

他自认是在今晚走进了这片野营地内以后，才于一种以往都未曾有过的直觉之中意识到了那簇点燃在篝火上的秘密。而此前的他，则是在已有所明知于行走在自己眼前的年轻人身躯中流淌有约顿海姆极地里巨人的血脉，却仍然没能尽早地觉察到这一点。

也许瓦尔哈拉宫内一段久未见识着那些高大种族身影的安逸懒惰的生活，到底也影响到了自己，让自己险些就连这一原初的种族本应精于魔法的特征都忘却了。思及至此，如今暂别奢华殿堂与王座已有一段时日的他暗自在斗篷的领口遮掩下露出了苦笑。可这苦笑，却又在片刻后如猛然更多地记起了什么一般的被收起。

既然如此……那么燃烧在梦中的黄金宫殿前绝不寻常的火焰，和面前这为旅行者增添暖意的火光，此二者之间是否具有什么微小、微妙可又难以轻易断言全无关联的相似之处？还是所有需要垫于一层幻影的蒙版下，才得以称作相似的一切，到头来都全然只是一种莫须有的错觉、乃至于如海市蜃楼般虚妄的投影？

跳跃、却又始终连贯在一线上的思绪，让年轻的神王不免握紧了收在自己腹部的手指。但再不出十数秒，这十个一时在紧压下于手甲内侧褪去了血色的指尖便又再度松开了。

他看见就在自己睁开的右眼所投出的视线前方，那名仰卧于眼前的年轻人依然酣睡着，双手轻松地叠在脑后，胸脯微微地起伏，浅色的发辫上映着的跳跃火光点缀起了一根根发丝间亮晶晶的光泽——

也许自己无法注意到魔法就在自己的身边起效，也和这名年轻人与“高大”一词很难沾上边的体格有关……便是这样浅浅的想着，年轻的神王皱得有些僵硬的眉头也不自觉地放松了下来。在刻意用几次吐纳营造出来的安静的数秒钟之间，他感受着篝火的光亮同时映照着自己和年轻人，将对旅行在外者而言可谓慰藉的温暖传递在野营地的周围。

因而就在这分温暖的笼罩下，重又静下了心来的奥丁，亦再度回味起了那些曾借着幻影之名出现在自己今夜梦境之中的寓意，直到这些汲满深意的回忆总算得以相继从那阵最为鲜明、却也最为模糊的赤红火光中退下一步，让有心更多地钻研自身所见幻影的神王，终于瞧见了一派别的光景：

比起那层尚还不清不楚的火焰，诚然还有另外一些处在“更近之处”的清晰场景——那是以支撑起万象世界的世界树·尤格德拉希尔上高耸的一层阶段为场所，其间一根刺穿天空的树枝自粗壮的树干边缘伸展而出、蓦地向着下方垂下一条绳索来；比起一味伸展在无尽世间的火焰，这景象太过清晰，使得默然于此窥看者甚至能够瞥看见垂落下来那一条绳索的用料材质和上头的纹路，与打着颤儿，仿佛痉挛般紧绷着、死死贴绕着绳索的一只靴尖……

有一瞬间，那跟着回溯见的景象一齐下坠的视线，在下意识间落向了自己的双腿，此后又沿着依旧平伸的腿脚向前延伸到了在火光下同样反着一层光泽的靴尖。继而毫无征兆的，那遮挡于斗篷下的肩膀微微向上抬起，并伴随着脊背上划过了一阵颤栗，年轻的神王禁不住瑟缩了一下。只是这自然绝非是一次不合时宜的寒颤，且其后并不出数秒，这名再次苏醒过来的神王也很快就恢复了神色上的平静。

正是时至此刻，他已经知晓了这铺开于梦中的幻影并非什么无根无据的幻觉，而是指向未来的路标。

而比之远景上火焰的朦朦胧胧，世界树伸出的枝条与垂落的绳索，这分“清晰”本身便等同于是打破虚影与现实之间隔阂的一道鞭策：既然看见了它，就要去实现它。

只不过，话虽如此……

——究竟能否顺利实行呢？

哪怕打开一扇必要门扉的知识，已被全盘掌握在手，可偏偏是眼下攥紧了手掌的他，却仍旧感到了自己似乎打从心底的某一处里，还另抱有一重极为深切的疑问。一时之间，就如同想要将已然定论的现实给全然格挡在外，年轻的神王又从那些徐徐涌上心头的话音里重新闭上了自己的眼睛：不如说，就在那最初占据心神的焦虑得以告一段落的现在，由此往后，自己到底能否顺着所预见的光景将一切都付诸“实现”……以及“实现”与否又究竟是好还是坏？

尽管他明白，自己终究是出于向“智慧的泉水”付出了相对应的代价而换得了预先窥看一角未来的能力，可所有眼前面临的一切，却照旧无法变得能够只在转瞬间就作出更为明确的定夺。

所有铺开在眼前的每一分秒，都正通往着一个注定的结局；存储于心灵中的声音，便是如此在夜色下静静地响起。而他则始终不发一言地屏息倾听。

那一晚里，忧愁的神明就是拥着这一分渐渐在脑海里显得越发清晰的幻影，任凭无法真正获得休憩的头脑继续延伸着种种有意义或无意义的思考，最终薄而不稳的睡去。

 

只好在属于梦境的幻影，到底是会伴随着升起的朝阳，暂且褪去那层追随夜幕消逝的色彩。

当不做过多声息地从敛藏起自身意识的睡梦中转醒，一抹晕染在本应黯淡无色视角之内的浅红色亮斑，使他提前便知晓了于眼皮的外侧，属于第二日的天色是已从东面露出了一片灿烂的光彩。

而待到当真睁开了自己的右眼，稍稍地自枯树上直起后背来，他便看见了另一名显然已经睡醒多时的年轻人在后一秒里就应着听闻见的动静，收起了原先搭在额前向高处张望的手掌，回过身来对着自己道了句晨间冗长的早安。

“早上好呀，格林穆尼尔。看看这头顶上映出的朝霞。和昨天不同，我看今天应该是个适合出远门的好天气。”

就待到这番话音落下，那年轻人紧接着便朝向晚起者所在的枯树旁迈步走近了过来。而暂且凝视着这道迈步走近的身影先不出声言语，藏在斗篷下的手肘也依旧维持着贴于侧腹的原样，他是从眼见着的一连串踏出在野营地里的轻快步伐中，先行有所体会着了扬起在自己脑海内的一些思绪：

看来昨晚的自己——“格林穆尼尔”，恐怕是在未能理清头绪的庞大智慧和来势锐利的伤痛面前，打从心情上不免依赖起了这名先前本只是视为“同行者”看待的年轻人来。

缘于一番切实有过的情绪由此在自我意识中得到了证实，奥丁在此刻为自己曾表露于外的软弱而有所感到了惭愧。但又仅是等到再将注意力从自身之上集中回眼前，这名旅行者便从平视往前方的目光里，看见了正向自己走过来的年轻人那将双手轻巧地背在身后、一条垂在身边的三股辫发尾随身体的动作微微起伏着拍打衣物的模样……

单是看着这悠然无比的姿态，便可知晓对方对于同行者究竟是否曾于面色上示弱过的这一回事，似是并没有多加在意。而这也就使得深有介怀者多少能够在一缕略微投入林间的晨光下，又变得稍稍松懈了一些，有心去判断于眼下的自己尽管不能多去奢求精神上的清爽，可经历了这一整夜的睡眠后，身体好歹是恢复了一些活力。

故默然于斗篷的遮掩下尽量不引人注意地吐出了一口气，奥丁转身捡拾起昨晚于坐下的同时亦一并在身边放下了的那顶三角帽拿进了手里。且也是在这时，伴随着右眼之中的视线跟着挑起了些许，他随即瞥看见了已然走近到与自己相隔只不过两三步远开外的年轻人如今正停下了步子，微微地弯下上半身盯着自己的绷带打量，从一双互为异色的眼眸中流露出了指向性再明白不过的询问意图。

“……这伤没有大碍。比起频繁地拆卸绷带换药，不如静养更能促进伤口的愈合。”

干脆地将声明说罢，他把拿在手里的帽子重新带回了头上，并在后一秒果不其然地于再次抬眼间看见了年轻人从神色上表现出来的惊讶。

“不用换吗？”

不过这迅速从神色之间闪现过的惊讶，到底是只在这对睁大的双眸中逗留了短短的一瞬。年轻的旅行者随后便看见了自己的同行者像拿定主意要在林中依靠“独自散步”打发时间的前一晚那般的，转着仿佛诉说自身正在思索些什么的眼珠，继而从嘴里低低地嘟囔出了自己的考虑：

“既然你这么说了……”

恰是出于仔细的将这声答复听入了耳中，年轻的神王不免在帽檐之下，轻轻地扬起了眉毛。

看来不论再怎样对外展露着不应有的大意和失态，所有该予以传达的事情，自己在昨晚还是一概都传达清楚了——便是将年轻人此刻乐意相信自己抉择的模样看进了眼里，他开始转而猜测起了也许自己昨晚的表现并不至于像今晨回味起来的这么糟糕……

正是这样默默地想着，奥丁的情绪也就越发地有所好转了一些。因此虽然判断已不再残留有多少痛楚的伤势绝没有再加以换药的必要性，边伸出了右手的手甲、以指尖捻了捻身边再不出多久即可就此摆脱的雾气，他还是开口将如下的情报告知给了那个凑近过来的名为洛基的年轻人：

等走出了这片森林、沿路途径的气候不再这么潮湿，只需把那些前一日里摘来的药草倒挂在行囊上彻底晒干水分，就可以长久地加以保存了；此外……

“若是事后将这些干燥过的药草磨碎混合、按正确的方法调成一剂药膏，就不仅有几种植物各自叠加而成的止血镇痛的功效了……”

这一剂药膏，甚至能有效地防止情况最为恶劣的创口继续腐烂、继而让断裂的皮肉重获新鲜——又是在说着这些话的同时，抬手将自己的行囊重新系在了肩上，他于侧身捡起木枪之际看见了就在篝火残留余烬之对面那一截横卧的枯树边，此刻亦整齐地摆放着年轻人已经收拾好的行囊。

奥丁屈起了左腿的膝头。判断到眼下自己的两条腿脚上可谓是丝毫都没有不适的发麻感，他便在木枪的支撑下缓缓地起身，此后作为一段闲聊的结束语般地对着同行者暂且说道：

“药膏的做法，之后我再告诉你。我想，现在我们该尽早启程了。”

徐徐地扬起右眼张望向了年轻人那张笼罩在天光之下、似是显得趣味盎然的面孔，他是在这分眼见着的表情下，才有意识地考虑起了或许应该在之后找个恰当时机，详细地将这三种药草之间最为有效的调和比例确定下来。

毕竟不论是配方还是预期的效用，这些并非一开始就知晓的智慧既然存在于他的脑海，那么想来——或许该说，他“知道”：哪怕现在无用，可这样的一剂药膏总归会在日后的某一天里，派上其理该派上的用场。

 

而由此往后，倘若就依照他所想的：将尽快摆脱开周身已忍受得厌倦了的雾气，亦视为放在今日行程中的目的之一，那么待到纷纷拔腿上路——这一次，真正打算从这处同样已逗留得烦腻了的野营地里正式启程的二人，也自然是绝没有沿着来时进入森林的原路，再多在林地里彻头彻尾地耗费上一整日的理由的。

就踏着一条或许除开带头的旅行者与他此刻同行的年轻人之外，再无第三人曾走过的林间小径，想要横贯过这一片森林的他们，步伐是直接向西边而去的。因而在随时间攀登向高空的日头升至中天之前，一声不吭迈步前进的二人都始终背对着这片散落在林间的光亮，指望着其能多少烤干一些不断自背后扑来的湿气。

时间就在赶路者的脚下，渐渐地推进着。

直到午前的光线逐渐变得直立着从前行的旅行者头顶晒落了下来，二人脚下往西走的脚步，才无声无息地被这一束顺着半轮固定的轨迹推进着自身的阳光给追赶到了前头。如此一来，就应和着有某一种好的预感充盈在了前行者的胸中，终于，在一次眨眼之间，那些本就随着不断抬起的脚跟渐行渐薄的雾气，亦于频频向着左右两侧散开的树杈和枝桠间，抵达了自身所能弥漫的尽头：

便是在一次预兆着精神舒缓了下来的吐气里，他看到满目的深邃浓绿，皆变成了宜人心神的淡绿色。那座行于其中不辫四季的森林被甩在了身后，取而代之为一片淡绿色的草野横铺在视野之中，直延绵到薄蓝色的透明天际线……

纵使是会被行于天际的云层时而遮去一些，可大部分时候都极为明朗的阳光晒在刚从雾气里脱身的肩头，徐徐地残留下一阵颇为舒适的温度；那名年轻的神王就在这久违的温暖光线下，显得松懈地暂且眯了眯眼睛：

到此为止，当再往前行去的脚尖又一次接触到了一条由人类预先在大地上踏出的平整道路，他感到眼下这一大体上不需太过去考虑自身前进方向正确与否的情况，也同时给予了自己已经疲于思考的头脑一些用来缓冲的机会和时间——

实际上，正是甫一踏上了这一片预示着身形行至平原的草地，在交错着双腿顺畅地不停向前走着的时候，他就全然没有再将太多的注意力放在自己的周身，亦并未起意要就着平原上大致是一览无余的景色，给走在自己身边的年轻人主动做些什么介绍和说明。

只好在早经由此前初进入森林时的遭遇，这名想在此时保持着坦然心神的旅行者便已经提前知晓、并暗自默认了那一名与自己同行的年轻人，是丝毫都不缺乏自己给自己找乐子的本事的。所以任凭不多沾着一寸泥土的靴底清爽地踏在了一处稍稍扬起了些土尘的交错路口，奥丁原先朝着正西边而去的步伐在这一重思绪于心中成形的如今，又全无多想地连带着身体的重心一同稍稍往左侧偏开了一些。

迎着拂面的微风，他为年轻人带着路。而越是接近于起风的方向，那阵吹在身上的西南风就越是舒适。且又是在不知不觉之间，伴随着轻微的水花流淌声响，一条重新现身的河流也得以在眺望着前方的视野内不远不近之处，蜿蜒出了粼粼的水光波影。

故而往后于今日走过的整一段行程途中，这仿佛代表了此片大地之生机般的、不停在河床中闪耀着的水光，都一直停留在了这名旅行者自眼梢内无意间瞥出的余光里。

直至一天中最为适宜赶路的时候，都全然在再一次见证了米德加尔特境内这一片最为适宜旅行之景色的感触里过去。堪称怡然自得地度过了波影中倒映的光线从无比的明朗、到自发亮的橙色中显出了一抹暗红的整个经过，继而总算在一次不约而同的顿足间，交换了一两句用作商量的话语——并肩吹拂着微风的二人，这才一齐决定下了在走出森林后即将迎来的这第一个夜晚，自己和走在身边的同行者，将会于平原上一处相隔开流动的河流大约十几步距离的道路沿途落脚歇息。

也是直到于这个时候：伴随着一轮已有一段时间未尝得见的夕阳，紧贴着地平线的边沿缓缓下落的景象入眼，察觉到自身放空过了足有一整日的头脑，至此亦已在回荡于耳畔的风声中获得了充分的休息；又一次的自口中长长地吐出了一口气，将松开了木枪后垫着手甲的掌心在大腿上平搁着，彻底静下了心来的他，是因此有了把自身周边的情况都逐一纳入思绪范围内重新加以考虑的心思。

年轻的神王便是在如此活动开了思绪的后一秒里，有所注意到了那名已然先行吃完了晚餐的年轻人现是正坐在自己的左手旁，边从还敞着的行囊开口往里侧探看，边摆出了一张正想着什么事的脸。

本来正转头眺望着河岸间一道粼粼的水波，被夕阳拉长成了一条弯弯曲曲赭红色带的视线，是由此向着自己的左边移动了过去；奥丁将同行者盘腿坐在草地上的身影，再次摆在了自身视野的正中：

尽管他至今都不知道在对方那只塞得鼓鼓囊囊的行囊里，到底是提前储备有多少日份的干粮，但想来自从同行之后又经过了这么多天的消耗，按理而言哪怕其中的食物已宣告见底了也并不至于令人觉得奇怪。而反倒是自己——就从喝下了泉水以来，背着储备虽不充足却连日来并不见减少的干粮，他感到自己对食物本就淡薄的需求在眼下的确像是变得更加可有可无了。

就好像是连自己身体里的“规律”和“条理”也被合算在内地借由那一口入喉的智慧，全然一并获知了一样……

于一次皱眉间，冷静地让这一已可谓是有所定论的念头不继续占用太多自己的头脑，他就在此番前提之下暂且忘却了那些只与己有关的事项，转而稍加考虑起了此刻自己和低着头的年轻人双方所在的位置、以及身边那一条道路前方将会通往的地方。

而待到将此些琐事全都一一想清之后，抬起手来在拂面的晚风中按住了帽檐，奥丁是如此开口对着自己的同行者说道：

“只要沿着这条路继续往前走，大概近期就能抵达有人类定居的集落了。”

此后，就当这句话音在风中低低地落下，而陈述者也再度转回视线去欣赏浸染于暮色下最后一丝饱含色彩的风景之前，奥丁认为自己是很高兴能够看见那一名原本低着头的年轻人出于听见了自己的说法，而从表情上展现出了一番深厚的兴趣，和一些显而易见的愉快的。


	8. （八）在米德加尔特

如果对于那个名为格林穆尼尔的旅行者而言，从今往后走出的每一步路途，都意味着是踏上了属于回程的步伐；那么从迈步离开那一片于其中留宿过两个夜晚的野营地、到走出一座雾气弥漫的森林——这一系列总处在不停行进中的过程，对于那个名为洛基的年轻人来说，则是代表着前行中的旅程正按照逐步回归于正轨的计划，在无比温存的日照之下将自己的身、心和目光，都更明确地往南边带去。

步行于明朗的阳光下，洛基脚下的步伐依然有着一贯的悠闲。

全然缘于那个总是思路明确的旅行者在夜晚篝火前的短暂谈话过后，清晨醒来也再没就已于前一晚说好的同行之约多说些什么，因此待到再度整装启程向下一段旅行，他也就享受着有人相伴之乐与有人带路之便，照旧跟在对方的身边同行得毫无顾忌。

故而可谓正是在此看似进展顺畅的前提之下，有一件事须得先行于此加以说明：那就是哪怕以这名年轻人相伴在旁的眼光去看，那些始终被名为格林穆尼尔的旅行者藏起于一层绷带下的伤口，在如今似乎也当真是已经大碍全无了——

起初，难免没法对那层绷带全不在意的洛基，便是在甫一踏出非得一前一后行走的狭窄林道、进入宽阔的平原草地后，就总设法走在那名旅行者的左手边。此举无疑既是想要代替视野不便的对方留心观察身形左侧的情况，此外也能让旁观者有机会注意到负伤者眼下实际状态的蛛丝马迹。

而对此站位，格林穆尼尔像是还以了默认。不仅在一路走来的途中未曾给予同行者什么抱怨的面色，当前行的脚步须得往左侧偏去时，那名旅行者也未从平缓迈出的步伐上表现出什么不快的特征。

简而言之：一切都显得颇为自然。

所以，尽管认定同行者左侧的脸上“的确存在有某种伤口”的印象，依然让年轻人时刻在暗中提醒自己于悠闲的旅行气氛里多留下一个心眼，但也出于当事人展露出的状态便是如此，他也就没有对着格林穆尼尔直白称其“没有大碍”的伤口继续死缠着多追究下去的打算了。

毕竟，眼前的这名同行者可是在不知从哪儿负了这处伤的情况下，还照样按照约定回来与自己加以了汇合的格林穆尼尔呀——

如此心态一转，年轻人便重新注意到了比起二人双方都避而不谈及的绷带和伤口，反倒是今早清晨于临行前曾由格林穆尼尔主动说起过一两句的“药膏”的事情，如今更让他为之好奇。因此，就在想到此事的后一秒，他便立刻按照旅行者所教的那般将整理好的药草倒挂在了自己的行囊上，并欣赏着已然褪去了最初的鲜绿、转而呈现出了一抹柔和青黄色的植物，衬着自己用浅黄色的皮革制成的行囊——像是一把不错的装饰，也恰好成为了见证自己再度步上一段得以沐浴在阳光笼罩之下行程的最佳点缀。

与此同时，亦是到此为止，年轻人也开始享受起了这一趟变得“更像那么回事了”的旅行了：他能够感受到，一如此前在森林里就药草和植物表现出来的博学，走在身边的格林穆尼尔对于平原上的一切都显得颇为熟悉；虽说看似只不过大体顺着现成的道路往前行走，自然而然向前迈步的旅行者却总能接连不断地将诸多值得欣赏的景色，迎着阵阵舒适的微风，牵引到年轻人举目眺望的视野之中——

再度徘徊回耳畔的河流的声响，掠过天穹和大地的飞鸟的影子；种种不同于冰原也不同于林间的声、光、色，使得所见的景物愈发符合这一名行走于其中的眼见者那生来就悠然又轻快的性格……

而倘若非要说在这样一场愉快的行程中，还有什么事儿是要给自己提个醒的，那便是待到了与降临的日暮一起到来的晚餐时刻，迎着将一条流淌在视野内不远处的河川映得闪闪发亮的暮光，当年轻人用双手提起了放在大腿上行囊、通过开口往里张望之时，有某个事实也就跟着这张望的视线一齐落在了他的眼底：

就算从外侧看来，这只背在身后的行囊此刻也依然是被几件从家里打包好后便一路带到了这儿来的东西，给塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，可差不多也该考虑一下被自己消耗得逐渐进入倒计时状态的干粮储备问题了。

只不过——也正是当慢条斯理地如此想到了这里，年轻人又对着这一敞开着的行囊开口，默默地眨了两下眼睛。

说到底，自己其实没必要对这一回事太过着急，不是吗？

反正随身携带的食物积存得过多，也只会换来等不到吃完就擅自发霉的下场；而且再看看自己眼下所处的周边环境吧，就在这片被温暖的气候孕育出来的丰饶平原上，只要有心狩猎，哪怕是不熟悉附近情况的人，几天之内也多半会有所收获……

况且沿途就有河流，这说明新鲜的鱼也是晚饭菜单上一种不错的选择……

种种不断在脑海中冒出来的新点子，让年轻人于此显得略有所思地吹着晚风、用手指轻轻敲打着行囊的开口；而就又恰是在他正一门心思地低着头、这样发散着考虑的时候——

“只要沿着这条路继续往前走，大概近期就能抵达有人类定居的集落了。”

伴随着格林穆尼尔告知的话音在这一恰到好处的时候传入了耳中，他缓缓地从行囊上抬起了头，脸上也不自觉地露出了一个愉快的笑容。

自己想些野生的法子固然也好；但要是等走到了同行者话语中提及的那个地方，可指不定还会有别的意料之外的收获呢？

在这一刻，名为洛基的年轻人认为自己是的的确确地嗅到了另一种更为有趣的气息，从身边延伸向前去的道路那一头顺着徐徐的微风飘荡了过来。

 

暂且定下了后一个目的地的二人，此后是又一齐沿着身边那条清晰显现于浅绿草叶间人为踩踏出来的行道，稍隔开几步地并肩在平原上徒步走了一整天的路。

直到在踏上平原的第三天里，按时来临的白昼再度高高托举着升起的太阳，如往常般地向着绿意盎然的地面与粼粼的河流散落下了一阵晴朗的阳光：这是一个照例风和日丽的绝佳天气——

在拉长成一条笔直长线的薄蓝色天际之下，可以看见周边临近的环境依然保持着平原上与季节相符的优美的风貌。而不常停息的微风又时时吹拂搅动着阳光下头通透的空气，却并不至于让铺垫在路上的土尘扬起得太高，使得此时正行走在这一条道路上的旅行者，于相隔尚远时便可先行看见点缀在自然风景其中的几间以木材和石料砌成的屋顶，如路标般地杵在路旁、颇为地引人注目。

“到了。”

那名仿佛认得平原上一切地标的旅行者边这样说着，脚下边毫不停步地继续往这处目的地走去，让提前多打量了几眼远处那些和自己概念中“房屋”一词并不相符之建筑物的年轻人，于此只好赶紧多小跑了几步重新追上到其左手边……

原来如此，包括此前那栋搭建在林地外头路边的木屋在内；不管在什么地方、不管是什么人，只要和有意落脚者说起让其搭建一处能够与“住居”这一词语概念相符的东西，他们都总归是会就地取材地选择眼中见得到和手里摸得到的东西，来堆起可以挡风避雨的四壁和顶棚吧——便是依照于自己的亲眼所见，这一名体内流淌着冰霜巨人血脉的年轻人对于“人类”这一种族的印象，是由此又更为加深了些许。

而要是和此名脚步轻快的年轻人眼中渐渐拉近的视线，同步提起如今现身在他眼前的这一些木石混搭的建筑物——既然好像是知晓于世间每一条道路去向的旅行者，曾以全无怀疑的口吻向他说过：此地是一处人类定居的集落；那么，全不出年轻人在远处点数着那儿究竟有几个屋顶时便浮起在心头的猜想——就在此处几间彼此各自分隔开少许距离的房屋内，倒也是真有好几户人家比邻而居。

亦是在心头的这一猜想转变为确信的几乎同一瞬间，他脚下迈开的步伐也已然与旅行者一起更加走近了这几间房屋一些。故而除却远远地便可看见的屋顶和外壁，经由四下好奇的一番打量，他继而就看见于这一处人类的集落内部几乎每家每户门外都划分出一块的土地里、不再单是青绿一片的地面上，不论哪儿都残留有着属于“开垦”的痕迹……

冰川上是全然无法播种的；积攒在岩石缝隙间稀薄的土壤也只足以长出少量耐寒的青苔。

因此，正是将土地的情况映入了眼中，一种惊奇感即刻便袭击了这名年轻人，让他对着那些除去了多余的草皮、仅是在露出原色的土壤上按照一定的间隔，依次长出了并非是普通草籽之嫩芽来的地面，情不自禁地驻足多打量了许久。

便也是在他有所分心的这一会儿工夫里，放任同行的年轻人独自打量着一块块在耕犁过的土地上做成的田地，稍稍地向房屋集中的方向另走了几步的格林穆尼尔，也在此时和第一个遇上的行人交谈过了一两句话语。

这就使得迟一步注意到了自己的同行者自行走开过一两分钟的年轻人，在这一名旅行者重新回来之后，将两手插在了腰上、歪着头如此向对方询问道：

“你去问了些什么？”

“我只是在向人打听，现在这里最大的那一块田地是属于谁的。”

“问这个要做什么？”

“我会从那个人那儿，获得一些将来必要的干粮。”

听闻见从格林穆尼尔嘴里说出来的话，恰是与自身的需求不谋而合，年轻人也就迅速地放下了佯装不满而插在腰上的双手。

“这可真是个好主意……但是，你要怎样让他们拿出你想要的东西呢？”

正是面对着这一分真诚的疑惑，旅行者看了耸起两肩发问的年轻人一眼。接着，并非是打开了那个依旧背在肩头的行囊，而是将手伸进了自己上衣贴身的口袋里。

“这没什么困难的，只要我先拿出他们想要的东西。”

那只重新伸出来的手，又在年轻人的面前再度摊开。洛基是由此在他的掌心里看见了一小块晶亮又光滑的东西——石头？不，这多半该是一种金属。但比起用来嵌在箭头、或是制作锅子和炉灶时可能派得上用场的那些金属，如今旅行者手上的这一块有着与之全然不同的光泽……和正午时阳光的光亮有些相似，又有些像是鸟儿艳丽的羽毛；洛基意识到自己没法准确说出它的色彩，但可以肯定这色彩比起其他在大地上所能见识到的颜色，都要更为浓郁。

年轻人的眼睛若有所思地眨了眨。

“这就是你的筹码？”

他看见对方于此轻轻地点了点头，之后暂且将这只握有“筹码”的手收回了身边。却又在略一沉思过后再迈出一步，贴近于年轻人耳边一些的小声开口道：

“使用这种方法与人进行交换时，应当最为小心谨慎。虽说只是偶有些个例，但有些人类会使用一种特别的技巧来改变‘自身的样貌’和‘物品的样貌’，以混淆一场交易的价值……‘魔法’，我想这样称呼这一类技巧也未尝不可，因为那毕竟是神祇与人还混居一堂的时代留给这片大地的遗产。”

而这一种混淆视听的魔法，无疑就是所谓的“变形术”了——便是将格林穆尼尔的耳语听闻到这里，一句半算是玩笑的反问，随即又从听取者的年轻人这儿脱口而出：

“那你呢？”

会不会使用魔法？会不会用这一种变形术来欺骗别人呢？洛基知道这一刻的自己只是全然地认为博学如对方，纵使突如其来地开口声称自己其实能够做到任何的一件什么事，也绝不至于令人为之称奇，故有此一句反问的话语——

他继而瞧见旅行者那只暗敛着光芒的眼睛，从极近处看向了自己。

“我不需要为欺骗他人，而特意掌握一门魔法；至于模样……我的模样，就是你所看到的模样。正像你现在就是你的样子一样。”

这颇为巧妙的说法，让他对格林穆尼尔的回答深以为然地露出了自己所开的玩笑被妥善回应了的微笑。而在笑过的同时，任由落得空闲的手指无端地凭空打了个响指，他又不免从心底里升起了一种突起的念头：既然说是一种“魔法”，那么自己也大可以找个机会，试着练习一番这类变形的能力吧？

故要说起使他有意展开练习的盘算，在最起初之际，的确是仅仅来自于一种充满兴致的新尝试和一个灵机一动的想法——可偏偏是与对外展现出来的悠闲个性截然不符，对于这个实则打从骨子里怀有一分深切骄傲的年轻人而言，凡事都绝没有练成个凑和可行的半吊子就好的可能性；一旦开始了练习，就必然会在未来向他人展现这种魔法的时机到来前，将技巧掌握到出类拔萃和炉火纯青为止。毕竟所谓血统的影响，向来总是体现在最为根基之处的……

年轻人又在就近响起于耳畔窸窣的声响之下，默默地眨了眨眼睛。

一切与现况无关的无用闲话，到此都将打住不提。

因为就在对方那道披着斗篷的身影于此又一次地后退开一步，将二人之间的距离拉回到了原位的眼下，所有事先的准备亦都已就绪。

如何以自己手上的筹码向他人交换自身想要的东西，这个时候最为攥紧年轻人兴趣的这一件事，将会在之后由这一名同行者作出一次示范——继续让一分由旁人看来恰到好处的微笑挂在勾起的嘴角上，他跟在转身向着这处集落内部走去的旅行者身侧一步远外，迈开了步伐。并在不多久后便找到了视为目标的那一户人家。

刚一开始，他感到好奇心没能太过占据自己情绪的上风。

那一间只再走了不出数分钟后便抵达的门户，于乍看之下有着同是石砌的外墙和木质的门面，落在初来乍到的旅人眼里，自然是与别的房屋之间并不存有什么太大的区别。可倘若抛开第一眼印象的成见，继续定睛去细看，有赖于此后第二眼的观察，细心者便会察觉到比起其他相邻的住居，整处集落内唯有这一间建筑的门面开得要稍大一些，连带着同是有着粗糙纹理的外墙于门面四周框成方正的外型之时，其纵横的宽度，也算是要大上一圈有余。

有时细微的差距，也代表着需求和能力的不同。

边饶有趣味地打量着仅铺开在这间住居门前的那些干净稻草，让自己的脚步停在相距这户人家稍远些的地方、只以鞋尖踩在一直延续到集落内公用通道旁的干草边沿，年轻人静静地看着比起自己更为走近一步的旅行者向着一名正站在那间屋前舂着谷粒的妇人，低下了自身戴着三角帽的脸，轻声地打了句招呼。

“上午好，夫人。”

“上午好，路过的旅行者们。来我的家门前是有什么事？”

面对着那一名应声停下了农活、对于突来的访客予以了理睬的妇人，就在这交换的现场，包括还在稍远方观望的年轻人在内，所有的在场者算是都互相打了个照面。此后，无需于缄默见习的年轻人对这一场景多作出什么反应，走在前头的同行者便又在此时出声，还以了面前的妇人一个恰当的回答：

“如此唐突登门，实为有一不情之请，夫人。正如您所见，我们二人长途跋涉至此，此刻已是饥肠辘辘，故想要换得一些可供果腹后再度上路的干粮……当然了，我们也并非妄图白白贪取您好意的无赖。”

便是让简略又直接的开场白由此说罢，年轻人看见这名旅行者在这一刻摊开了左手，将那一块早已提前握在手中的东西展现给了站在门前的妇人看，并用比之寻常要更为压低出了一分神秘感的音调就此明言道：

“正如您所想，这发着光的金属原是世间只为‘创世’的神明用来装点自身的珍宝……”

而自己——一名历经了千难万险的旅行者，愿意拿这好不容易入手的珍贵之物用作交换的，就只不过是一些这世间最为平凡无奇、却也最为无法为人所欠缺的食物罢了。

正是面对着那一块挑选了这一时机现身的筹码，及时地从上头移开了自己的视线，年轻人继续打量着这一间房屋门前的场面：与用帽檐压低了自身表情的格林穆尼尔不同，他看着那名定睛凝视向了同行者伸出左手的妇人，是在此时从脸上露出了一种深受自旅行者口中款款道出的夸耀说法之吸引，却到底是还带些疑惑未消的神色。

“既然是这么珍贵的东西，你怎么舍得随便拿出来给人看，甚至还要用来与人交换？”

“可是，夫人……不论它再怎样珍贵，在空荡的胃袋前都不能顶用。您知道——刚开花的果树、冒头的嫩芽，并不会因为将这投掷给它，就为我提前结出哪怕一颗润喉的果实；而奔跑着的野猪与野兔、天上的飞鸟，也不会因为将这投掷给它，就为我掉下哪怕一块充饥的肉来。”

就在这时，那一只始终从帽檐下方盯着妇人看的右眼，也颇显动人地垂下了一层淡银色的睫毛。

“——只有最为好心的人，才会愿意在这高昂却又有限的价值面前，怜悯地给予我一些恰当的回赠。”

年轻人的嘴唇不禁惊讶地微微张开了些许。就出于默默地将门前传来的话音听及至此，他有些吃惊于自己在此前，可是并看不出来已与之同行了好些日子的格林穆尼尔原来竟能像这样巧舌如簧——毕竟刚才的那一番花言巧语，就连他也觉得很是中听……

所以，那名与旅行者进行了直接交涉的妇人，会只在稍一加考虑后，便接过了从格林穆尼尔手上递出的那一块既不能吃、也不能嚼的金属，回身向着由石块和木材搭建而成的房屋内张开好客的手臂，此事就可谓是一点儿也不让人觉得有哪里奇怪了。

“请进我的家门吧，旅行者们。我不会让你们吃亏的。”

而待到这番邀请说完，这名妇人又先一步扭头向着自家木质的门框内，稍稍地提高了些嗓音：

“拿些耐放的吃的出来——多拿些，要够你往林子那儿跑四五个来回的量——”

 

至此，两名初来乍到的旅行者，便是在这一处集落里说成了一笔交易。而说成了这一笔交易的二人，随即又是在房屋女主人的盛情邀请下，抬腿迈进了其身后的那一座木质门框内。

尽管在此前的交涉中一句话也没插上嘴，可想要将这一桩看似是已然说成的交易见证到最后的念头，还是让眼下的洛基一声不吭地跟在格林穆尼尔的身后，一齐走进了这间人类搭建在平原上的房屋。

而待到走入屋内之后，边放眼其中的摆设，极具兴趣地观察着那些对于自身而言既是大小趁手、看来又很轻便的家具，年轻人也在倍感一种新鲜体验之余，从偶然间瞥看见的一小张铺开在石头椅子上的皮毛坐垫里，稍稍地体会到了一丝亲切感：

虽说在搭起一间住居时，最为看重的大抵便是就地取材，但果然还是得和一两张柔软暖和的皮毛相伴，日子才能过得舒舒服服……

就在此时，莫名记起了身在家乡冰天雪地的约顿海姆时，每当能够盘腿坐在冰屋内那座总是燃烧着温暖火焰的壁炉前头，自己也向来都非得往身子下头垫上一张厚厚的皮毯不可；恰是当这分带着一丁点怀念感的念头在思绪中自顾自地扬起了些许回忆的波纹，脸上照旧挂着微微的笑意，年轻人又转而听见有那么一阵脚步声正从屋子之内传来、并在顺着这声音抬起视线之际，见着了一个穿着一身同是由皮毛缝制之衣物的年轻男人——看年纪和样貌，多半该是门外那名妇人的儿子——正扛着些什么，从住居里头的一间房间，向着二人不慌不忙地走了出来。

而在见到走进自家门内的两名旅行者之后，比起站在前头、穿着装扮也更为显眼的格林穆尼尔，这个年轻的男人倒是率先盯着缩在同行者背后面露悠闲之色的洛基，仔仔细细地上下打量了一阵子：

这可真是巧了。

便是在不得不迎来的一番彼此打量之下，年轻人继而也在甫一眨眼间将面前年轻男人的模样给辨认了出来：如今现身在自己面前的男人，不正是那一个曾在自己沿河独自行走之时所见到的、俯身喝水的猎人吗？而且就在这会儿，看其不仅背上仍挂着一副木质的弓箭、腰上亦是用一条绳子系着三四只猎得的兔子，从打扮上也可见似乎是一副在不久前刚刚回到家人所在集落的样子。

而对方，显然也能记得一名曾向自己询问诸多的年轻人那一张颇有特征的面孔。

“……近来四处走动的旅行者，还真不少。”

故而是在小声嘟囔出了这样一句听不出情绪的招呼后，迅速俯下身去的猎人将肩头扛来的东西，放在了交易双方面前铺着一层清洁干稻草的地面上：

这就是此前这户住居的女主人答应交换给旅行者们的干粮了。这所有的干粮都装在一个由麻料织成的袋子里，若是将看来装得没什么空隙的袋子齐整地铺展开，大约是足够塞满年轻人所背行囊一半的大小的。

这换的可真是不少啊。恰是这样略怀感慨地想着，年轻人在后一瞬间转头看向了同行者，想要借此用眼神示意对方自己对于面前一番成果的佩服。然而，却也正是在这一次回首之间，足以使得展现在脸上的悠然微笑迟疑地有所一顿，他发现到就在此时，作为最该感受到成就感的交涉者——格林穆尼尔的视线，不知为何竟全然未落在正放在稻草上的那一件本该“想要的东西”上。

不如说，哪怕有着帽檐投下的遮掩，也依然可见遮掩下的那张脸上微微地睁大了眼睛；就从这只眼睛里，当事人心怀的情绪，也变得罕见的一览无余。

“……希望你能把腰上的这条绳索，也转手让给我。算在这次的交换所得里。”

便是这一句着实出人意料的开口，让年轻人也不由得即刻将眼中的视线重新转回到了对面的猎人身上——此时此刻，他猜从眼神中流露着惊讶的格林穆尼尔，多半也是在无意之间看见了方才提及过的，那一条缠在人类腰上的绳子吧？

因此如今从年轻且好奇的眼眶中投出的一番打量，也颇有目的地是针对着绳子而去的：

就在他的眼里，这是一条用了兽皮和其他什么纤维合编织成的绳子；尽管现在被用作捆扎尚未来得及处理的猎物，可换在平时，这或许就仅仅是用来束住腰部的衣物以方便灵活行动的——也许特殊的材质，让整条绳子的纹路看来显得有些特别吧，年轻人这样想着。不过，除此之外，不论再怎样去看，这都只是平平无奇的一条绳子而已……

可偏偏就是面对着这样一条绳子，那名曾在原先冷静地教给自己妥当的交换方法和措辞的旅行者，突然露出了极为惊讶的神情，并在一瞬的愣神后，说出了上述那一句出人意料的话语：希望你能把腰上的这条绳索也转手让给我。

“……算在这次的交换所得里。”

就是如此说罢，低下头用视线示意着猎人扛来的那一袋干粮，此刻旅行者作出的举动和表现都无疑是一改身在门外时那种被动请求的态度，变得强硬了不少。

“想要绳子？如果是要用来扎口袋，我可以给你另拿一条来。”

“不，就要你腰上缠着的这一条。”

因而正是在如此执着地一再要求下，那面对着两名旅行者的猎人，脸上也终究是露出了一抹怀疑的表情。与此同时，洛基注意到这一名交涉对象不知为何的是当即又多看了自己一眼，并显而易见地皱起了眉头——末了，摇了摇头。

“你要这条绳子……那恐怕不行。这条绳子我已经用惯了。而且每逢在腰上扎着这条绳子出门的日子，就总能有所收获，我一直把它看作能给自己招来猎物的幸运护身符。”

这么说来，在自己此前与这个猎人头一次见面时，他的腰上是否缠有着这样一条绳子呢？洛基暗自抬了抬眉毛：不愧是记不得了，但这不也恰是反过来证明了绳子的平凡吗？

所以，尽管刚才在门外那一派花言巧语的演技也很令人吃惊，可直到眼下，更让年轻人为之惊讶的便是在表现出了不甚方便的猎人面前，同样是并不像其平时一贯模样的格林穆尼尔，竟显得有些焦躁了起来。

“我认为你还可以表现得更加慷慨一些……我和你的母亲交换食粮时，拿出的是真正的黄金。”

从单一只右眼中贯出的视线，笔直地盯着眼前的猎人，本就低沉的嗓音，顺着道出的话音也压得更低了——不管怎么说，任谁都能看出这甚至有些瘆人的态度绝非是一场正常的交涉所应具有的，亦是让握有对方索取之物的猎人变得越发怀疑且不愿放手的缘由。

“可是之前黄金的分量，我的母亲已经和你算清了。”

对话依然僵持着。伴随着斗篷下摆的一阵微微颤抖，格林穆尼尔握紧了手中木质的手杖。

而直到了这一时刻……

不知到底是总算颇为迟来地意识到了正是自己曾于询问诸多以后反倒表露在外的一丝傲慢之色，抵消了他人心中本来能够给予一名陌生人的好意，还是终究从一张在记忆之中留有着印象的面孔里，感受到了某种缘分的存在。恰是由此放任毫不畅快的气氛和谈话都再多有了一瞬的僵持，目睹着处在偏见与偏见之下的这一重针锋相对——那一双互为异色的眼眸，再次悄悄地眨了眨。

要说时机，那倒也是正巧恰好。便是趁着耳听见的这一来一往的对话有所僵持的瞬间，伴随着思绪里有意涉足进交涉中的念头，一名新的参与者是没费太多力气地就找寻到了这样一个得以介入其中的机会。

“别把话说得这么绝嘛。”

只是灵巧地往前迈出了一步，却在这一步之间让自己的身影从立身于身材高大的同行者身旁的附加，一举同时进入了交涉者二人的视野之中。从年轻的介入者口中，于此流利地道出了话音。

“说不定，不仅要请你给我们绳子。我们彼此双方都还能经手更多的东西——”

在交易仍然进行着的现场，能够听到微微有所加快的呼吸声徘徊在周遭的空气之中。以右手紧紧握住手杖的格林穆尼尔依旧保持着一时的不语。故而使得站在独眼的交涉者对面的那一个人类，双目中当然称不上愉快的视线在这一刻，也自然而然地移向了主动凑上来的另一名旅人。

“我以为交换的条件在门外就已经说定了。”

“那是前一桩了。”

颇为轻快地将此前发生的一切顺利与不顺利的对话都一并予以了概括，年轻人抬起了自己伸出一根手指的右手，接着，就在猎人的眼前又多伸出了另一根来：

“这是第二桩。当然了，我们这边也会拿出第二件值得用来交换的东西。”

说成是“交易”也好、“交涉”也罢；但不论冠以怎样的说法，论及所谓“以物易物”的交换，其本质无非就在于，“追求自己想要的东西”。

“什么意思？”

就在脱口道出了这一声质问的猎人面前，灵活地俯下身来、打开了自己的行囊，年轻人动手在这一只由浅黄色皮革制成的结实袋子里稍一加以了翻找。

“看看这个。”

伸入皮革袋子的双手捏住了什么，并在将这一件原先整齐叠好的东西取出行囊开口的后一秒里，拎起在自己展开的双手间凌空抖了一抖、好使其恢复平整——

真是好久没从塞得鼓鼓囊囊的行囊里把这些垫在最底下的东西拿出来比划给人看了，比如说这个；恰是在抬起的双手手臂感受到了一分恰当之份量的前提下，心中也默默地加以着如此的考虑，年轻人当然是知道此刻自己取出来拿在手上的正是一件从家里——那冰天雪地的约顿海姆，千里迢迢带出来的皮毛衣物：

要提起这件皮毛衣物，将其说成是一件放在行囊里有备无患的东西，恐怕是最为合适的；固然其柔软暖和地足以让人回想起心情舒畅的往昔，但在如今它的拥有者所踏足的这一片极为温暖舒适的大地上，此衣物之毛料无疑是有着超出必要程度的厚实；而且，为了配合原主人并不同于眼下拥有者的身量体型，这块毛皮在略施以裁剪前就已被缝制得很大、大极了……

由此想来，之于一名一路旅行到了米德加尔特来的年轻人来说，眼下这件空占据了行囊大量空间的皮毛衣物终归已并不具备有什么太大的用处。只不过，倘若要说起一件对于旅行至此地者而言落得无用的东西，那想必对于长久定居在此地者而言，此物本该也是一样的用途有限。

可再接下来，不就到了要看个人本事的时候了吗？毕竟——

毕竟，谁能没有那么点儿虚荣心呢？

正是这样一股默默流淌的念头，暗自拨弄着名为洛基的年轻人此时心中的思绪，让他在一副微笑的面孔下也暗暗地较着劲儿：不仅是在一场交换的过程中展现于表面的方法；自己可是连那一套该如何将握在手上的“筹码”变成一件交涉对象“想要的东西”的手段，也能够轻松地一学就会。

“这料子是不错的皮毛吧？”

一双因迸发在头脑里的灵活主意而闪烁着一分格外明亮光彩的眼睛，就此在随之行动的身体提着那件皮毛衣物起身的同时，用力地冲着对方眨了眨。

“我看像你这么出色的猎人，应该知道在别处可见不着整一张这么大又这么厚实的皮毛。有了这样一张皮毛，不管是拿来做毯子还是盖在身上，想必都很好用。而且……”

只待口头上说及至此，又令脚下的步伐再度轻快地上前一小步，年轻的交涉者让自己靠近到了猎人的身边更近一些的位置，继而极其自然地贴在受说服者的耳边，用又轻又低的声线这样嘟囔道：

“……而且，东西到谁手上，就是属于谁的了……你为什么不设想一下呢？想想到底有谁会不羡慕拥获这样成果的人？又有谁不会羡慕一个母亲能有像这样能干的、堪称世间第一打猎好手的儿子？根本没什么好犹豫的……”

伴随着低低的笑音，无比轻盈的脚步再次退回到了一步开外最适宜于展开交涉的距离。于是，又任谁都可以见识到展现在年轻人那张面孔上的微笑，究竟是显得多么大方而无私了。

“什么人想要些什么，还不都是有点儿原因和隐情的……——怎么样？我们用这些叠加在一起的东西，来交换一点点以充实旅行口粮的多余猎物和一条用来捆扎猎物的绳子，是不是绰绰有余呢？”

犹如从来没有企图在交涉途中使过什么手段一般的，他在一番话音落下的同时并拢了脚跟。往后，便唯有一条浅色的三股辫顺着使出的眼色，一同在说服者的背后无声无息地晃动着。

所以，这世上究竟是谁能没有那么点儿虚荣心呢？

身处在仅有在场三人知晓于一丁点内情的交易现场，沉浸在一种封闭且静谧的气氛笼罩之下，猎人眼中的视线先是紧盯着正用双手微微抖动着一张罕见皮毛的年轻人，此后，又扫视了一眼另一名压低帽檐的旅行者；最后，从这双眼睛中投出的目光，终于再次停留在了那张洋溢着笑容的脸上。

那一道于一丝极为隐秘的喜色中绷紧的嘴角，到了这时，也终归是在一张交涉者佯装无奈的脸上慢慢地松开了。

“好吧，成交了……各取所需。”

那只装满了干粮的麻料袋子，本就已然是早一步地放在了铺有干净稻草的地面之上；而事到如今，扛来了这袋干粮的猎人又解开了系在自己腰上的那一条捆扎猎物的绳子，把此时挂在腰间的其中两只兔子连带绳子本身一起，都抵扣在了年轻旅行者低声开出的价码上。

一场聪明巧妙的周旋，就此在放下了皮毛衣物的年轻人伸手提起了两只兔子各一条后腿的举动中，落下了帷幕。

而同样伸出手去拿起了自己的所需之物，暂且没有多说出什么话来的格林穆尼尔，则像是又稍稍地经历一番思索。可这思索也似乎是并没有在旅行者的脑海里逗留得太久。当眼见着对方动手把装满了干粮的麻袋放进了自己的行囊，并且把那一条纹路颇为特别的绳索缠成一捆、系在了自己行囊的开口上，站在这名旅行者身边的年轻人便听见了从这一顶三角帽檐之下，传来了一句小声的道谢。

 

到底是出于怎样的“原因”和“隐情”，才会让一名本是为了其他更加明白的目的而展开交易的旅行者，突然对一条绳子起了非想要不可兴致呢？这分疑惑并不会随着最终顺利取得了交涉品，就自动予以消解，但抱有疑惑的他又有一种哪怕开口提问，对方恐怕在眼下也不会告诉自己对此物怀有执着之理由的预感。

既然如此，那干脆就把这条奇妙的绳子也算成是同行的旅行者怀揣有的秘密之一吧——更何况对于自己来说，此次花费口才促成的，本也是一场极为值得的交易……

不愿承认自身迅速地扭头、别开朝向门框外的微笑里带有一丝小小的腼腆，此后，年轻人比之格林穆尼尔更先一步地走出了这一间住居。而全然是为了转移注意力之故，当照例与同行者并肩地走出这处人类的集落以后，他的视线，亦比平日里要更快地被视野前头的景色所吸引：

脚下的路途平坦依旧；一条人为踩踏出已久的道路贯穿过了阳光下头染上了稍浓郁些绿意的草场平原，继而又往此刻日头的正下方延伸而去。就在步出林地后的三日之间，初涉足于平原的年轻人已渐渐习惯于道路的顺畅无阻。实话说来，当行走于温暖的平原腹地之中，在旅人四周围铺展开的安稳平静的景致与景致之间，是总不见有什么太过显著之区别的——

然而一路行经到此，旅行者们的所遇却突来地碰见了唯有一处的不同：那便是本来始终沿途流淌在自身身边的潺潺河流，在一次蜿蜒之间顺着曲折的河道，从手边绕了路；为了避开此地一座平白无故的拔地而起的山丘。

二人所走的路辙，由此也一并从山丘的另一侧绕行而过。

就走在刻意向着一边弯出了一个多余弧度的道路上，不时抬眼打量着这一座于近处看来显得更为突兀的山丘那落在日阴下的暗色坡度；错愕于此座山丘现身得毫无预兆，默默收回了视线的年轻人难免因心头扬起的一丝在意和一丝好奇，开口念叨出了一句小声的抱怨：

“这座存心让人绕路的东西，到底是怎么回事？”

而走在他身边相隔数步之远处，顺着道路前进的格林穆尼尔是并未因此就同样向着山丘的阴坡投出自身的视线。可给予这句抱怨的解答，却很快就从日阴之下难免略强烈一些的风声中传来：

“没有什么特别的说法。尤弥尔化为大地的身体轮廓就是如此。”

“——原来那个‘神王’在创造新生的世界时，也不是自己亲手一点一点的把大地塑造成自己喜欢的样子的？”

随口对着同行者给予的解释道出了一声回应，洛基随即感到原本稍走在自身前头一些的格林穆尼尔是于此顿了顿脚步。他便趁机赶上了先前东张西望落下的几步路，并恰是在迈开这数次的步伐之际，同步回忆起了一句的确是在和自己的这名同行者相遇前，就已从人类的口中率先听得过的说辞。

“可不管神王是用什么方法创造出了这片大地，总之，所有人都该爱戴他。”

“……你为什么会这样想？”

一句略显得有些低哑的音色，再度从压低的帽檐下传来，让年轻人不免向着身边投去了一瞥。但从发问者那张缠有绷带的左半边脸孔上，此时当然是多看不出什么。

“只是听来的说法——”

一声解释的话音是至此从年轻人的嘴里轻快的道出，并颇为灵巧地又在一轮呼吸之间转变作了一次谈话的邀请：

“而且，我也很乐意听听你的说法。”

顺着道出口的话语，他又紧接着重新将目光向着对方的身上投送了过去。而与此同时，就在格林穆尼尔的带领下，两名旅行者脚下的步伐又有所加快了一些——或是说，回复了等待洛基赶回到这名同行者身旁前的原速度。

再不让步伐落后一步地依旧紧紧跟随在同行者的身边，年轻人继而看见遮挡在对方斗篷下的两侧肩膀，在此刻像是稍稍地动了动。末了，便又从斗篷向上抬起了些许的领口里，发出了宣告话题起始的轻微叹息。

“既然你执意。”

故此番围绕着年轻人执着的好奇心而起的谈话，是由此在二人的旅途之中得以展开。只不过，就碍于在此番谈话之中，还非得说及到年轻人在此前实则是尚不知详细的“创世”的经过始末，所以直到真正演变成一场交谈双方彼此所知信息等同的谈话前，整场对话涉及的前半轮过程，都到底是寻常地维持着一方诉说、一方倾听的单一局面。

“……——要说起你我眼下所身处的这一片供人类生活的世界‘米德加尔特’，这里的确是那个‘神王’……奥丁，用一柄木枪杀死了尤弥尔后，以其血肉和思想为根源设法创造的……”

因而“原初的巨人”头脑中至死也闪烁满光彩的思想，此后便化为了阴暗天空中温暖的光明；流淌着滚烫鲜血的宽大的肉体，则化为了如今供万物万灵生长的大地……

要是那个巨人的始祖当真有如此庞大的身躯，那么杀死尤弥尔时流出的血河能从这儿一路淹没到约顿海姆去，也就丝毫都不奇怪了——便是在此将耳听见的说法与自己曾有过的亲身经验结合在了一起，年轻人不禁感到连这样一段原本显得极度夸张的过程始末，亦莫名地变得有所可信了起来。

但是，既然自身也是生活在这一个最终落成的“新生世界”里，真亏得这一名旅行者对于这些久远的过程知道的这样详细。而且对于过程中一切沾染了血腥的地方，也全都诉说得十分平静淡泊……

这也是出于纯粹由旅行所得的“博学”吗？

映衬着浮现在头脑中的考虑，一番细细的打量至此无疑变得不可避免，可名为洛基的年轻人也还没有忘记这些已然在自己耳畔落下了话音的诉说，其本质都只不过是二人双方之间真正打算谈及话题的一番前置背景和引子。

“所谓的‘创世’，其经过就是如此。而你此前说了，亲手把这片米德加尔特的大地‘塑造成自己喜欢的样子’……”

他瞧见在自己的眼中，此时那一名诉说者收敛在三角帽檐阴影下的眉头，应声紧紧地皱起。

“——可惜在我看来，恐怕那个‘神王’对于这个世界还谈不上什么喜恶。他的所作所为，说白了就不过是破坏了原初的平衡；为了让这个世界变得能够让自身、和其他与己相似的存在继续存活。”

不同于其他仍在抬头仰望着神祇所在之高空的人类。

洛基是于此意识到了自己的同行者对于那名为“奥丁”之神王的评价，可谓是在有着全然不同程度的细节了解之基础上，支撑起了一番全然不同的态度。

而仿佛是作为道罢了自身观点的标志，他看见同行者收在斗篷下的肩头至此蓦地一沉，使得行囊和行囊上头新系紧的绳子也跟着为之一晃。

“只考虑着最为明确的利益，也只会为最为明确的目的行动。为此免不了在言语无从企及时将手段付诸于暴力，也曾散漫地耽溺于眼前洋洋自得的虚荣……说到底，奥丁就只是这种程度的神而已。”

当话题的最后，他听见格林穆尼尔如此评价了那名“创世的神王”·奥丁。

故而同是应着这个，一时收回了投送在同行者面孔上的视线，年轻人感到有一个属于自己的想法也得益于此地在自身的心中升起：换言之，所谓“创世”之于那个“神王”而言，也就是一场费尽了心思去设法获得自己“想要的东西”的过程了——

正是当脑海中率先闪现过了这样一个念头，此后将双手背在了身后，揣测自身所知信息已与对方大体等同的洛基，便是如此微笑着道出了回应：

“你真严格。”

待到说及至此，他又任由自己一对异色的眼珠在眼眶中灵活地转了转。

“但是能在这样的世界里来一场旅行，还是新鲜又开心的吧？”

恰是面对于这一个抢在此场谈话告终前的末尾才被笑着说出口的观点，格林穆尼尔既没有点头，也没有摇头。但不管对方给出的回应究竟如何，在这一刻，年轻人都为自己所发想着的这一观点感到了一丝真切的惊奇：真没想到，自从与身边的同行者相遇的那一天以后，直到今天再一次久违地在闲聊的话题中说起了那个神王，自己会如此突然地察觉到除了引发的动静和规模之大小以外，所谓的神明竟是这样的和他人没有太多的区别。

并且，多半是碍于自己秉持观点中的悠闲，才更为凸显出了那名旅行者所怀观点中的严格——就当默默地在心底回味着这一场谈话经过的同时，因为感受到了对方这份发自心底的“严格”，年轻人也不得不再度悄悄地提醒上自己一句：格林穆尼尔可向来是个话中有话的人。

更何况，就算自己愿意相信从格林穆尼尔口中道出的说法：落在眼前的这一名旅行者真实的样貌，就是年轻人眼中所看到的样貌；可不也正是在格林穆尼尔今天道出了这一番巧妙的应答之后，自己便又亲眼见证到了一系列足以证明此名旅行者之“多面性”的种种模样吗？

 

那一座突兀立于平原上的静止不动的山丘，往后不过小半日便渐渐地从不断迈步向前的二人身旁逐步落在了二人的身后。再不出多久，始终徘徊耳畔的流水声也潺潺地回来了，伴随着两名旅行者并肩而行的道路继续向前——直到再度于降临的暮色下落脚歇息。

就在当晚，洛基将额外换得的两只兔子按照制作肉干的方法进行了最初几个步骤的处理，以此让自己行囊中干粮的储备又多增加了几天的份。而借着处理兔肉时点起的火光，格林穆尼尔也动手将缠在自己左半边脸上的包扎一层层地拆了下来，露出了银色的发丝下紧闭着的光滑的左眼皮。

于眼见着的安心感里放下了原先那些虽不打算过问、可仍旧多少积攒在心中的担忧，此刻的年轻人也亲眼确认到了尽管像是留下了一分不可挽回的损伤，但同行者左脸上那处任其静养的伤口，到了如今是的确再没有用药的必要性了。

所以，他也只能暗自作出这样的一番猜测：在互道晚安入睡后的夜半，偶然听见的从对方口中发出的低沉呻吟，也许就只是出于那名旅行者在今夜做了个什么不痛快的噩梦吧？


	9. （九）命运的面貌

所有被走漏的信息，都将会成为叩开一扇通往真实之扉的敲门砖。

而连接着唯一一条正路的门扉，又总是在看似交错的歧道后头长久地紧闭着。

故倘若是换作一名试图为命运探路的寻常之人，当其立身于此歧道前先行滞留、继而毅然地向前掷出了那一件件原本握紧在手中之物后——便是出于难有一双透视之眼而只得盲听此声，恐怕直到试探之物纷纷离手后划出的轨迹都渐次消失于无望的虚空，那伫立在原地仰首凝望残影者，也照旧是无法即刻便推敲着自身投出的筹码所迎面撞上的那一扇门扉，从今往后是到底将会朝往哪一个方向开启。

但之于年轻的神王而言，这些所有的信息在甫一现身之时，就已是全都不再带有多余的隐喻和隐瞒的了；甚而毋宁说，他知晓这所有将自己的未来尽数刻画于其中的信息，都终究将会从梦境那已散去了雾霭的窗框中，呈现出其真实的面貌来：

“所有铺开在眼前的每一分秒，都正通往着一个注定的结局。”

便是那一道曾响起在渴求于预先知晓一切的心灵之中的声音，到了今夜也如飞射而出的利箭般地在梦中反反复复刺激着一层默然倾听着虚无的耳膜；时而又化为一柄无比尖锐锋利的木枪，于无声息间刺穿一名倒吊之人的侧腹，以此给予预见者仿佛亲历一般的焦灼痛楚……

就在这虽不曾有过分毫的开合、却依然眨动不停的眼睑下，那名疲于追求着命运之指引的神明，相信此刻的自己的确是清晰地看见了一连串比之过往所见，还要走在前头更远处一步的足迹：

纵使最初眼见着的那抹前景，还依旧是同样一根伸出的枝杈、一条同样悬垂的绳索与同样一只痉挛的靴尖，可这一次，却是如同被钉扎在背景内昼夜不断轮替的天幕上一般的，就于再稍稍地下移过一寸的视角里，从顺应着重力向下翻落开来的斗篷中颓然显露出的那一具曝晒在光影下的身躯，至此是早已被刺上了一处仿若向悠远的高空予以献祭的伤痕。

徜徉入梦境的耳畔，远近纷杂地吸纳着低哀徘徊的寂寥的音律。将那不可细言的音律逐一收入了耳中，神王的侧腹流着血——

若说与困乏毗邻的夜晚总是在催人入眠后惹人“不安”，而升起的晨曦则是有着压抑住困乏、令人暂且“忘却不安”的魔力；那么夹在“不安”与“忘却不安”之间的，便无疑是一场场已渐渐不会再自行轻易中断的梦境。

故而正是深陷在这于层层叠叠的铺垫之间日渐清晰起来的梦境之中，边体会着精神穿梭于虚空与现实之间那静谧的反复，探寻“条理”者也任由窥看见的每一角属于未来的光景，在自身的脑海中不断补全着自己。

哪怕至今仍对每夜均充斥满头脑的预见光景，还无法做到真正彻底的适应；可他自知，自从失去的眼珠在眼眶之外亦变得得见一切的那一夜起，从不再平稳的阖眼到愈发显得迟来的黎明，应和着自己曾有的渴望降临下来的每一夜间所应拥有的体会，本该皆是如此……

但这一次，偏偏是在这一将比之过往更多的焦思都挤压入思绪的夜晚，身陷在梦境的画面里的他，却在似是无限向前推进的景象之中，听见了一丝本不应有的杂音。且那杂音越来越大，越来越嘈杂，终使得眼前本来得见的景象也沾染上了一层模糊的噪点；直到最后，慢慢趋于清醒过来的年轻的神王，感受到了自己左侧的肩膀正被人连续地摇晃着。

“——早上好，格林穆尼尔……虽然现在这么打招呼是有点儿太早了。”

自嘴角漏出了一声低沉的呻吟，年轻的神王是在这一句话音落下之际，被那一名曾在入睡前互道过晚安的年轻人从梦中叫醒。当有所迟疑地睁开了右眼的眼皮，从未被帽檐压覆的额发下将映衬在年轻人背后的那片天色送入了眼中，他随即又意识到此时此刻就连最为朦胧的天光，都还没能在属于星月的夜空中占据住一席之地。

而那一捧本该尽力燃烧在落脚于此地歇息的二人身旁的篝火，却是不知何时便已经在烧尽的零星炭痕里，静静地熄灭了自身的光亮。

要论自从涉足平原以来便无法在二人身边长明到天亮的火光，这情形倒也并非是直至今夜才头一回遇上了。但全因每一晚都将歇息的野营地有意挑选在已有无数的旅行者曾打此通过的一条现成的道路旁，因此不论是他、还是负责每晚生起火来的年轻人，他们二人在此前都没有太过在意这一存在于安全防范上的疏漏。

只是这一次，便是把那声略带一丝苦笑之意的招呼收入耳中的这一刻——迅速地从眼皮上拭去了困乏，无需多加过问同行的年轻人为何要早早地将自己从睡梦中唤醒，已然从虚无的夹缝中回归了现实、彻底地清醒了过来的他又以曾由更为苛刻的环境打磨而来的察觉，至此恐怕是比起先一步惊醒的年轻人还要更为清晰地感受到了就在今晚月夜下略显混蒙的黑暗中，似是有什么不稳的气息正汇聚于一处，随即使暴露在外的阵阵杀意向着旅行者所在的这一侧灼灼地传来。

——原来如此……

即刻，从他多少把握住了周遭情况的头脑中，便是由此自顾自地涌上了这样的话语：是打算趁游走的意识仍还着迷于捕捉“未来”四散遗落开的碎片之时，前来袭击唯有身躯留守的“现在”吗？要知道就在这片可供无数新生的种族自在生息的宽广平原上头，比起人类，又还有其他更为丰茂且欣欣向荣的族群亦同样繁衍于此——在它们之中，有些以草为食者终成为了人类赖以生存的食粮；而另有一些则是在与人类或共享、或争夺前一类食粮之基础上，打从本能地怀有着把人类也同样视作食粮看待的血性。

就在一瞬之间，神王的视线有所发觉地瞥看向了如今正散落于熄灭篝火旁的那两张自然还未经过鞣制的兔皮；而在相隔于兔皮后头的那一群渐渐逼近的黑影里，一双双受了星月的眷顾而得以点燃其尖利光彩的眼睛也逐渐现形，继而不知收敛地发着光。

“不像是会让人逃跑的架势啊……”

边屈起膝头自一层卧暖的草叶上起身，他边听见了这样一句小声的嘟囔从身边传来。那是同样缓缓起身的年轻人此刻以退后的小步靠拢到了自己的左边，且罕见地在一对蹙起的眉头下紧抿着嘴角，同时扣在其自身肩头上的右手五个指尖如今也都微微地绷紧着。

“要是能够长久地点着篝火，也许还可以有什么和平驱赶走它们的法子……真是不妙，恐怕每一匹都是被残留的血腥味吸引来的吧？然后，追求着去贪图更多的血腥……”

从年轻人略有起伏的话音之中，由此吐露出了这样一番颇带感慨的说法。而倾听者似乎能够在其悠然如故的表面语调下，斟酌出一丝确实存在的警惕之意。

“如果只是护身的程度，我还是可以做到的。我们怎么办呢，格林穆尼尔？”

可纵使是清晰地将这一声实则无需于判断结论何如的反问听入耳中，那两片已维持了良久静默的嘴唇却照旧是在潜藏于阴影之下的、那与己仅相隔有一两次吐纳远的一触即发的气氛之间，独守着一时的并不言语。

故而落在星月皆稀疏的夜色之幕下，便唯有神王的右眼应声微微地眨动着。垂落的睫毛尖端扇起小小的气旋，于有意无意间时掩时藏起开合右眼中一抹并不输给任何事物的，同样灼灼的光亮。

就在趁夜潜行而来的野兽面前，他低垂的视线先行默默地扫看过了穿戴于自己向前伸出右手之上的那一件手甲，接着，又利落地握紧了于此收入手中的武器，将这柄木枪那曾沾染过更为腥浓血液的枪尖，对准了来自平原上的袭击者。

“那就给予它们……恰如其分的结果。”

从年轻神王的口中道出了一声喑哑的低语。

 

名为奥丁的神王，一直都在思考着。

从那口孕育出世间一切智慧的泉水，终将某种超出在常理之外的睿智之思沁润入其肺腑以后，那因此而生的思考便根植在了这名年轻神王源源不绝的思绪之中，几乎寸刻都不曾停息。

响彻在意识至深的源泉之处、藏身于无从寻觅的念想之茫，有命运伸出的手在试图搅动呈现出一派无尽未来之景的水面，以此拼凑成一幅幅唯有他的思考可读取的清晰画面；但看似清晰的预知，时而却偏偏并不像当事人所预想得那样详细——以至于有时究其结果，那突如其来的事态，竟会变得像是专门守候在渴求预知者有所掉以轻心之时的一场偷袭。

好比那条如今终归是已完备地系于了旅行者行囊之上的绳索。

就在事发之前，有谁能想到就在一桩原以为是无足轻重的顺畅交易之后，竟会有另一场被一口咬死的商议，欲图连接上一番交涉者从未能料到过的、也无从轻易收场的结局？而在事后想来，若非有同行者的从旁介入，那自无从着手落到了渴求不得之地步的自己，在事发之时竟是已抑制不住焦躁地想撕去所有名为“手段”的伪装，只一心迷醉于要将万般阻碍都纯粹付诸向以武力取胜的强抢豪夺……

就算是自认已掌握有了世间一切“条理”的神王，当面对于这分要打从自身心底生出暴行来的焦躁，他似乎也只得为之愕然。

而再另有一处要他感到惊讶的，便是自身对于前行路上同行在自己身旁的年轻人，于不知不觉间秉持有的那一分态度：似乎竟是在日久相处的暗地里，这一名年轻的同行者就已在自己的心目中获取到了只需扣住最底线的分寸，那么便可与之谈聊自身也无妨程度的信赖……

因而就在从左肩旁传来的一番契而不舍的追问下，他也就感受到了想要与之诉说自身；不，是想要经由这双特征鲜明的眼睛来见证那所谓“自我”的念头——

但自我、自我的思绪、自我的作风，乃至于对待自我所向前路和所做选择的犹豫，这一些归根结底是从心灵的水面下诞生出来的东西，难道是能够经由他人之口，来予以确认之物吗？

故而当所有描述表象的话语，都逐一在那双凝视向自己的眼睛前说尽之时，这种种的怀疑和迷惑就又被收回了那被认定为理应只该由自己去加以劳心费神的种种考虑里。

奥丁正在思考着。那思绪几乎是从现实贯彻入了梦境、又从梦境反馈回了现实；在这儿、在那儿，有种种的思考延续在他的思绪里，须是直到眼下身处的这一刻，才得以为开口道出的一声低语和随之而来的行动所暂阻。

 

虽是不动声色，可踏在木枪枪尖下积蓄着力量的双腿，却是切实地向着前方迈出了步伐。

就在这风中带有一丝腥膻气息的夜晚。他面对着在抵达饱和前仿佛会源源不断涌入右眼视野中的敌人，而沉浸在暗夜中的手甲则是与武器一同散发出看似漆黑的光泽，继而将所有迎面而来的灼灼的兽眼，都全部从夜幕的战场上消抹去痕迹。

疏星的微光，映照着应战者四肢的轨迹。

自从让尖锐的枪尖，刺入第一头张口企图噬咬上来的野兽那张露在利齿和赤红舌根下的咽喉起始，在他的手上和脚上，便以全无保留的架势验证着一场与战前所吐露之低语相符的猛攻之战。

紧握着自己的武器，奥丁不断击溃着在自身探入敌阵前便率先一步向前扑来的一匹匹先锋。

此后挥出的每一击迅捷而不留情的扫砍，皆使得一匹被削落下了一块皮肉的身躯于此沉重的倒地。可紧随而来的利落且有力的突刺，却又偏偏让每一团飞溅起的血点冲涌出血管的弧度、与那一声声扬起在夜风之中象征着丧失了生息的呜咽，都被无情地压抑为了最小。

将甫刚斩断的生之丝线那残留的温热，溶混入今夜风中四散的冷露；年轻的神王正是以一柄不离手的武器，持续着自身不停息的征伐。使得已然展开的战斗是由此不断地朝向着更深处延续了下去。

而又同是在这场一经展开就难以无端轻易收场的战斗途中，当迅速却不失慎重地抬起枪尖、依照警觉下意识地将自身的面孔微微向着身躯左侧偏去之时，落在他眼中的余光便是不时地能够隐隐瞥看见在相距己身稍远处应战的，那一抹属于年轻人的身影。

准确说来，是不时能够看见从年轻人的右手指尖上亮起的那一层微微的光亮——尽管全然出于相隔的距离稍远，那抹入眼的光亮在此时是多少显得有些微弱；可这毫不朦胧的光芒却依然是的的确确地比起今夜掩起面庞来的星月的光辉，都要更为显得明亮上许多。

他知晓那是与些许灼热的火星，一齐燃烧在同行者指尖的魔法的光亮；而经由这光亮时明时灭的频率，人便可以加以推算出身旁那一侧战况的稳定与否……

但纵使如此，就在回身之际又一次用力地按下枪柄、干脆地收回了自眼角瞥出的一抹余光之后，这一名再度前倾下躯干者便又于一丝转念的心事中重新觉察到了这抹正维持着恒定频率明灭不定的光亮，终究还并不足以使人分心，到头来也无法残留在自己如今那一只专注于眼前讨伐的眼眸里。

一如往常的，奥丁是一心专注于一场只属于自己的战斗——

并且多半亦正是出于一如既往地扪心于自身的战斗，一重自诞生于心口后便愈演愈烈的感受，才会由此得以从他闪烁着灼光的瞳孔中欣然苏醒：

哪怕是有赖于轻轻摇动肩膀的手臂和一声声从年轻人口中呼唤而出的话音，那原本匍匐着捕捉虚无幻影的意识被毅然唤醒到了身躯所在的现实。可于每一轮吸气吐纳之间，他却仍旧隐隐地有感于自己的情绪是至今还如同处在一场摇曳不停的梦境之中——带着一分可以放任一切旁事旁人于自身以外不管不论的迷蒙。

故而攻击、攻击、再攻击。

他徐徐地品味着那穿透手甲而来的手感。便是这不曾擅自间断的手感，让此刻身临的战场得以在神王深远的思绪之中，被逐渐地添加上了一系列与景况相符的适当定义：

并非儿戏之战，但也还远谈不上背水一战；就在漠然施以了判断的眼下，为他所眼见着的便仅不过是有利的数字和有利的力量彼此相抵着达成了一时的势均力敌。不停挥动着手臂、刺出手中紧握的木枪，而这重复的进攻自然连接着重复的击杀；比起旅行者不断将枪尖刺入每一寸脚下走过的土地，如今阿斯加德的战士竟是从刃尖刺入生暖血肉的触感中，感受到了一丝不知究竟是勾人厌恶、还是勾人欣慰的怀念。

因此，他亦不免须得在此有所察觉：恐怕立身于战场、投身于战斗，这在看似不由自主间做出的选择，之于自己而言大约也是一种恰如其分的结果。

故而举起武器在手中刺出、横扫、又收回。

直到让粘附于枪尖的一层旧的血液浸染上了另一层新的血液，奥丁这才感受到了一种或许只有立身于战场上时方才会降临在自己身上的直觉，于一次眼睫的扇动下骤然显现——

此刻的自己，莫非是仍旧身处在一个未尝得见黎明晨曦于天际彰现前的漫漫长夜？就与过往那个还未曾决议去踏出第一步之前，面向着一副停滞棋盘枯坐过每一日、每一夜的自己相同？

木枪的枪尖至此再度撕裂了夜色下一层尖端沾满夜露和血渍的兽皮。就穿插在举手间抑扬的行动之中，一些同样变得冷热交错的念头，是由此在兽口内中途截断的呜咽声中，打从他的头脑里纷杂而起：

是的，恐怕就是如此——便是在此一时刻，借由那唯有顺着百骸中血液的沸腾才会涌上心头的直觉，有种种念头以一番超脱于思考的形式，迅疾地闪现于年轻的战士那翻覆着滚烫余温的脑海……

——……想必正是如此。

任凭手中刺出的武器猛然扎透倒下敌人的背脊，从他展露出的攻势上是依旧见不着一丝的僵硬；而比起眼前这片终将很快在倾倒的平衡下告之止息的战场，奥丁于此又不得不猜测大概是还另有一场好似在寻觅条理者得以享受“智慧的泉水”那于付出了等同的代价后换得来的恩惠前，便早已宣告打响的焦虑之战，实则是至今仍藏身在原以为落下的幕后、借另一种名为“犹豫”的形式，残留在自己的脑海里灼烧延续。

因而缓缓地压低身体的重心，他在将木枪转而暂且横在手中之时，亦将步伐压入了脚下平原上一层被外力踩踏得杂乱无比的草叶里。

阿斯加德的神王没有忘记——也无法忘记在夜复一夜薄而不稳的睡眠里，反复怀疑着去“实现”预见的命运究竟是否会让未来变得更为对己有利，而这一“实现”本身又是否能够得以顺利的那分忧愁滋味。

乃至于在枕着绳索入睡的那一刻，他也还依旧无法立刻对眼前面临的一切都作出一个彻头彻尾的定夺来。

那丝丝缕缕不给人任一喘息之机的预见，只知全不留情地灼烧着探寻者的心神，到头来便让每一场残存在梦境之下的睡眠也都变得疑虑重重，于无穷尽的徘徊间终化为“犹疑”与“定论”彼此争战着的焦土。

要知道就在方将要重新起步的双脚仍踩着一双沾满林中湿润泥土的靴底之时，那曾是一种何尝不会搅乱心神的迷乱和疑惑啊。

而待到日月短暂地历经过了数次的轮替，当这靴底又于辗转下足间布满了来回路辙上细不可捻的土尘，难道一颗曾饱含怀疑的心神，就能够于暗敛起思考的前行中自主地有所好转？

答案是……否定的。

没错，是否定的。

甚而在此前提之上，对此名皱眉反问者而言，就连此声反问的“意义”，也理应当是加以否定的。

便是在这一时刻，边体会着此刻于手中确切地紧握住了某物的那一种弥足珍贵的手感，这一名试图立稳身姿者继而意识到就于过往丝丝缕缕的恒常思考之中，深陷入迷惑的自己，正是在一刻不停地试图去体会着那总是于一层心灵的水面下反复摇曳着思绪的自我……

只不过，就碍于那每一分为己所感的迷惑都皆是真实的，故此也就无法经由任何假设的比拟来获得安慰或好转。而无疑又恰是出于这一理由，对于名为奥丁的神明而言，这世间想来是已再不存在可依靠虚假的自我安慰来发掘到的突破口……可那所谓的“突破口”，却又并非当真是已不存在于此世之间的——

他体感于有一丝风，正颇为急切地吹拂过暗夜下的平原。

要知道，那就不过只是在仅够供人换息吐纳的一瞬之间；但就于这一瞬之间，因从未加以熄灭而始终留存在年轻的神王眼神中的那抹灼灼的光亮，便已如一支利箭般地纵贯穿越了如雾气般笼罩在前景中的阴暗夜色：

持枪闯入敌阵、举枪刺入敌腹；继而将血液涂染上武器的刃尖，将尸骸踩在脚下的靴底。

脚踏着那双早已不再是长久保持着一尘不染的靴子，两腿上加速迈出的步伐，在此刻带领着身躯短暂地从的战场上急驰而过。

右眸中闪烁的目光勾连着一整出迅猛的行动，他听见层层叠叠的风声在耳边撕裂开来。这撕裂声盖过了多余的呜咽。

便是放任自身的身影一时间深入进敌阵，蓄力待发的武器随即如同一柄眼神精准的活物，穿透了罗列于眼前众多袭击者摆开前阵里留存有的一线空隙——而后，尚不待遭致分割开的敌阵多有反应，那柄伸出的木枪就已挑准了某一个潜藏在冗杂兽群之中的头号目标奔腾而去。

应和着这一次绝无仅有的主动突击，握于手中的枪尖在一番用力地突进过后，将击碎头骨的触感如刺出时一般精准地返回到了手甲上、指尖中、心神内。

而待到收回的右臂重归于身侧，那拔出的枪尖上所沾新一抹浓稠的猩红，又如一星燎原的火光，于这夜风迅疾的一刻让他得以知晓：无论在踯躅而行的平日里，是于吐出的恼息中秉持有再三的犹疑……

唯有身在战场上时，所有一切落在眼中的，就都是明确的。

或许是缘于对一名曾被更充裕地享有着世间万千智慧、亲眼目睹着世间“条理”流转之人，明言为是在“征战”与“武力降服”之宿命下诞生的神明来说，所有明确得令人无需犹豫的“目的”和“利益”，到头来都只存在于无端降临的战场上而已。

故而不论再怎样用缀满莺歌燕舞与欢声笑语的平和、涂抹在金砖银瓦的表面，不止息的战场也将会在脑中、在心中，永远寄缠在神王的身边——

既是曾以此柄木枪，向着“原初的条理”跪倒在地的眉心，刺出了开拓生涯的一击；那么对于此生注定将会常在战场者而言，也许命运亦是早已在无常的变幻中，暗然地贯穿起了某一条加以了确定的轨迹。

所以……

“……别逃。”

——然后，迎接自己此刻的命运。

 

就相伴着一声威慑的低音从嘴唇之间流露而出，奥丁投出了手中的木枪。

一柄飞驰而出的武器，是由此在出手后往无光的夜空下划出了半轮阴暗的弧线。后于落下的同时，不加留情地刺中了诸多四散着想要从一场惨败里逃跑的野兽中的一匹。

“领头的已经被你打倒了吗？”

而此后，便是应和着另一道压过草叶的步伐声，穿插在一句问询的途中缓缓地行至微微起伏着胸膛的年轻神王身边。自左侧吹拂而来的夜风里，是于此传来了年轻人在同样应付过几轮野兽的袭击后，夹杂入所吐出喘息声中的一句感叹：

“……——这可真是，反倒逼得袭击者落荒而逃啊。”

并且正是以这感叹为引子，有一缕自异色双瞳中投出的目光，先是相隔稍远地落在了那一柄连枪尾也略有染血的木枪上逗留了片刻，随后，才又悠悠地转回到了掷出木枪之人那副于夜影下看不清神情的面孔上。

不仅是历经了将来袭的野兽都逐一给予一击毙命的战斗；就在战斗的末尾，那不惜于让武器离手的一番追击，可谓是格外果决而残酷——倘若是亲眼目睹了这一切的发生，恐怕任谁都会怀疑站在自己眼前的男人曾自称只是名普通旅人“格林穆尼尔”的这一回事吧？

纵使只需稍加以考虑，当事人便能迅速明白到如今落在他人眼里的自己，究竟是一幅怎样的样貌。不过此时的年轻神王，却是并无心去领会他人的想法和观点。哪怕那是已被予以了莫大信赖的同行者的。

他只是在对着听入耳中的感叹略一施以点头后，向前跨出数步拾回了投出的木枪。并在其后迈步至流淌于夜色下的水边、动手洗去枪尖上星斑血迹的时候极为朦胧地想着：既是能够刺穿敌人皮肉的利刃，要扎入自己的血肉，自然也不成问题——时至此刻，他察觉到这一想法在夜晚的阴暗下，竟是那样理所当然地显现在了自己的脑海里，映衬着梦境的面影。

将一切尚还未亲历的焦灼和痛楚深按于心，奥丁在此后重又坐回到了贴靠在篝火余烬边的行囊旁，用五根因久握枪柄而略有发麻的手指、相隔一层手甲地摸索着那一条的确已被系在了行囊开口上的绳索……

他感到眼下的自己，是确实地从一场睡梦中被唤醒了起来。

可比起自然而然的清醒，这一分经由强行唤起而得来的醒觉，自是显出了一分足以割裂开一切旁人旁事于己外不顾的强硬之意：

尽管仍旧对于难以完全拼凑成型的种种琐碎之处，心存着无法消抹的怀疑；但他知晓，那一只虽已不在自身的面孔之上，却还依然渴望着能将一切都予以看清的眼睛，实则是万分明晰的——不论是存有再怎样强烈的迟疑，恒常的战场也会兀自降临、继而将自己的身躯迎入其中。

就在此基础上，能否预先将圈住命运的绳索掌握在手，则是有着云泥之别。

而自己……如今无疑是已经踏上突袭前迎风的高台了。

——风还在疏星淡月下细细地吹着。

暗暗地映照出了两名各自回归行囊旁坐下的歇息者，虽是也曾不约而同地考虑过可以剥下些兽脂作为燃料，去点燃新一捧篝火的念头，但已在河边清洗干净了双手的二人，似是都一时对于再去碰触腥膻之物感到有些腻烦。

故而，仍是任凭残存的夜色围拢在身边，年轻的旅行者将遗留在行囊边的那顶三角帽戴回到了头顶，以此遮掩去了自身散去一系列心绪前显露在脸上的神情。

“……说来——”

便是罕见地伴随着一声低语自帽檐下传来，他又在循声偏过头来的年轻人面前，慢慢地扬起了自己的视线。

“你摘来的那些药草，也差不多该彻底阴干了。”

他是在一番稍坐后，发觉到了这是将战场从落脚点上驱赶走的双方，都暂且无从再迎来新一轮睡意的时间；也许今夜的彼此，都已注定要在压抑不下的警惕里等待到天明的来临。因此，就在这同样尚未能张望到黎明光彩真正降临下来的间隙，那一只藏在帽檐下的右眸，又是于此一刻率先地眨动了一下。

“还记得吗？‘用药草制作一剂药膏的方法’……我来告诉你吧。”

就与此前曾说好过的相同。

那一名已然掌握有无尽知识的神王，是在此开口教授了身边另一名年轻人自身所知晓的药膏的做法。而从用料的配比比例，说到混合调配时的手法，经由夹杂在有条不紊的讲解声中还来的几句答复，稍加皱着眉头的传授者也就渐渐地感受到了此时坐在自己对面的年轻人，那重又逐步扬起的兴致。

因而在此之后，想必是出于顺畅地将听闻到的每一个具体数字和步骤详细都一一记录于了心间，在盘起腿来的膝头以手腕支撑着面颊，这名看似是困倦之意全无的年轻人，便是于一次微笑着歪过头后，开口道出了一番听来轻快的话音：

“你是真的总能知道一些不可思议的事情呀，格林穆尼尔。”

“只是恰好有所了解。”

“但是……既然你又博学，对米德加尔特也这么熟悉。那么在你看来，这附近还有没有什么推荐一定要去看看的地方呢？”

就伴随着询问的话音再一次轻盈地落下，那一名似乎是有义务在此时为对方的提问作出解答的倾听者，不禁跟着露出了一副稍有思索的表情。可这略掩在帽檐下的考虑神色，又仿佛并非是出自于他正费心地思索着究竟该在此问之下选择一个怎样的答案——

倒不如说，这一番在突如其来间扬起的考虑，实则正是针对于“回答”一事本身的。

而放任如此静默的思索，再更多地持续了一段时间。打从一轮短促的叹息声也随之落下过后，坐在他对面的年轻人，便可以耳听见微微扬起脸来的神明由此低声言语道：

“我的确还有一处地方，想要前往……”

这一个落在了一番思索的后头，却依旧出现于话语之中的停顿，到底是代表着什么呢？而对于年轻的神王而言，这其间的意义之于他来说到底是全然知晓的、还是仍有所未知的？

又是在相谈缓缓延续着的不知不觉间，于能够感受到光亮的右眼中，他注意到了仿若久违的晨曦终于在天际的东边隐隐地升起；乃至于从夜风转变为晨风的流动空气中，刺鼻的腥味也终于隐隐地淡薄了下去。

而那一张属于年轻人的面孔，则是顺着云层间渐渐落下的天光，随之显现在了那只观望着现实的眼眸前，让他没有办法去忍住不说出这样一番回答：

“有一处地方——‘想要’带你一起前往，洛基。”


	10. （十）风的轨迹

一轮升起的朝阳，映照着新一个来临的清晨。

便是在度过了极为不平静的半个夜晚之后，久违得见的晨曦也从朦朦胧胧的光彩里、显出了一分极为清爽之感。沐浴在晕染于东面云霞的光亮之中，年轻人悠然自得地呼吸着逐渐澄澈的空气，继而感受到捋过前额的晨风也将那些单是嗅来都嫌黏腻的血腥味给吹走了。

这就使得如今为他所凝视着的正屈起膝头坐在自己的面前，且是于片刻的思考以后，又终于再度和自己说出了一声话音来的格林穆尼尔——应和着对方那同样在渐显明朗的晨光下，缓缓地自帽檐的阴影下露出了微微蹙着眉头的面孔——这一铺开在年轻人眼前的场景，正是于一分罕见的和缓之中酝酿出了一种不可多得、又格外特别的气氛：

“有一处地方——‘想要’带你一起前往，洛基。”

而待到此番听来和缓的话音于拂面的晨风里落下，由此眨了眨眼睛的他，恰是真切地从这一句话语之中，感受到了属于旅行的美妙。

因此到了下一秒，那一抹本就染在唇角的微笑，便不自觉地将已然弯起的嘴角弧度勾起得更为明晰了一分：

“到时候了，格林穆尼尔！我们不是早说好了天一亮就出发的吗？”

面向着斜对面还依然半倚靠在行囊上的年轻旅行者，他面含笑意地如此宣告着。

故而再度背起行囊来，随即跳着从所坐的草叶上灵敏的起身；等略显出催促之意的在原地骨碌碌地绕了一两圈后，终得以再往前迈出步伐的年轻人，那踩着一双轻便鞋子的两脚便重又快而不急地走在了前行的路上。

并且，便是当从光洁的额角到掂着行囊的肩头，都全部沉浸在了自晨曦转为朝阳光芒的天光之下，就于一次无意却又轻盈的抬头间，这一名为洛基的年轻人又禁不住用频频眨动的睫毛，和偶然瞥看见的飞过天空的一行飞鸟，偷偷地打了个招呼。

——你们这是要去哪里呀？目的地已经决定了吗？

打从微微扬起的视角里，张开在旅行者们头顶上那一片蔚蓝色的天空便顺畅又自然地映照进了一对闪着光彩的眼眸之中。而与此同时，这一片将眺望的视线全然包拢其中的天空，仿佛也正不掩不藏地倒映着年轻人一派明朗的心绪：

是呀，就如同浮动在天空上的层层绵云，他感到眼下的自己实则也正满心都浮动着期待——满心期待于那一名如今就走在自身不断踢着垂落草叶的两只脚尖前头、最多不过两三步距离外的同行者，此刻是正准备要带着自己去往哪里。

任由脸上再次无缘无故地展露出了一个笑容，他轻快的重新低下了稍有走神的视角；让满含期待的视线，于此投向了那抹斗篷的下摆在风中微微摇曳着的背影。

 

若是于现在，就伴随着自顾自地如玩闹般的让自己投向身前的影子，不时地去追赶起那片在右前方轻轻摇晃着的斗篷，边应和着自身不急不缓前行的步调一块儿在脑海里细细地想来——自己与那名头戴三角帽的旅行者格林穆尼尔，彼此之间同行的日子虽还算不上有多么长久，可双方倒也是已一齐经历过了一系列有些人终其一生，都无从经历的事态。

而论数其中最为激烈的一回事，那自然要当属在甫刚过去的那一个残夜里，顶着稀薄的月影疏星自梦中惊醒的二人，甚至还在遭遇平原上凶猛兽群的包围袭击之前、互相托付过死角和后背。

因而哪怕粗略想来也能知晓，一回在开战即刻便由战意和战力均同样高昂者占据了上风的胜负，其中气氛必然是远称不上“生死相托”那般沉闷厚重的；可换作一名还是生平头一次遭遇上这样争斗的年轻人，他便是据此理所当然、也无比自然地愿意相信，那弥漫着血腥味的夜半风声，正是自己和同行者双双由此交换过了莫大信赖的证明……

而就在这一回或会永久地于遭遇者的记忆里残留下一角印象的事，逐步从平静下来的细风中徐徐地往同是告一个尾声的夜幕里罕留痕迹的过去，展现在他的面前和崭新的一天一同迎来的，便正是格林穆尼尔那一番于看似认真考虑过之后，向着自己低声道出口来的邀请了——说起来，这还是从二人一起并肩旅行以来，那一名好似早已在心中为自身来回的一切行程都安排下了明确目的地的年轻旅行者，头一次说出了想要带上自己这个跟在身旁的同行者一起去往哪里这样的话来呢。

他没法不感到那一句话语在自己的心中激起了一团小小的涟漪；也没法抑制住那在涟漪之中扑腾着的真实的感动，又被不停升起的小小气泡托举着运送到了微笑愈发明朗的面颊上，发出许许多多欢快的笑音。

尽管是自从离开仅遍布满蓝白二色的家乡之后，洛基也须得自认那些因踏上旅途而起的无尽新鲜感和欢欣就一直包围着他的身心；但就在与提出邀请的那一方说定了“将会特意一同前往某一处地方”的那一天起，在往后几天踏上的旅行里，从黎明迫不及待的睁眼到夜晚揣摩颇多的入睡，年轻人能够感受到自己的心中更是的的确确地充满了一重从未曾有过的强烈期待感，仿佛度过的每一分每一秒，都被一种几乎是无穷无尽地自心底深处冒出来的愉快所包围着。

同时，亦是在暗暗地体会着这一分分涌动于内心里的鼓动之际，虽说也能明白到那一类稍显得有些厚脸皮的处事方针便正是自己待人接物时表露于外的特点和态度，但倘若把这些徒留其表的部分都暂且撇开不提——

自己本来是不是应该收敛得更为含蓄一点儿的？

他又是隐隐地于脑海中这样想着。

可就连在晴朗的午后挽起袖口和裤腿起兴下到河里抓着游鱼时，所见到抬起手腕扬起的熠熠水花，以及自在地倒退着沿河漫步、随意地从嘴里哼着歌时，那小小的曲调中也藏有着颇为真切的感慨：

这真是再愉快不过了——

在晨风或夜风轻轻吹拂着的每一天里，都犹如用伸展开的双手追扑着熏暖的西南风而行。而每当从天而降的晨曦或日暮、还有那渐渐在散去暗云的夜空中明朗起来的星月光辉和点燃于一捧木柴上的篝火火光，无一不映照着走在自己身边的旅行者那一张耐看又引人细看的侧脸；再去细听起他那为数不多的几句和自己有过的交谈——

“你到底是要带我去哪里呢？”

“等到了那里，你就会明白。”

凝视着对方以那只簇满了静谧光彩的右眼看着自己。

“……你会明白的，洛基。”

期待便慢慢地在他的心中膨胀着，化为一大团一大团眼眸中的光亮、照亮了面颊上年轻的红晕；并且，还不仅仅是只有期待而已。

当那被点亮的双眸不间断地来回注视着亮在天上的光芒和亮在地上的光芒，正是已然一同经历过来的一切，让年轻人有所意识到如今的自己，到底是可以在与名为“格林穆尼尔”的旅行者之间确实建立起来的、一种近似于“情谊”的东西面前，做到气氛悠然地将其他多余的琐事全都不管不顾：

知道一些寻常人不该知道的事能怎么样呢？比寻常人更加骁勇善战又怎么样呢？

他感到自己甚至可以将一切的隐瞒、避而不提和不明真相之处，都视为同行者人格里一抹神秘的点缀，只发自心底地享受着和同行者一起旅行一事本身带来的所有愉快。

 

而二名旅行者抵达了有心去往的那一处目的地的时间，则是在一个看似与他日里别无二致的晴朗的清晨。

只不过，实际上早在前一天傍晚照例于道路的旁侧落脚之前，名为洛基的年轻人便察觉到了在自己和同行者相距离原本总相伴在身旁的潺潺河流隔得稍远的同时，于自身目光的极尽处，就已经能隐隐看见平原上凸显出来的一小簇轮廓了。

可那时的年轻人还尚且无法于渐落的日暮下，从格林穆尼尔口中模棱两可的说辞里准确地判断到，为对方眼中所张望着的那一处目标，究竟是眼前这片粗看来似和别处有些差别但细看却又不明所以的绿地？起伏在更远处些的山峦？或根本应当是身边那条延伸向平原南部尽头的道路在最终才会抵达的、那传说中诞生了“生命”的海岸？

但待到抵达之日的朝阳终于上升到了令渴睡的视野也变得更为清明之处时，打从于天际苏醒的阳光下，一条自扬起土尘的宽大道路上分离出来的细道，便在相叠的绿草之间和带头迈步的年轻旅行者的脚下，呈现出了一层格外分明的轮廓。

“走这里，洛基。”

从旅行者开合的嘴唇之间，扬起了一句低声的招呼。而后一秒，一声道出自年轻人口中的回应，亦从这件于风中摇曳的斗篷后头紧跟着传来。

就在这一个被徐徐染上曦晖光彩的清晨里，弥漫于草叶间和露珠上的清爽空气是的确足以将旅人们眼中张望的视野拓伸得很远，使得一步步跟在后头的洛基，也自认为是再不会错漏过任何一个容易被初来乍到者所忽视的岔路、更是绝不会在将“目的地”那显眼的轮廓收入视野的同时，脚下跨出的足尖却兀自走错了方向。

然而，又是等二人彼此前进的脚步都双双跨过了某一个瞬间，当铺展开于眼前的景色骤然变得深浓、浓郁得足以使人产生如同是自身都要被一并拉入进了其中一般的错觉之时，边忍不住低下头去多余地确认起了那条循之而来的细道此刻是否还存在，这一名心怀惊讶的年轻人，边不免在带头者的背后、难以抑制地感叹出声：

“——这可真是充满了生机啊……”

纵使这片名为米德加尔特的新生大地，本已饱含着如今于其他领地内也依然不具有的绿意；可就在眼下二人所身临之地，此处的翠绿又是更为丰茂：仿佛世间一切的绿意，都终将汇聚于此——亦仿佛世间一切的绿意，本都是由此扩散开来。

他感到自身正是与流动的空气一齐在好似无穷尽的绿意之间行走着，并很快看清了那屹立在一切绿意之中心和源头的，便是堂堂一株可谓参天的巨木。

“……这棵树是？”

此声脱口而出的问询于一时间没有获得领头者的回应。秉持着一贯的沉默，格林穆尼尔只是带着他越发走近那高耸的树冠所笼出的一片斑驳光影的正下方，使他随后得以更为真切地从近处看见此树细节的模样——只不过……

只不过，虽说是想要将那些单一的部分都统称之为“细节”对待，可它们一个个的模样未免也太过巨大了；就好比迎面入眼的那株树杆主干，比起寻常说来的粗壮，毋宁是当说其为分外“宽广”才对；而除开一层须得伸手予以抚摸才能感触得到的树皮特有的粗糙纹理之外，待到越发走近之后，人就几乎很难经由那一大块充满眼帘的单一色彩，将眼前之物辨认为树的躯干……

正是在耳畔唯有风声低鸣之际，伴随着脚下逐渐走入树荫深处的步伐，洛基难免于心中嘀咕起了一些属于一名初来乍到者的真实想法；但不论于最初平视之时的观感到底如何——偶后，当自然而然地在这片荫蔽下仰起头来，促使眸中的视线通过的确笔直的木质主干、和那层层叠叠的足够让其间每一点透下的光线皆化为一粒粒闪亮星眼的茂密枝叶——人便又会感到入眼的一切都充满了一种树的特性；或是说，这所有入眼的一切都毫无退让地将所谓“树”的概念，以一种强烈又独到的方式，深刻地押入观望者的头脑里。

因而那些本亦只是暂且留存在年轻人脑海之中的抱怨之言，于此又极为迅速地被其他诸多的疑问给覆盖而过了。

——树得过多久才能长得这么大？几百年？难道还要经过更久？

在这么大的树上也会开花吗？会结果吗？灌溉它的水源又取自于哪里呢？

就在他的头脑之中，紧随而来的疑问是一个接一个。并且越是在头脑中涌起疑问，他就越是觉得在壮观之余，此株巨木就像是还颇有一股独特又奇妙的魅力，使之得以像这样醒目地屹立在世间……

那么格林穆尼尔此次特意要带自己前来此地，目的也只是为了能让自己亲眼看看这一棵树吗？——不，这已经并非是什么突然涌上在初来乍到者心目中的抱怨之言了；就算此行只是为了让自己看一看这棵树，既然带着自己前来的人是格林穆尼尔，那么想必在这一棵树上，也定是具备有足够让两名旅行者为此历经长途跋涉的相应价值吧……

便是在这一刻，不再像走来时那般随随便便地就多嘴发问的年轻人，无疑是在某种压抑着的昂扬心态里，耐心地等待着。

等待那名为格林穆尼尔的旅行者，对着这棵树吐出的第一句话语；等待那最初扬起在视觉上的冲击性所带来的新鲜感渐渐平复后，经由将其他一定早已备好的详细说明全都一一道来，以此促使后续更多和周遭绿意同样无穷尽的新鲜感，源源不断地注入进自己的耳朵。

但又同是在这一刻，要让年轻人稍有所失望的是，就在此后一段不算太短的时间里，那一名引领自己前来到此处的年轻旅行者亦仅仅是和初来的自己一样，静静地仰望着这一棵不同凡响的树——先是那头顶上繁繁密密高耸着的枝叶，继而，那张向着一侧偏开的面孔又如同是搜寻其间、不肯错漏过一个细节般的，徐徐地看向了长在另一边树杆上的，唯一一根略显低矮些的树枝。

——不，或许对于如此一株庞然大物而言，这样一根尺寸寻常的枝条就连树枝都还算不上，论充其量就只是这个庞大的整体从一处相对浅显的表面上伸出的一分细枝末节罢了……

他察觉到在自己的头脑之中，于此时是又响起了一重自我更正的声音。可在没有听闻见任何一星半点的解说以前，不管怎样的解释都仅是单纯来自于年轻人那不知敏锐与否的直觉罢了。

而待到于一次垂首间解除了愣神的对方终在一次低叹声中跟着低下了视线，转回了面孔后神色平淡地看向了自己。他听见自己所一直等待着的解说，才总算由此自开了口的旅行者嘴里，被低缓地说了出来。

“此处乃是这个世界，‘米德加尔特’的中心……而这一棵树，如你所见。”

——这一棵无比庞大的树木，正是世界树·尤格德拉希尔。格林穆尼尔正是这样说的：

“……甫于尤弥尔诞生之初，它便已在焦火和霜风中挺立；而‘原初的巨人’陨殁后，它也依然维持着不变的常青。”

故而此为开天辟地的巨木、支撑起无尽开端的巨木；孕育世界、同时也为世界所孕育的巨木。它绵密的树根深植于世间任一寸的土壤，又从三处经选中之地、分别掬捧起三片丰盈的泉水——而其中一片泉水，便是藏身在如今立于树荫下的这两名旅人曾双双一同前往的雾气弥漫之森中：于那无比潮润的土层之下，便有此树的地底经脉横贯而过……

换言之，打从这趟同行之旅的一开始，自身在格林穆尼尔的带领下向前迈出的脚步，就已在冥冥之间和这棵树联系在了一起——听者默默地如此思考着，并同时有意去瞥看了一眼那一只在三角帽檐下紧闭起眼皮的左目，末了轻叹出口气。

“而在此树的枝叶上，则承载着万千世间一切的命运。纵使万物都在飞逝的光阴中，忘却古往今来的一切；唯有它自最原初之日起，就注目着那最先于毁灭中没落的命运……”

因此，恰是当始终默然地把对方口中道出的话语都如数的听到了这里，年轻人便自认为这一名年轻的旅行者历经一番长远的旅途、特地引领自己前来此地的目的，在眼下是已经明确了——毕竟屹立于面前的这一棵不同寻常的树，如今看来是的确有特意前来一览的价值……

然而，却偏偏是当他正费心地这般想着的时候，格林穆尼尔一声静静的低语，又在这一时刻传入了这一名正试图于心绪里揣测、琢磨出一个恰当解释之人的耳中：

——我也将在这里，见证自己的命运。

便是应着这一声话音，年轻人的眉头皱了起来。

“……这是什么意思？”

而还尚不待多有一次供人吐息的工夫，一声相应的回答，亦即刻自对方的口中扬起：

“看看这棵树，洛基——”

就于话语吐露之间，那诉说者自斗篷下伸出的左臂，也边向上划过了半轮饱满的圆弧；而这圆弧，又原原本本地引出了敛于喉间一派后续的话语：

“……我确实拥有你称之为‘博学’的知识，洛基。而这知识，也让我知晓于一个确有其效的古老仪式——”

——那便是在此独一无二之树下，用一条独一无二之绳索将自己倒吊起；并呈照此仪式相应的规矩，用那一柄饱染于浓稠鲜血的木枪，撕裂皮肉地刺穿入自己的侧腹。

“如此一来，我便可以在这一仪式之中专心于自我的祈祷：祈祷自己踏上此行的目的将会如数得以达成、祈祷这整一桩的旅途能够顺利告终。而这祈祷声终会顺着‘尤格德拉希尔’的枝叶向上传递而去，与我将要供奉上的祭品一起，为那个‘众神之王’所感所知……”

至此，似是再无须多言；就与重新垂落下的手臂一起，在那两片徐徐开合的嘴唇上，也带上了某种决然的光泽……

“——我将把自己作为唯一且无上的祭品，献给众神之王·奥丁。”

 

一场为清明的风色、明朗的光亮一同渲染出了一片愉快光景的旅行，到这里，就好像是要告上一个段落了。尽管连清晨的阳光那依旧自天际倾斜着投下的角度，似乎都在低语着时间尚还太早。

“为什么……”

就于此骤然打破了漫长倾听之下的沉默，先是有一声询问自洛基的嘴上脱口而来。而比之最开头这一声最为寻常的质疑，再待到下一秒，便又是另有一番话语从那紧抿住了一瞬的嘴唇之间倾泻而出：

“——你想要带我来这里，难道就是为了这个吗？”

邀请自己，来这里。然后，告诉自己这些？

任由低喊出口的话音激荡着自身的耳膜，年轻人感到自己的心中自是涌满了极度的惊异。但除开惊异之外……还另有一丝相当酸涩的感受。就像是摘下了一枚鲜红欲滴的果实亟欲品尝，却嚼到了满口酸汁一样——那一双互为异色的眸子紧盯着格林穆尼尔的面孔，接着是眼睛，竭力于去试图从中找到一丝全然不好笑的玩笑成分。

可徒劳的找寻自是连接着无果。故而于无果造就的空白下，他又感到自身头脑中如漩涡般将心神都卷入其中的记忆由此开始了自行梳理：从最初于木屋内炉火前的相遇起始，到雾气弥漫的林地内一场丧失左侧眼眸的神秘行踪，最后则是那一条历经了诸多波折、现被紧系于对方行囊上的绳子——

是的，他当然能够明白——他明白，并且能够明确意识到那些有待解明的谜题和怀疑，先前都只是在自己被新鲜感和愉快感麻痹的大脑里暂遭忘却；而年轻的旅行者格林穆尼尔，其到头来也仍旧是满身的秘密，是危险、伤痛、莫名其妙的表现欲和夸张的被引导欲全集于一体的化身……

只不过，就在此前为那名旅行者所怀有的满身秘密里，无论是它们之中的哪一个也还不至于让自己像现在这样的感受到满腹牢骚寻不着头绪，哽咽喉中的酸涩也化为了满腹苦楚无从倾吐。

难道连在那一天的清晨，迎向晨风低语着说出的那一番“邀请”，实则竟也是一个为维护住自身秘密而临场道出口的托辞吗？年轻人自认于此刻的自己，是急需于听见一个与之相关的解释——哪怕是辩解也好。

但当闪烁的眸子回望向了立身于面前的这一名旅行者，格林穆尼尔却仅是维持着其在阳光下也依然显得苍白的面色，嚅动着嘴唇说道：

“还记得我说过的话吗？奥丁——那是个会为了明确的目的和利益而加以行动的神。这也正是我采取此次行动的必要性了。”

而在语调平稳地予以了言罢，以伸出的左手拽过了系于肩头的行囊、一把抽出了多余地扎在开口上的那条绳子，再接下来，格林穆尼尔又用单手将这一只历经了长久的行程后竟还是满满当当的行囊，稳稳地压在了二人之间的地面上。

“仪式里使用的这一根绳索，是你以一件皮毛衣物交换所得来的，所以……”

年轻人眼看着对方的左手于此轻推了一把行囊，让其微微地倒向了自己所在的这一侧。

“作为交换和补偿，你可以拿走我用黄金买下的全部干粮。这不要紧。”

“别开这种玩笑，你……——”

——到底是打算要在上头倒挂多久？

一声无言的自问，势必将会应和着一句无声的自答。可早在那之前，一个先行加以了猜测的答案却是已然占据了年轻人绷紧了思绪的头脑，而后也就落得再无从被收敛了：

他注视着一切的一切，都在一个被自认为得出了的结论跟前变得不可解了起来。因此往后的一切便都疯了、全乱套了——就在口中的话音全然落下之前，看似理智的对方能知道其自身都在说些什么吗？那么自己呢？听完了每一个字的自己是真正地理解了对方所说的话语吗？

洛基的喉头哑然着。

也许亦是缘于在那颗妄图揣度清所有疑问的心底，是早已有怀疑的种子寄生发芽。而在此之上，更是出于一双眼眸中所见识到的，向来便只有一名只得将其认定为是头脑聪慧、琢磨不透，时刻藏起着自身的想法；固执，又从来不曾对他人说出过半句实话的“多面性”者。故而就算此人将会做出的举动在旁人看来是一桩愚蠢的送命行为，自己也必然是没有拼尽了全力、亦硬要把其人从树杈上拽下来之义务的……

而还有另一个仅身为同行者的自己也同样不具备的义务，他猜测事已至此，从那一名年轻旅行者的嘴里亦是断说不出半分与之相关的话来的——

是呀，就从那副平静宿留着的面孔上、在这无比沉默的气氛中，怎么可能从那两片嘴唇里吐露出一句正如同是碍于成熟后的果实更易畏惧磕碰般的、临到关头才转而于突起的挣扎下所作出的什么示弱话语呢？所以在这张连多一丝的神色变化都不曾有过的脸上，年轻人也就找寻不到哪怕一句可供自己借机多提出些什么要求、或是于一分静谧投来的视线下再多逗留过一秒的借口了。

就于顷刻之间，那陷入在哑然中的喉头开始了突兀地微微颤抖。这颤抖又传递到了舌根，却终究是没能即刻便化为任何一点可听闻见的声响。

尽管一向都自诩是思维敏捷、能言善辩，可这还是顿感无力的年轻人头一次觉得自己的脑海里空白一片，任何一句的说服之辞都全不够用、全不顶用；他只得跟着一同暂且默默不语地盯着眼前，然后眼见着眼前那一名与之一齐同行至此处的旅行者，也仍旧不多言语地注视着自己；而这一抹看似立身在一场旅途的尽头、默然无声地投注过来的视线，仿佛亦是正预谋着要将自己也拽进一场早于告别来临之前，便已然展开了的目送之中去……

突然之间，正是一阵如火焰般炽灼的怒气颓然涌上了那一双互为异色的眼睛。

“是吗……那——就按你说的办吧，格林穆尼尔。”

耳听着对面照旧没有传来回答，他不免又在此稍稍提高了些表明态度的声音。

“你知道吗？我不喜欢太紧绷的气氛……也不喜欢看着不愉快的事情在眼前发生——”

那颤抖的嗓音似乎摇动了面前的一束空气，而这空气又轻轻地摇动了一缕银色的发梢。在这发梢扫过之处，那只蕴藏有平静光彩的右眼眨动了一下。

“……——再见，洛基。”

罩在皮毛外衣之下的脊背，在一瞬之间予以了绷紧。被用力甩于一侧的那条三股辫，亦在最后踏出的一次步伐前，于下滑的肩头急促地弹跳了一下。

“嗯……是啊，再见吧。格林穆尼尔。”

一只依然满满当当的行囊，是由此叠在了另一只临近空瘪的浅黄色行囊上。继而任由逆行的风声吹拂在耳边，推搡着丛生的一蓬蓬草叶四下摇曳不停；直到终于遮遮掩掩里，不见了交替迈出的一双鞋底所印下的那一连串独行的脚印。

 

脑海里太过强烈的期待，到头来竟会让人误以为心之所想的就是事实本身。

也使得他无法不在这一时刻里，感受到有一重感慨翻腾在心中：全然是出于一切体会都太过愉快，以至于凡事贪图着悠然自得就好的年轻人，都要忘记那在不知不觉间于路途上变得习以为常的一前一后的形式，本来就起始于自己曾几何时在心念一转之际擅自作出的跟随之举——

抬起的脚跟跨过一丛丛或摇曳或匍匐着的高草，有心或无心间将纷杂络结的草叶都逐一柔软地垫于鞋底。

有赖于眼下腿脚上散漫的前行无需于动用太多的意识。

因此，就在他那留有了大片空白可供占用的头脑里，恰是从即使回过头去也无法再看清庞大巨木突出的枝杈时起，那些在早些时候就已多少显露出了复苏迹象的记忆，又再度循着放空的思绪，自说自话地缠绕了上来。

他是从脚底踏出的一步接一步传回的触感中，记起了另一个晴朗得别无二致的、微风拂面的清晨；面向着一片多雾的森林的入口，独自故作清闲地向前迈出的步伐，实则正忙不迭地踏着追寻的脚步；可就在跟随于后头之人还尚不曾怀有过比之找寻到一个“可视为‘路标’看待的认路人”更多或更少的期待之际，那头戴着一顶压低的三角帽、身披一件斗篷的初相识的背影，却是在靴底渐次放慢的步伐间、最终驻足于了林道旁，此后彰显出了无上耐心地等待起了意会的自己追上到其理应急于前行的身边。

这就是“同行”的开始了。

而自然是须得先有了同行，才会再有其后的“互相照应”。

现在想来，在那片自己最初为之升起了一捧篝火的野营地里，所有可被称之为约定的事情，都发生在那摇动着温暖焰色的火光前。而待到约定达成的后续波折使得还未彻底熟悉对方步调的二人各怀心事地分坐在两棵枯树的上头，直到一阵终起的夜风吹散了头顶遮蔽星光的云翳，清晰地照亮把话说开前那各自蔓生于心头的纠葛：这些交叠的苦恼是何尝地没有意义，却又是何尝地有其必要啊——无声无息间就已让那为不知当说与否的迟疑反复温热着的心头，能够即刻便接纳下自火光对侧传来的任何一声，听来同样是染有一丝不安的问询。

而这在无意的缓和气氛中被道出口的一句疏解开了“不安”的话语，或许将会成为互相照应的旅途中，有意加以注意着对方情绪上变化的开端吧？

故而当离开了湿润雾气的束缚、踏上平原晒满阳光的绿地后，才会有设法介入一场缘于交涉者为焦躁所笼罩，而停滞在崩盘边缘的交易在先；往后，就又有了于一捧无从长久点燃的篝火边上，因不止息的西南风也吹散不开残留鼻间的血腥而落得不得不有所压抑的心态下，以曾约定好将会于恰当时候加以告之的、用药草调配药膏的方法来转移开自己注意力的话题在后。他知道正是这种种在彼此之间所做出的努力，最后成为了能让二人顺着扬起的晨风再度踏上旅途之时，双方都心存满愉快的基底……

但是，这所有一切供给愉快的前提，归根结底已全都是过去的事情了。

乃至于自己所独身面临的如今，是从最开始“同行”的那一步上，在基底之处予以了崩盘——

而在这分毫不留情面的崩盘下，一道由此再度踏上了独行的脚步，也就恢复回了那甫行至“新生大地”之初的无拘无束到不论是在抵达的路口向左走、或是向右走，都全无半点所谓的地步了。

相伴着有所觉察到身边那仿佛能将人吸入其中的过分的浓绿，终究是缓缓在自膝头退至脚踝的草茎过渡下有所转淡了。他看着那条突出在草叶间轮廓清晰的道路已变得近在眼前，其上则飘动着微微浮起的土尘所勾画出的一缕微风，正向着阳光繁盛之处兀自卷去的痕迹。

前也好，后也好；哪里都是有一束束温暖的天光时刻徘徊着的好地方。

只是唯独不知，自己想要去往地方到底是藏在哪里？

就暂且在此止住了脚步，想要将疑惑予以定夺的年轻人随之低下头在脚边四周展开了一番搜寻。可这番目标明确的搜寻，换得的却是彻头彻尾的无果：

原来，竟不会是每一次都刚好就掉在自己的手边附近吗？

便是在眼见到确是如此的现实下，他亦只得叹出了口气。继而屈身俯下了肩膀，面带无可奈何之色的将那一只内容物已是不多的浅黄色皮革行囊，耐心地在身前敞开：

尽管于抵达了米德加尔特境内之后，在一派温暖天光下丰盛地孕育出的自然总是让几乎每一条岔路旁都有着至少一棵郁郁葱葱的树木，茂密地生长着可供迷途者随取随用的探路树枝——但实则就在踏上旅途的年轻人随身背负着的这一只行囊里，还依然是保留着自约顿海姆那陷于冰天雪地里的家门前，被寒风吹落后便引领着自己踏上行程的那一根折断的树枝……

要说在最起初，这一件用途有限之物自然就仅仅是为了应对眼下这样的局面而作出的保险起见的留存，可当真待到时至今日看来，此物却无端地充满了一分令人怀念的色彩。而恰是因为已有了长久的时间过去，从切口处流失的水分早让整根树枝都变得极为干燥，拿在手里的分量也随之变轻了。

这一存在于感触上的改变，让年轻人不由得露出了苦笑。并在苦笑过后，动手将树枝熟练地直立在了分歧的道路中间。

“……这就决定先该往哪边走吧。”

嘴上如此轻声地说到，又应和着自眼中投出的打量的视线——便是再度抿紧嘴唇地面对着脚下散落满阳光的路面，他静静地任凭仍旧蔓延于心的念头在思绪的漩涡中肆意旋转着：

一个形单影只的旅行者，面对着另一个形单影只的指引之标。

倘若将这二者相加起来，能算为是“两个”吗？

而若是连这也能被视为两个看待——那么，一左一右地并着肩膀、只前后错开最多不过三四步的两道影子，又该怎样算呢？

他的双眸凝视着自己斜投出在身前的影子，以及另一道从指尖上延伸而出的，细细长长的影子：这影子和影子，像是正彼此低语着些什么；而在那其中，自是有着纯粹的旁观者所无从了解的种种心事和秘密，低和着时刻吹拂的微风，在天穹的气息下摇曳着……

故而于此刻，从那一双眯起的眼眸中，自是流露出了一类徐徐地向下低垂着、直到低垂入心头一条暗扬起几寸水花的哀愁之河深处去的神色。

该怎么说呢？

虽然很是突如其来，但年轻人似乎是突然地懂了那一道曾在林道的入口前走在自己前头的背影，对于一名在只打了一声招呼后就擅自跟随在背后、实则仅有过同宿一夜之缘的陌生人时，心里是怎样考虑的了。

——哪怕极有可能会是桩多此一举的麻烦，却也已经于心念辗转间带在了路上。

就算知之甚少，可能够有个说得上话的人在身边，不也挺好的吗？

而待到发出笑音的喉咙自一个变作了两个：从接纳下了自己的跟随起始，直到学会了面临麻烦时相互搭一把手，再直到试图将终于能够视作为彼此并肩的两道影子，于抵达定下目的地前“同行”着的时候尽可能地延长；就算在能被眼见着的形式上，全都打满了名为“隐瞒”的补丁，但是那些经由感官互通给彼此的所有感受——微笑、痛苦、低语着时垂下的眼眸，却是怎样都隐瞒不了的。

……是啊，到底该怎么说呢？

他感到那些一时占据在心头的酸涩苦楚，如今都逐一自情绪的顶峰沉降了下来；直到在留置着郁闷的心底，沉淀作陈杂的百味。

这似有百种的滋味又于转瞬间，涌上在了舌尖。而后于一次皱眉间，化作了从肩头带动手腕到指尖的一分颤抖。

年轻人的眼眸中，倒映着那一根脱离了指尖倒下的树枝。

他在划出的轨迹下，跟随着吹拂向脸庞的微风扭回过了头。

 

好在装在另一只行囊里的干粮是的确非常地充足，足以在一段相当长久的时间内，供盘腿坐在树荫下等候的年轻人充饥。

而早在甫一走回得足够近之后，他急于张望着前方的眼睛，实则就已经在对方此前所“选中”的那一根长于树杆侧面稍低矮处些的枝条上，提前看见了一道名副其实倒吊着的身影：一件倒露出了里子的斗篷翻盖住了半边的身体，一顶稍翘起帽檐的三角帽落在了地下，一条绳子则死死地缠在穿着靴子的一侧脚踝上、映衬着一只绷紧的靴尖……

至于最为叫人留下了无法忘却之印象的——便是那一柄曾在夜半的交战中夺去过无数匹野兽性命的木枪，如今被分明地刺在了倒吊者侧腹的一边，任由撕裂开在腰上的皮肉如无法全然支撑起整柄武器重量般的，维持着一个微微倾斜的角度，挑起了一层已被渗出的血渍染红了的布料。

——是这分自所见景象中流露出的决绝，彻底断绝了他思绪内干预其中的念头。

可如此一来，绕了一圈才独行归来的等候者，自是越发关注起了那一名独自将自身奉上了奇妙祭坛的倒吊者的情况。

故而就如方才所说，年轻人盘腿坐在了树下。并且是有意挑选了一处与倒吊者的身影相隔开了约有二三十步距离的场所，兼沿着树皮粗犷的树杆差开了半道可以稍稍遮挡起自身偷看视线的恰好弧度。迎面入眼的风与树影，虽不能在起初时安抚他一惊一乍的情绪，但仍旧可以聊以慰藉他的心思，使他在等候的漫长途中时而探头张望、时而屏息思索、时而也能放松下心神地稍稍打个瞌睡。

时间便是如此地过去了。

待到第三天时，他看见有两只乌鸦从比之此地更为遥远的南面天空中飞来，双双张开着一对翎羽漆黑的翅膀、绕着倒吊者缠于脚踝上的绳子边沿盘旋数圈后又再度飞走——这一似乎合情合理的现象，不由得让洛基亦得哀叹吊在树上的人是否当真将会像寻常人那样的就此命不久矣；而待到第六天时，则另有两头鬃毛细长、双目中凛凛地敛有一层金色光亮的银狼从北边的平原草地上踱步而来，在树下低徊打着转——面对于这两头看似凶暴的野兽，洛基亦不得不打起一万分的警惕心以准备随时独自应对可能有的袭击，但并不多打量树旁年轻人几眼的两头狼却也仅是在被吊起者的身下来回绕走过了数圈，随即也不声不响地离开了。

正是这二重亲眼见识到的场面，难免让年轻人记起了在自己换来这一条如今系于倒吊者的脚踝与世界树的枝条之间、纹路格外特殊的绳子时，曾亲耳听见过的那一番说法：其作为护身符具有能够招来猎物的效果，这话难道是真的？又或者此刻的树下之所以吸引来了一群奇妙的参观者，是缘于那刺入进了木枪尖锐枪尖的伤口，至今也仍不时在瑟瑟徘徊的风中新淌出一丝丝的血迹来？

然而不论怎样，当每一日里早早地清醒过来，年轻人都得胆战心惊于树上吊着的恐怕已是一具尸体；但又等到他每每绕行十数步地仰头去看，就在一张为阴影所笼罩着的面色上，那倒吊着的男人却总还有气、总还有一缕气若游丝的吐息牵扯着瘦削的胸脯带起些许微弱的起伏——“果然此名倒吊者并非常人”；硬要说来，这一类的猜测是本已曾在年轻人的心中勾起过浓郁的怀疑，因此比起甫最初等候于树下时的心惊，到了这一个时候，他也就渐渐地更觉得匪夷所思起来。

那如吊起自身的男人所宣称的仪式，便是由此抵达了第九天。

就在整整九天九夜过后，映衬着黎明朦胧地显现于大地的天光，洛基是于一分本还将醒未醒的睡梦之间，忽地听见头顶上方有人正高声呼叫着些什么——满含有某种狂喜却并不显得癫狂，可难免带有着九天九夜滴米未进的嘶声力竭感。

而当他顺着这一高声叫喊支起盘坐的腿脚，向着上方扬起脸时，那一双骤然清醒的眼眸中便恰好看见系住两个端点的绳子从被磨损得不再牢固如初的绳结处断裂了开来，让那一名倒吊着的男人以头朝下方的姿势，飞快地向着地面砸了下来，并就此昏迷过去不省人事了。


	11. （十一）积累的记忆

他迅速地迈开了腿脚，向着凸起在树杆上的枝条下方快步小跑了过去，继而屈膝俯身在了那一名摔落下来的男人身边。

就在这一个时点里，年轻人感到自己的心中先是再次不可避免地为一种事出突然的慌张所占据：

冷静下来、冷静下来——虽然是有了此前倒吊着的九个白天和九个夜晚加及今晨的猛然摔落，但眼前的男人想必是还在喘着气的……

便是在这样反复对着自己施以的无声劝诫之中，他边伸出手去抚开了散乱在眼前那一张面孔上的银色额发，接着尽量仔细的对着男人上上下下地做了一番检查。

而于此期间，原本仅是天际线上一层朦胧薄亮的晨曦，也携拢着阳光一齐渐渐地自远方的地平线上升了起来。恰是在随之变得明朗的视野里，于一轮自诩为认真的、业已完成的检查下，他亦逐渐可以越发清楚地看见所幸男人身上的伤势，并不像旁观时想象得那样严重。

不如说，年轻人正是在这一番检查着伤势的过程中，逐渐得以确认了除开侧腹上那一道已不算新鲜的伤口外，男人的全身上下并没有其他半点的外伤——这或许可谓是一种久逢遭难后换来的幸运了，让此一名因绳索断裂而头朝下方摔落到地面上的男人，那本该多少遭受到一些冲击的额角，竟因径直磕碰进了树荫下的草叶丛中而没有显露出任何伤口的痕迹。

以及，哪怕听来也还是微弱依旧，可伴随着胸脯的起起伏伏，面前横卧在地面上的男人，他的呼吸却有着过去好好地躺下入睡时所不曾有过的一时的平稳……

年轻人不由得跟着长呼出了一口气。

因为就在他的面前，这一名从倒吊着的体式中摔落下来的男人此刻所处的状态，虽按理该说是昏迷，但又看似更像是在身心都消耗得精疲力竭以后，过分疲劳的精神不留情地迫使着同样已然僵硬的意识，不得不陷入进了一分昏沉的睡眠之中去。

故而在总算彻底地说服了自己也于身临的情况里冷静下来以后，又暂且起身自伤者的身边走回到了行囊旁，这一名年轻人便是使用了能从共计两只行囊里找到的所有派得上用场的东西，尽力做好了一切自己力所能及的治疗和包扎——这一流程花费了他前后大约小半天的工夫。

而在全部的杂活儿都完成之后，再度确认了伤者的状态在午后的树荫下也依然显得平稳又宁静，并一时还没有要清醒过来的迹象，重新盘腿坐在树下的年轻人便又更为耐心地催促自己再多等待上了一段时间，且出于方便观察情况和进行后续护理之故，一度将自身惯于轻松交叠着的腿脚变作支起了右侧的、又放平了左侧的，以此调换成了一个自己和那个男人彼此之间的距离要变得更为贴近一些的姿势；而这一姿势，随即又在仍旧深陷于睡眠之中的男人那显得越发均匀的呼吸声里，被默默地维持了下去。

直到一日之内最终一抹属于落日的余晖，今日也在不停吹拂着的西南风中，于一层浓烈的深红色里最后掺杂着的一丝金色的光辉下，将要挥别告尽——待到这铺天盖地的夜幕即将降临下来、却又尚且欠缺一些将世间万物都染为浓黑一片的决议之时，年轻人才在周遭渐渐转暗的光线里，缓缓地低下了脸。

他试着开口呼唤起了那紧阖着眼眸之人的名字。

“——喂，格林穆尼尔……醒一醒……”

此后呈现在他眼中的，是一副从一场深深的沉睡中被唤醒过来的人所拥有的面孔。

拥有着这张面孔的由梦转醒者，继而在天际残存的最后一缕光亮前睁开了渴睡的眼睛，并借助着这同一缕光亮看见了年轻人那张正照顾着自己的脸庞。

而到了后一秒，这一名终于睡醒过来的旅行者，便仿佛是这才意识到了此刻的自己是正头枕在年轻人放平的左腿上那样的，于神色里表露出了一瞬的惊讶——可他很快又像是不自禁地要将另一抹突破了惊讶面色的微笑，也于此显露在脸上一般的，以某种听来和缓悦耳的声线低声地说道：

“是的，我的确知道你会留在这里，照料我、看护我……我是知道的……”

便是在道出的话音之间，年轻的旅行者也用那只睁开的右眼，凝视着面前年轻的看护者：那倒映着另一双眸子的眼眸其间，正静谧地沉浸有某种不同寻常的光亮。

“一切都是注定将要发生的。”

就应和着将对方这含有一丝喜色的感慨听入了耳中，洛基的鼻息间亦在此一瞬里嗅到了夜风之中繁茂青草的气味，还有合计三种药草互相混合后的独道气味，从正仰面躺在自己腿上的男人侧腹处传来……

“……——你想喝点儿水吗？”

他决定仍然按照计划好的打算这样询问对方。并且知道可供伤者饮用的水，此时就放在自己的左手边：那是他迈着匆匆的步伐独自走了些路后，从相距此棵树下已有一段路途的河边打来的水。

至于用来盛水的器具，则是从对方的行囊里翻找到的两只木质的汤碗。对此，年轻人猜测也许是过去曾被放在一间路边木屋内的两件餐具，如今又和自己极为正巧地碰上了面——

看来长久的行走于旅途之中的旅行者，亦是不声不响地秉持着“最好带上一两件以防万一的东西上路”的奇怪习性，而若要论及这看似颇有先见之明的“数目”，至少落在如今琢磨者一闪而过的念头里，成对出现的它们似乎正是从某一角度加以证明了双双相遇之人的印象，竟是自那一时起就已有了最初一个不错的定型……

但就幸好是有了眼下这两只不仅能盛来水，也还能恰到好处地用作“调理容器”的器具，他才可以就近地坐在树下、从自己的行囊里取出三种早已晒干的药草以一定的比例和方法磨碎后再掺上适当新鲜的水分，顺利地做成一剂曾由对方教给自己的药膏，涂抹到伤者侧腹那需要加以止血的伤口上。

当然了，洛基须得自认：自己实则是极为欣慰于能够见到这些摘来的药草，最终还是在这个男人的身上派上了用场的。并且在此前提之上，他自然也很高兴可以见识到这一种神奇的药膏，正如同告知配方者所声称的那样迅速地在伤口上起了效。

而又是在种种存在于自己头脑里的念头暗自徘徊着、慢慢地牵动起了一分难以忽视的安心感之余，年轻人紧接着便看见了在自己道出的询问声之下，那一名静静地眨动着右眼眼眸上一层浅银色睫毛的男人，先是并不多作任何一分回答的、像是只沉迷在某种情绪的余韵之下的，轻缓地摇了摇头。末了，才终究如同发出了一缕叹息般地，向着凝视在眼眸中的光景吐出了一声低语：

“就让我们说一会儿话吧，洛基……请你听一听我的事吧。视为我的自言自语也无妨，好吗？”

 

就在头顶化为了浓黑一团的树影之上，飘然降落的夜幕已然低垂。没有可供人点起篝火的工夫了。

但又是在原以为今夜将会于无尽的暗色中与同在树下的对方彼此面面相觑之际，竟从远处的天边，是北方稍稍偏往东面一些的方向，最先亮起了一条绚烂的光带。这一条翩然显现的光带切割开了夜空的上半与下半，并在散落的光幕向着地平线垂遮下来之前，以扭曲却协调的线条挟裹着多变的色彩，如遵循着某种潜在规律般地于没有半颗星辰、也看不见月亮的天边徘徊着、旋转着……

前一次见到天边为这样强烈又不断变幻着自身的光彩所染，该是什么时候的事了？年轻人暗暗忖度着：仿佛距今已很遥远，却又并不至于有那么遥远——

而如今，便是在这一阵极光下。

“——你知道有一种用金色的棋子，轮流行走在金色棋盘上的游戏吗？”

话题于此徐徐地在听来仍带着一分悦耳喑哑的声线下铺垫着展开，化为贯穿过眼前的夜色、流淌在入眼光亮下的絮絮音节：

“我擅于这个游戏；而我的另两个兄弟，也知晓于这一游戏的规则……因此当我在家中时，我和我的两个弟弟，有时便会以此取乐。”

——若是灵巧地在此处施以追问，想必年轻人便会得知到这一个听来新奇的游戏，其规则的发明者此刻就身在自己的眼前了。但此一回事在现眼下，又到底并非是那样要紧。

“而在刚发现这一游戏的起初，我们兄弟之间还算互有胜负。可我总是想要知晓一个绝对能够在一切规则里都加以获胜的法则，并拼命钻研其中。所以渐渐地……”

至此，那渐缓的话音融入了一丝勾起在嘴角的微笑上，并在此后化为了抬起的眼眸，越过了年轻人左侧的肩头，斜穿往上地看向了他背后茂密的树影。

“……我总是想知道一些，或许别人根本不曾想过的事情。”

伴随着由低语声编织成型的轮廓，逐渐也为倾听之人所掌握；眼中的视线时而自天际跳转到枕在自己膝头的那张面孔上的洛基，亦随之觉察到所有传入耳中的话语，都恰如诉说者此前展开话题时所言：从那两片薄唇中所道出的，到此为止都似乎还是归属于自言自语范畴内的低音。

他明白，就像最初所宣称的那样，此时甫于眼前形成的这一场面，是缘于肺腑中向来多藏有秘密的这一个男人想要自己倾听其口中的话语，而自己也向来都对于每一个或是蕴藏有秘密的话题拥有着倾听的意愿。

可倘若这本该在“自言自语”之中再往后进行下去的低音，却于一次介入下换回了旁听者的回应。那么本应被定义为是存在于话题之中的种种“事情”，又会变得就此朝向怎样的方向发展呢？

毕竟所有能够经由自言自语予以吐露的话语，就总是只有徒有其表的那一些；尤其是面对于自己眼前的这一名男人，年轻人是早就在一次次的尝试之中已然深谙于单是依赖着倾听也并无法令人自主自愿地道出藏于话语下的隐瞒——可又或许仅是在今夜，有赖于一种深钻入在潜意识里的察觉，他感受到了那一层蒙在真实之上的遮掩，竟是这样的脆弱而轻薄。仿佛只需自己的一次追问，便可将其尽数撕下：

“——如果我说‘想要知道’，你又会告诉我些什么呢？”

佯装随意地晃了晃蜷曲着垂落在两侧面颊旁的鬓角，他听见从自己喉头道出的话音在夜风中轻盈的落下，并感受到自那一只右眼中投出的视线默默地移动回了自己的脸上。且由此停留在了那里：

像是为自己突来的问询有所吃惊，也像是在赞许中悄然地松出了口气。

而后，话音便自男人的口中再度扬起。

“我和维利、还有菲……——我们兄弟三人最后一次坐在一起下棋，正是在我将要离开家的前夜。”

他看见在那只睁开的眼中，亦是由此开始闪烁起了为当事人所张望到的星星点点追忆中的光晕。

“那一晚，在我们的身边摆放着甘醇的蜜酒、点亮的烛台、备好的棋盘；从欢欣者口中发出的笑语烤暖了我所坐的座椅，也将我们所身处大厅中的金砖银瓦点缀得分外明亮动人……”

故而明亮的光晕也一时在这满盛了回忆的眼角扩散了开来。点缀着嘴角上依然若隐若现的弧度变得鲜活无比。

“那晚的游戏，凡我参与的，便是我赢了……可我却并未觉得胜负有多么重要……而维利和菲，看来也与我的想法相同；我们任由金色的棋子在彼此的手里传递，直到烛台上的烛火在银色的窗外一片深沉的夜色中趋于燃尽，我们才在互相告别前，一口饮尽了各自面前从不曾缺了蜜酒的牛角杯……”

再之后，两相凝望着默默惜别，直到最后一点烛光也在牛角杯晕着一层柔和光泽的杯口褪下色来——

当这一幕幕同样的景象仿佛也经由诉说展开在了听者的眼前，无疑就在眼见到的对方说着话语的神色里，倾听者的年轻人亦感受到了许多为自己也很是熟悉的东西——譬如或许的确该是人皆有之的“兄弟情谊”；而在此之外，也还有更多他此前闻所未闻的、新鲜有趣的事物——譬如听来与自己的所知所见、以及所度过的都要截然不同的生活……

甚至更可以说，这一分因闪烁在说者的眼神中的种种神色而显得格外生灵活现的讲述，也将会是这整一段低语声中最为令人动容的部分，足以引人感慨不已。

可到此为止，又正是出于这同一分感慨、出于得以亲耳倾听到了这一句句引人感慨的低语，那一名因倾听低语而在心底涌起感慨者，便应当知道所谓脉脉的温情并非这整一番讲述的全部——也并非是构成讲述者生涯的全部：

“此后，再度吹起的晨风牵引起了我的旅程。而当甫一踏出大厅之外那条连接向一座座门扉的甬道时，我自是暂且还无从知晓于在脚下已然迈出步伐的此行之中，究竟将会发生些什么、遇上些什么——但也正因为无从知晓，才会想要知晓……”

那屏于喉间的话音是由此顿了顿。

而收起了原先轻微勾起的弧度，一抹吐露着话语的嘴角也就此恢复了平直，似乎亦是在说明着若是能够仅仅耽溺于近在眼前的温情，恐怕一名名辗转于世间的旅行者都将不复存在；且又尤其是对于眼前的此一名倾听者而言，他是在此刻的这一个停顿中，更为强烈地觉察到了对方至今说出的一切，多半也在往后的话题面前兼有引子的意义——

“……因此就在那座缠绕满雾气的森林里，经由世界树连绵的根脉孕育出的一口泉眼与奉献入此一口泉眼中的左眼，我获得了泉眼守护之人的受许，吞饮下了‘智慧之泉’的一口泉水。”

说及至此，谈话的节奏便犹如终于登上了某种步调般地有所加快。就在那予以了加速的音调之中，后续的话音又紧接着而来：

“而在那之后，我就变得逐渐能够‘知晓’于一切了；知晓前因后果、知晓了在自己的身边和家中——在我从曾离去到终归来的这前前后后、以至于更遥远的未来，在瓦尔哈拉内和整片阿斯加德境内，都将会逐次发生些什么……”

旁观者是眼见着那眼角映出的光晕于此再度为树影所染——

“——所以，看看这一棵在此世间绝无仅有的命运之树吧。我是必须按部就班地在倒吊与不停流出血来的过程中，来往于阴地冥海地度过了这痛苦却无比必要的九天九夜；直到获得了自己想要获得的一切东西、知晓了自己想要知晓的一切神妙奥秘。”

那获得的“奥秘”，究竟是什么呢？但不论身旁之人单凭旁观所难以知晓到的详细到底为何，那东西想来都是与那名倒吊者自树杈上坠落后的瞬间起，直到昏迷前都大声呼喊、低声重吟的那些“事物”有关吧？

当讲述的种种话音都反复盘旋着残响在耳边的这一刻，就连逐一听取着的年轻人，也不免在倾听与兀自猜测之余，有所分心地将浸蕴入思绪的思考摆上了自身面孔中出神的神色里：如果这分以激进连接上狂喜的举动，其末端上正是勾着这一名旅行者踏上此次旅途的真正目的，或许对方真正想要追求的东西，也就全然是在此之中了吧？——已经全部都掌握到手了吗？

而无关于倾听者头脑中渐渐落得旁枝的想法和念头，那留存于、进展于诉说者口中的话题，却是至始至终循着最初拟定好的那条主干延续而去：诉说着那一些年轻人自认为是想要知道的事——直到末语的终音。

“你已听尽了我所说的话语，洛基——”

就在开合的薄唇之上，那其半蕴藏着光亮而其半收敛着阴影的目光炯炯。

“现在，你能够猜出‘我’是谁了吗？”

以低垂下的视线，将枕在自己膝头之人的面孔全然地看入眼里；年轻人蓦地意识到了正是这一刻所眼见到的这一番嘴唇开开合合的景象，往后势必将会被长久地、乃至于永恒地铭刻在自己的心间。

“——我是独身的旅行者，也是世上一切‘条理’与‘知识’的追寻者；自栖身之处‘金仑加鸿沟’内跃起斩杀巨人尤弥尔之三兄弟中的长子，常青的世界树乃我所作‘创世’之举的见证者；除此之外，我还是隐藏起自身的种种真实面貌于一个假名之中的‘格林穆尼尔’……”

——如今，那高居于世界树迢迢顶端的阿斯加德，乃是归于我的领土；饱施于世间真金与白银搭筑的瓦尔哈拉，则是属于我的殿堂；而今更是只需我一声令下，螺旋的虹桥将会为我连通在天上与地上的二重世界之间，开启一扇扇凡人无从奢望企及的高堂门扉……

罗列枚举的话音至此戛然而止。化为了不停息风声中的默默注视、默默等待。

直到那和缓地溜出了一丝吐息的痕迹后，便在年轻人的面孔上再度归于无声的唇形，于纷杂绚丽的极光映照之中显现出了一轮同样略有开合的轮廓：

——神王·奥丁。

乘着一缕真实之风，横渡过了谎言之海；在此亲口吐露出了正确答案的年轻人，其心中虽是不存在谜底终究揭晓时的畅快感，可在于一次轻微的点头下对一切都坦然地予以了承认的男人面前，那在他心头涌起了的小小的欢欣，却依旧是真实无比的。

自眼眸中漏出的视线犹如双双被某种无形的细网掬拢在了眼前。他与对方无言地相望着彼此早已熟稔的那两张面孔，共享着树下一时回荡着的令人欣悦的宁静。

夜风徐徐，星光与月光也还依旧藏身在比起树荫之上要更为高远的云层之外。直到仍然静静地卧于树下的神王在年轻人的膝上扭过了脸，以此带领着年轻人眼中的目光一齐投向了那正漫溢着层层叠叠极光之彩的天边。

“真是奇妙的光景……”

就近在自己的身边，洛基听见从那缓缓开合着的薄唇之中，此时此刻是正吐露着一番发自于真情实意的感慨：

“让我记起了在督使一切都得以开始的那一天里——当我将手中的木枪深深地刺入进了尤弥尔的眉心时，那一阵映照在我的兄弟们脸上、饱含满了喜悦与成就的光彩……”

 

故而又是在新降临下来的黎明时分。

度过了好好休整后的一夜，迎着将千万种色彩都融汇于一片莹白之中的晨曦之光，将斗篷上每一道因久卧而起的皱褶都理得平整、此后起身将落于地面的三角帽扣回了发间；动手把同样已变得轻巧上了许多的行囊系回了肩头、面对着挥去了一层夜色的一片薄蓝色天幕，侧腹上的那道伤口似是已不再疼痛、也绝不至于阻碍身体行动的神王，于树下恢复了自身平素的模样。

而且，那一名此刻正站在其身旁的年轻人亦同样知晓：一直以来始终如一层薄雾般覆盖于其眼前的、所谓通往“前方”的最大的阻碍，也就是横隔在“言语”和“真相”之间名为“隐瞒”的阻碍，如今是已经彻底地消失了。因此眼下摆在对方面前的，便已然是一条全如其昨夜所言那般的畅通无阻、甚至足以连接起“天上”与“地上”二重世界的道路。

“——就如我昨夜所说，在诸多目的皆已达成的现在，此行的目的地之于我就仅剩下瓦尔哈拉一处了。”

伴随着微微扬起向着高远天际望去的视线，自旅行者施以缓言的口中，便是由此道出了一句自身的脚步将要迈向最终一处目的地的声明。而在道罢了此一声明之后，那朝向于远方光景的话题和眼中的目光，又都在沐浴着朝阳的枝条投落草叶间的光影所划出的小小刻度间，加以了一转：

“洛基，就让我们一同前往……——让我在可饱览美丽景色的窗边，款待你一杯酒吧。”

尽管在此之前，于同行的二人之间都始终看似是一名走在前头带路的旅行者以“识路人”的身份，站在陪同着想要用温暖的天光填满眼界的洛基往南旅行的立场上，带领着二人踏出的步伐双双地往前行走着；但正是在年轻的神王开口做出了一番明确归途宣言的此刻，立身于一条明朗开通的道路前，确是已同行至此的年轻人也就在一次耸肩后露出的微笑里，对着这一声向自己投来的话语作出了回应的表达：

“既然有了你的这一句邀请，那我就和你走上这最后一程吧？”

年轻人的脸上带着不减的笑意。然而虽然在嘴上道出了听来悠然依旧的说法，可一旦念及能够在一个理由与名义都颇为充足的情势下，受邀前往见识一次恐怕是这世间最值得一看的壮观之物——他意识到这一念头似乎于当下还未动身之际，就已在自己的心底留下了相当动听的声响……

而除此之外，还另有一件事：那便是原本为长久的旅途来回之间都寸刻不离于旅行者手边的木枪，眼下到底是在此前落下的途中被不慎折断了。

面对着曾依照预见之景象插在自身侧腹上的这柄木枪，于今像是尽了自身全部职责那样地在被甩出得更远些的地方、摔在地面从正中折为了两截——并未更多地报以于事无补的遗憾，干脆地舍弃了这一柄旧物不用的奥丁又是在启程以前，就此自郁郁苍苍的世界树枝干上折下了新一根的树枝。

“这将成为你我之间，一切情谊的见证。”

就在将此根世界树的枝条拿在手中向年轻人予以示意的同时，从神王的口中也吐出了如此的声称。

——这可真是巧了呀，说来我最一开始也是在一根树枝的指引下踏上了旅程；只是并没有你折下的这一根那样结实有力，甚至能支撑你倒吊在上头九天九夜……

他的心中是下意识地便起了想说上一句俏皮话的心思。可在看见那一张英挺的脸上显得颇为凛然专注的神情时，多余的冲动又在即将转换作话音的前一秒被忍耐了下来，并且牵引着年轻人于此洞悉着自己心中的那一根树枝，如今无疑是直指向这个男人的……

将无声的感慨在隐隐蹙起的眉头下，吞回了依然微微勾起的嘴角；他继而记起了自相识以来到今日、今时、今刻，与面前的同行者一路并肩旅行到了这里——不论是“格林穆尼尔”或是奥丁，纵使彼此双方所一同经历的点点滴滴里决没有什么说来也并不适合于自己的“患难与共”或是风雨同度，但难免就连像自己这样的人，也无法不在奔涌来的回忆前有所百感交集。

故连同铺展于眼前的此情此景也一齐存于心中。

这一名自诩作随性的年轻人，最后是以这样一副喜虑并存的表情，于眼睑上方仿若无限伸展开的晨曦之中、立身在此一片树荫下，向着对方所示意之物，轻盈而慎重地点了点头。


	12. （十二）路的彼端

召集每一寸光彩的碎片，直到每一寸汇聚的碎片往下流泻，蜿蜒地涌成一股轻透如薄纱般的绚丽光彩之天桥，自苍翠的天空螺旋下坠往垫满绿意的大地；一只照例戴着手甲的左手便是犹如操纵风眼成型般地，在半空中划出细致的气流轨迹不时牵动着风向，而这风向又牵动着多变的色彩，千丝万缕地在欲登桥之人的面前缓缓降临了下来。

至此，已用不着再作出什么多余的邀请。迈开步伐带头踏上了降临至面前之物，年轻的神王自是知晓那从口中低呼出惊叹的同行者至少在今日将会自行于盎然兴致的牵引下，毫不犹疑地跟随自己走上这一条绝非寻常的路。

而在此路真正现形之前，由一名不慎泄露了秘密的旅行者——或是别的什么道听途说后予以散播的他人，是否也曾对着神王的客人事先知会过一句那通往瓦尔哈拉宫殿的路，实则是以一条环绕着世界树宽广之主干、漫溢彩光的虹桥铺垫而成的呢？

奥丁意识到就连自己也一时无法从浩渺的记忆里准确地找寻着一个相关的印象。且不论有亦或没有，亲身经历所得的体会，自然是将会比听说得来的要再强烈上百倍、千倍。以至于待到这体会和经历都在新奇感的作用下于来客的心中被浓缩、再浓缩，浓缩得终究是被提炼为了以脚尖笃笃地拍打着光彩桥面的年轻人，开口道出的一声感慨：

“走这种东西上上下下的体验，在别处是不可能再有了——”

走在前头一步的神王也就应声于三角帽的帽檐之下，浅浅地点了点头。

该说是略抱有些不便过度表态的期待，或是同样也在心底怀有着一分不错的兴致吗？有意挑拣着在风中下压的帽檐从侧边稍加遮掩住了面孔的时机，奥丁如此思考着。

便是在这一时刻，他感到自身其实是正无端地加以揣测着发出感叹的年轻人究竟能否分辨出这如今铺垫下来的曲折蜿蜒之物虽被冠以单纯地“彩虹桥”之名，实则却与上一个夜晚里那些同是顺应着自身的意愿彰显在天边的绚丽光带，本为同一类的东西。

而又同是于现在再想来：既然有所起意者当初曾设法将这一片映照着生涯最初之胜利的彩光，变化为了通往一座居高临下俯瞰世间宫殿的道路——就从某种层面上而言，比之企图用五光十色的绚丽和夺目予以装点同样闪闪发亮的殿堂，此一举动无疑是宣告着过往那一名对着天际施以变化之法术者，其心中必然是自认为此刻动手搭建的螺旋虹桥，实际上正为一条预示着从今往后将会在一切所踏足的战场上，都足可以跨越一切障碍的“胜利之路”了……

所以，不论是在过去、当下，乃至于尚有待观望的未来，恐怕这一自扬起之初便是应运着情形而生的观点之于阿斯加德的神王来说，都将是永恒且理所当然的。

故而亦正是出于暗怀有这样的一番念头，显露出眼眸中向上眺望的目光于额前不再遮掩住自身神色的帽檐之下，他也稍稍地抬高起了音调还以回答道：

“我也是久违地再度踏上了这一条路。的确，此路踩在脚下的独特触感可谓着实是令人怀念……”

此后，就当这句尾音渐低的答话和风声融为一体。从神王的耳边继而传来了一阵轻轻的笑声。

“看你一副这会儿就感慨颇深的样子——……你明明还要久违地重新踏上很多东西呢。”

伴随着在踏动的步伐下依旧免不了抖落出些许起伏的帽檐，又于风中划出了一线鼓动的波纹，带领着向上眺望的目光在一次眼睑的眨动后，转而收回到了身边；奥丁瞥看了一眼自口中说出了这番体贴话语的年轻人。

“既然如此，也让我亲耳听一听你对于坐落在这一道彩虹桥的彼端，其他一些将要初次途径之处的感想和评价吧。”

“……这难道是之前那一句‘邀请’的延伸吗？”

愈发直接地转过脸孔面向着了年轻人，他让右眼上银色的睫毛又如应许般地扇动了一下。

“你愿意吗？以我为伴，一同漫步游览阿斯加德神族最引以为豪的宫殿？”

确是就一如在树下的所言，拾级于眼下正带领着同行者前往阿斯加德神域的他，自是秉持有某种渴望在属于自身的领域内款待对方的心意和意义；而如今，当这一声问询自口中道出的时刻，他知晓主动开口的自己是在先一个前提之上，又多报以某种更为喜悦的心态额外答应下了年轻人，就由自己——阿斯加德的奥丁亲自陪伴着走在身边，陪同邀来的客人逐一穿梭于宫殿的每一条门廊之间。

而在下一秒后的瞬间：

“那可就这样说定了？”

想必是将年轻的神王此时许下的承诺一字不漏地听入了耳中，动用脚下轻快的步伐在彩虹色的桥面上迈出了一步的年轻人是以又一次微微的一笑，表示自身已将这番承诺记在了心里。

 

二人脚下的攀登便由此继续了下去。

在此，且不论跟随在后头的年轻人于步行途中仍像是在地面上旅行时那样地显得自在而无所约束，冲着有所在意的景色微微地侧倾着面颊。

再更进一步说来，若是要提及在双方之间经历过了一段愉快的短暂交谈之后，环绕在他们四周围的气氛就又从无声无息中再度归顺于了一分平稳的昂然，那么无疑是在真正可被称为“抵达”的时刻到来之前，所有铺展开在脚尖前方的路途便都依然是一场奇妙行程里难以割舍去的一个部分——

就相伴于应着靴底踏出的每一步而有所细细震动着的桥面，不时地以一些轻微且不易引人厌倦的嗡鸣声响摩擦着斗篷晃动的下摆，偶尔会随风自更高远处飞落下来的几张仍旧蕴藏着生命之息的叶片，也时而携裹着鲜活的恩泽在无意之间擦落过此刻仍背负着行囊的肩头或衣裾。

当双双一齐自鼻息间呼出的不深不浅的气息与缠绕在周身的气流正式合为了一拍，存在于两副彼此并肩的面孔上头同是远观眺望的眼眸，亦是不约而同地向着眼前缓缓接近过来的碧空投映出了两束穿透在飞舞叶影之间的视线。

而虹桥的彼端，也就在那儿逐渐显现出了其应有的轮廓。

“……咦？”

于此一刻，便是经由年轻人嘴里漏出的短促疑问，他知晓了对方也在这一眼中看见了自己所看见的东西：

那一派映入满目中最为显眼的风景，此时自然当属稍作远眺之后的一座一经扑入了视野，就再让人无法忽视其存在的宫殿；环绕着每一扇自正前方便可见识到的石砌的巨大门扉，一条条丰饶的皮毛如一寸寸绘制得自在优美的图案般的点缀着以金子和银子锻造成的墙壁，在阳光下闪闪的发着亮……

可却又是在比之这一座富丽堂皇的宫殿要更为接近于观望者的地方，当远投出的目光略有回缩地接触到了占据着彩虹桥将要连通上交叠的云面以前、最末尾的一方通行空间之时，奥丁脸上那一只本是逆着风向微微眯起的右眼，此刻便在注视着的数道向着自己迎来的身影前，缓缓地睁开了——

他看清了眼下身在那儿的数道身影，实则是来自于两只有着暗色羽翼的乌鸦和两头披着亮色鬃毛的银狼——无疑正是这会儿暂且在自己身后止步的年轻人亦曾于世界树下打过一次照面的那几匹来访者——它们睁着八只不再一味屈顺于野性的眼眸，如今竟然都在这一条延绵的天桥终将通往的彼端之处，耐心又迫不及待地等待着迟来的二人。

也许是早已凭借生来有力的腿脚和双翅，取道于笔直向着天际生长的“尤格德拉希尔”本身翻越过了一捧捧错综的树杈或飞上了一丛丛高扬的枝头，此后又聪敏地借路于衬着今朝晨曦流利升起的螺旋虹桥，最终才得以先一步驯服地守候在此……

便是于如此的料想之下，伸出了双手双臂，奥丁亲昵地称呼了它们的名字：“福金”和“雾尼”、“基利”和“库力奇”，像是早已经由流下的血液洞悉了它们的灵魂，故而此后也就毫无迟疑的任凭乌鸦亲昵地停留在自己的双肩，银狼则踯躅地徘徊跟随在自己的腿脚左右。

之后，又或许是远远地因辨识出了那已然被簇拥在了诸多身影其间的归来者一张敛于三角帽下的面貌而吹响的号角，召来了前来迎接的神明。

待到正式踏过了最后一寸闪烁着虹色光彩的桥面，真正抵达了被一时连接在一起的二重世界的彼端，年轻的神王看着其他快步走出于瓦尔哈拉的神祇面对着当今已并非是如同去时那样独身一人的自己——准确说来，是看着这些跟随而来后紧紧围绕于兄长身边的多种多样的同行者们，自己那被血缘的纽带连结在一起的两个亲生兄弟·维利和菲，他们针对于眼前全然落在意料之外的五个存在所怀有的惊讶，乍看之下似乎是丝毫都不逊于顾忌着自身的初来乍到而暂且藏身在带头者背后偷偷打量着他们二人的洛基。

——只是这一分因避之不及而不慎流露于外的惊讶，在正以迎接者的身份迎于殿外的眼下，都仅是如一瞬的云影般地在这两名阿斯加德的神祇同是沐浴着微风的面庞上一闪而过。且很快便化为了在这重逢时分本应具有的热情相迎。

“兄长，欢迎您回来！”

“快把门都打开——”

有意无意地瞥看着围绕在一扇扇渐渐敞开的门扉周围忙前忙后的人影，以余光筛检着至今为止摆在面前的这一番没什么可挑剔之处的对应，接受相迎的神王是由此微微地侧过了面孔，向着此刻落后于自身一步的年轻人投去了眼眸中略带着笑意的视线。

他随即在两名亲生兄弟也加入了其中的左右簇拥之下，徐徐往前穿过了一条一时任由外界高空中的天光也贯通其间的走道，继而全无拘束地漫步行走在瓦尔哈拉的每一扇门扉都加以了敞开之后，便悠然地扑满了阵阵清澈凉风的门廊。

因而在犹如散步般的氛围下闲适地自宫殿之外回归于宫殿之内的过程里，不论宾主，都尽为一抹可堪称作轻快的气氛所染：

边是眼见着透射进来的阳光增添于一束束发丝上的明丽光影，为流转耳畔的微风牵扯起了一缕缕细腻的波纹，朝往四下予以流连的目光亦是边可发觉到这细腻的波纹，又将返还于多彩的阳光一分自在的欢欣；直至最深之处一扇锻造得格外华美的门扉也紧贴着错落的穿梭足音，勾起一片拂荡而过的斗篷下摆，就此现身的白银的厅堂才以一种不同于凡响的气势，将一分于奢华中不失肃穆的质感，绝无仅有地铺展于抵达者的眼帘……

然而，却又正是待到刚步入大厅门中的这一片刻之内。当自然的光线甫一为四壁高墙反出的独特锻冶光泽所取代，立于至高处的光辉穹顶也只足够为飘散的发梢积留下一层清亮的薄影之时，顺应着耳听见的自外向内的宫殿门扉层层叠叠地重新合拢上之声响、敏锐地觉察到了周遭的气氛也略有一丝不甚明晰但确是有之的沉降，及时地在恰到好处的位置予以了驻足，奥丁看着维利和菲，便也都一齐跟着在自己的身侧就此慢慢地停下了脚下的步伐。

“兄长……不，我等阿斯加德诸神的统治者——虽说您方才远行归来，身边又有远道而来的贵客，但我们二人实为有些不可耽搁的要事，须得尽早禀报于神王所知晓。”

“不知可否请您借一步说话呢？”

静静地凝视着两个胞弟微微蹙起了眉头的面孔，依旧立身于原地的奥丁也就因此在一分短暂的思量后，对着面前双双表露出了坚持之意的二人轻缓地点了一下头。随后才转过身去向着同是行至自己身旁的年轻人诉以低语道：

“——想来你是并不会在意我将说定的游览稍稍往后推延一些的……就在此暂且歇息一下腿脚，远眺一番境内为我所眷恋的风景如何？”

“难道我看起来就那么像是个不解风情的人吗？”

先行自口中道出了善解人意的应答，他看着眼前的年轻人即刻便将面上的神情回溯于了一个不变的微笑内。

 

于此一来，原先各自滞留在双肩以及跟在神王身旁左右的鸟兽们，也就像是能识得情况与听懂话语般地自行止步在了大厅的那一扇门前；而被视为来客对待的年轻人，则是由向着门边伸出了臂膀的神王就近请进了白银大厅前半侧悬挂以皮毛作装饰的墙面旁一扇恰好映出了室外优美景色的窗边入座休憩——无疑此处也正是奥丁本人想要举目远望时所最为钟意的位置。

而当这一系列琐碎却也同样重要的私事都已一一安置妥当，年轻的神王便又再度迈开了步伐、带领着自己的两个弟弟走到了位于大厅更深处些的王座旁，并且将始终握于手中的那一根世界树之枝也斜倾着倚在了扶手边。

以单手扶着依旧不染一尘的椅背，他在此听取了维利和菲二人口中道出的禀告。

这有待禀报的事情共有两件。

首先第一件，便是在身为神王的奥丁旅行于外期间，曾有两名自东北方霜雪之地动身的女巨人施展法术、强行攀上世界树的枝干前来到瓦尔哈拉的宫殿内，声称将要就自身一族血脉的先祖·巨人尤弥尔之殒命，向挥下刀口的阿斯加德神族索要一笔数量相当的赔偿金。

正是此一件事，引得他稍大些的弟弟至今提起也依旧是满腹的不平：

“不仅硬说些什么‘原以为你们会主动有所表态才忍让到了现在’、什么‘作为先行的使者自然是想要讨论出一个能让双方都满意的结论’一类的鬼话赖在大厅里白吃白喝了三天三夜还不走——那两个巨人嘴上虽是操着所谓‘谈判’的名义，实则满口胁迫之辞。怎样看都是挑准了时机趁着兄长不在之际，动着打劫之心有备而来！”

听闻留守于瓦尔哈拉的同胞兄弟在耳边大致描述着业已发生过的局面，年轻的神王因无意为此动气而仍旧维持着表情上的不动声色。

只不过，亦是待到将描述的话语倾听到了这一个段落的时刻，有赖着似是在无心中向着斜前方瞥去的视线余光，他注意到了那一名此刻正坐在贴近窗边的椅子上、接受着侍从于宫殿的女神端上果盘蜜饯招待的年轻人——有如应邀欣赏着窗外风景般地面朝着青空，大约至多就仅是能听着背后隐约传去的一两句说法的洛基，不知为何是仿佛有些浑身不自在似的偷偷缩着肩膀；但奥丁判断这多半是只有已经与其一同旅行过良久的自己，才能及时注意到的体现在神态上的一丝小小的僵硬，且此一仅有的迹象又很快在一次毫不显得刻意的偏头后被当事人巧妙地掩藏了起来……

而一旦确认到如此一来是已将一切看似无关的多余细节都纳入了眼底，伴随着收起的视线一齐将自身全副的注意力于一次短促的呼吸间再度转回到了面前，他看着就跟在已面露愤愤之色表过态的维利后头，处事和性格都与之稍有区别的菲则是微微地垂下了头，紧接着用听来有些谦恭的语气针对前者未说明的方面继续施以解释道：

“就如维利所言，此二名使者自进门起便气焰极高。考虑到着实不便让她们久留在阿斯加德境内造成不必要的恐慌，再念及此二人背后的指使者好赖还秉持有先礼后兵之意，故而我便提议，不如代兄长以此前督促矮人从鸿沟内挖掘出来的一部分黄金如数支付了使者开口提出的金额——……”

“——此事还望兄长能够体恤这分无可奈何之心，原谅我们的擅作主张。”

话及至此，立于座前的二人又是不约而同地脱口道出了一番致歉之辞。因之使得应运而生的斟酌也由此得以于倾听者的头脑中骤然成型：

就论及将所有为己所知的、存在于阿斯加德神族和巨人诸族之间的情状，都放在同一架天平上两相展开比较，若想要与那些体形高大且极为善于操纵魔力的种族当真撕破脸来，如今倾倒向我方的有利条件无疑是还不足够的——便是受制于此，当展开武力冲突也绝不占优的前提下，能从你知我知的水面上以交涉将事态予以平息，恐怕在手头可用的筹码仍有剩余的现阶段，这已堪称是最为妥善的解决方法了……

故而比起板起脸来开口责备，他是极为真切地意识到了甚至或许是该找个机会，向如此加以缓和处置而非冲动行事的维利和菲道一声夸奖的。因此将自身态度落实于当下的神王，也是在一张神色不改平静的面孔下先行对二人的如实禀告还以了轻轻地颔首。

这是第一回事。

而说起另一回事，那就又改换作了是缘起米德加尔特的西南方向了：当托举起整个阿斯加德神域的世界树屹立于新生的大地中心继续苍莽生长，在偶会自其枝头拂落下一两片的绿叶也难以轻易越过的、不断吹出一股股和缓惠风的风口尽头之外更远处……

在那就连居于至高处的神王也无从彻底看清的，满是海水波涛的深拗领域里，另一支新崛起的既不同于早已存在的冰霜巨人、也不同于从鸿沟中出世的阿斯加德神祇——据说与最初随水漂来后辗转成为了人类先祖的两块浮木曾浸蕴于同一片海洋——那自诩是诞生自漩涡并掌控了整片海洋的华纳神族正潜身在暗潮中蠢蠢欲动，欲要挑起战端，挑战阿斯加德诸神在世间的声望。

裹着手甲的指尖轻轻地扶在椅背上依次抬了抬，年轻的神王听见身前的两道身影各自发出了一声低低的叹息。

似乎是对比起好歹能算是业已解决的前一桩事，当口中的禀告提及到这一件事时，维利和菲的脸色亦更显惶恐不安了起来。

“为杜绝此类说法在瓦尔哈拉内肆意传散，我先行教训了那个传言者。但只怕所传之事也并非是彻头彻尾的空穴来风……”

为使禀报能告一个段落，维利老实地道出了自己曾付诸于武力的所为，随后瞪着眼睛有些不知如何是好地等待着回归于宫殿内的兄长的表态。

可正是面对于这一分紧张的态度，又在一轮对视与对视过后的两相比较之下，奥丁的眼眸中却是全无一丝的惊色。仿佛只经由如上简短的说明，他就已对在这一片领域内将要发生的一切都了如指掌了一般的，转而出声冷静地回应神色焦急的弟弟们理应不用太过对此畏惧或忧虑。

“……确有其事又如何？”

就以一声反问为开端，从年轻的兄长口中道出了宛如号令的话音。

“——切勿怠慢对防具的整备，也无需为即将再度吹响的号角而怯弱，不可让堂皇筑起的安逸殿堂沦为退缩的温床。勇猛果敢的战士既已占下由血肉开拓的疆土，便早该知晓无情的战场如常悬于头顶的日月；此日月于世间起落不止，本就无可避免又顺理成章。”

便是开口平稳地道出的鼓舞与教训并行的话语，神王在翻飞的斗篷下依次打量着眼前两名曾与自己一同冲锋陷阵过的阿斯加德的战士。而紧接着，倒也是如同要施以安抚般地又在一个似有似无的微笑之下，继续接口说道：

“况且，除却你我手中的枪矛，想必在不久远的未来，还将会有善战的英雄降生在瓦尔哈拉，让咆哮的雷鸣落于大地……而自这英雄的血脉中又会诞生出新的英雄；此外，亦会有更多别种族的英灵从神明的脚下升上到这宫殿外的云端，供我等驱驰、为我等而战——”

届时，亲自敞开门扉迎接这一片落在料想之中的战场——从这金银所锻的门扉之外向前延伸而去的每一步，都将会是荣光漫溢的胜利之路；而遵循此胜利之路向前迈进直至抵达出征所能及的彼端，归属于世间真知的众神也将重新取回平衡的条理。

诉说之声徐徐地落下，为神王所做出的定夺之音缓而有力地回荡于王座的两侧。

此时此刻，以一双潜心观望于眼前的眼眸，立身于当下的弟弟们必然是不能明白奥丁口中所描绘的光景和未来；但他们又是双双地不可否定自身因那番听入耳中的坚决的态度，而在一时间变得好受了些许。

那么，尚未得以明辨的问题就只留下仅剩的一个了。

当两件预先备下的待禀告之事，都已在出言禀报之后获得了各自明确的指示和答复，多少是先一步地从与菲一齐陷入的那阵满含信赖的追望中回过了神，离得较王座更近一些的维利率先站直了身体。而在吐纳出了一轮呼吸的一个瞬间过后，就在那对与兄长的瞳色有所相似的眼眸上，一对显得刚强的眉毛又是骤然地压低了下来：

“——在这个节骨眼上……想要说的事实则还有一件，兄长。就以我之见，能在瓦尔哈拉内进进出出的想来若只是些看来顺从的野兽倒也无妨……”

要说在这世间，不论是何事、何人，但凡占据着一个实在是太过恰好的时机现身，其周身便难免会流露出一分引人介意的气息：

“……我明白兄长绝不至于看错人，但可否多少予以透露一下这一名旅伴的来历？”

尽管是明晰地知晓于维利已有意在挑选过的措辞中，谨慎地压低了声音让这番道出口的问询除开相谈的三人外再不会被第四人所听见，可处在被询问者的立场上，他依然因此稍稍地皱起了眉头。而这分罕见地展露在面容上神色，倒也有所起效地让面前的话题就此止住了。

“——十分抱歉在您疲劳的时候，竟说这些听了不痛快的话。”

巧妙地上前一步介入进了两个哥哥之间稍有僵硬的气氛里，菲以恰好足够盖过维利前一番低语的音量，语调灵活地说道：

“我这就去安排一间窗景宜人的客房以供客人暂居和休憩，也会监督今晚的餐会备足可供欢畅享用的餐点。若还另有举办宴会的需求，只要获得您的许可，我们可以立刻加以筹备……”

“该以何种名义召集众神开宴款待，此事改日再议。”

“……那么我们这就尽快把眼前敲定的事项吩咐下去。”

并不在此时此刻再向奥丁做更多一句的询问或争辩。一前一后地再度垂手行了一礼，以灵巧道出了妥善回应的菲带头，无意于过分节外生枝的兄弟二人是在说罢这一句应答之后，暂且地从年轻神王的面前离去了。

而目送着自己的两个弟弟前去布置张罗的身影由此渐渐走远，奥丁也就离开了手边一柄暂还无心去落座的王座——迈着轻缓的脚步，他再度走到了那一名如今正等候在窗边的椅子上、眼下也还面色如常的一粒一粒以手拣着盘子里的蜜饯送进嘴里的年轻同行者身边。

“让你久等了。”

“怎么，你已经让我等很久了吗？”

他就在眼中打量着的微笑的面影下，与名为洛基的年轻人彼此交换了简短而寻常的交谈。

可或许在这世上，是的确有着某种只在坐下后才会涌上心头来的疲惫。且这疲惫，也于这一刻袭击了此名初来乍到的年轻人。不由分说的，便让其仅是在与奥丁说说笑笑地滞留于白银大厅的窗前、多来来回回地多看过几遍风景后，就非得借托于前一晚久坐的缺乏睡眠，主动起身劳烦宫殿内侍从的女神在前头领着路，敏捷地钻入进那一间已替来客备好的房间内合上房门，先行休息去了。

 

而同样得以于空暇中独自休憩的午后、以及日暮降临后或多或少总会有一两个人聚集在归来的神王身边谈笑的餐会，又全然在如缠绕于风景上的流云般轻飘且无关痛痒的气氛中，无足轻重地度过了。

待到大厅里专为用餐而摆出的诸多烛台与食器撤去，依照谱系与身份邀来在餐桌旁作陪的神明们于踏着衣摆裙裾的脚步声中自允许其穿行其中的门廊内消退去；当终归要少些天光的夜晚在高处的阿斯加德内也如在低处的米德加尔特一般平等地笼罩于伫立在世界树顶端的瓦尔哈拉——顺应着有条不紊地通过于宫殿内走廊的两道脚步声在一扇绝无仅有的、涂有银色饰纹且额外做上精细贵金属装点的厚重木门前驻足，再转变为两声有条理的叩门，从敲门者口中道出的一句自我通报便由此扬起在了落下的叩门轻响里：

“兄长，是我和菲——”

应和着耳畔蓦地响起的锁扣弹起的低音，紧紧合拢着隔挡在私室内外的木门随即便自行敞开了；且又在片刻之后，使得门后这一间房间里的景象于此清晰地映入了依次踏入室内的两名同胞兄弟的眼中：

极为显而易见的，就在踏入门内的兄弟二人所处的这一时刻，落于他们眼里的奥丁正自行在手中摆弄着一副金色的棋子——

“……时机正好。”

便是赶在先以一番低声吐出的话语对着自己入门而来的两个弟弟予以相迎的兄长，向着落在烛台后头的门边转过脸之前，边用反手合拢上木门的维利和菲，他们也先行看见了那两只无疑是从白银的大厅中被领进了房间内的乌鸦，如今正停在高背椅的左右两侧，两头在此时仅是抬起耳朵倾听了一会儿动静的银狼，则俯卧在房间主人的左右脚边；而将一条腿叠在另一条腿的膝头、看似悠然地坐在那一把侧面朝向房门的高背椅上，就在以左手抵着下颔的奥丁支起的手肘边上，此刻是毫不遮掩地堆放着几块约有手掌大小的石块。

哪怕两双打量着了这一细节的眼睛，是全都并不认得在石块有意磨平的表面上刻着的一些各不相同的奇妙文字里，到底蕴藏有何种特殊的寓意；可某种敏锐的察觉却让他们能够认定，就连这些说不清道不明其中意义的文字，也为当下弥漫在房内的宁静气氛中所暗自裹藏着的威严，做出了一分不容小觑的贡献……

继而在沉默断绝的前一秒，他们是屏息看着因摘去了手甲而在烛光下显得格外发白的细长手指上，那一束自指尖延伸着投下的影子，缓缓地扫过了整一面摆在其兄长身前那张矮桌上的棋盘。

“你们来得正好，维利、菲——”

自微微开启的薄唇之间又重复了一遍对于两名来者此前所作通报的应答。伴随着左眼中静谧转来的目光，被逐一呼唤过了姓名的兄弟二人，紧接着看见有一抹已然久违的微笑于自己兄长的脸上展露了开来：

“就如你们所见，我想要教给来访瓦尔哈拉的客人这一游戏的乐趣，所以现在正练习着适合于指导新手尽快掌握规则的走法。”

将另一枚新执起的棋子握在了手中，从奥丁的口中明确道出的声称，是于此让两名来访者都在不声不响之间，越发感受到了一丝近似于被施加以了下马威的压力。也就使得不论是维利还是菲，他们二人在一时之间都难免感受到了哑然地不知该作何反应是好。

但待到缓过了最初一分由尴尬带来的僵硬，思绪中有了余力转而去追究话语本身所具备的那份直白，那两名终归是被允许进入到了这一间私室之内的听闻者，便又会感受到从那说法中实则隐藏着一种仿佛只在对待同胞手足时所独有的、无需多加掩藏自身的直诉心境。

“‘独自练习到满意为止’……——我虽是这样想，不过说到下棋，终究还是有知己知彼的对手好。”

默默地将不期传来的受邀说辞听入了耳中，从立身在门边的两双眼眸中抬起的视线，是不由自主地凝视着那一名神色中看来照旧毫无激烈波澜的兄长就此停留了数秒。此后，便是在再度经历了兄弟之间彼此短暂的面面相觑后，纷纷离开了滞留已久的门边，来访的二人是谨慎而仔细地于向前踏出的脚步声里道出了一句肯定的回答：

“……那我们就恭敬不如从命了。”

故而当这番话音在将棋子逐次归位的声响里缓缓地落下，在走近过来的兄弟两个中，就由落子水平更为高明些的菲作为身在棋盘和一支点亮烛台对面的对手，单手扶住弟弟所坐椅背从旁观望棋局走向的维利作为参谋；待到二人由此双双面对着视线对侧那一名再度垂下了眼眸、似是一心望向棋盘的兄长，试图与之观望往同一个方向的两双眼睛亦是不约而同地将一抹世间可谓独一无二的金色光彩纳入了眼中——

“由你们二人先走。”

“是。”

手边甫才归位的棋子，便是至此在涌上脑海的设想中移出了第一步。

而与此同时，伴随着下定决心要以此为契机开口的一个起始，自执起棋者口中道出的话音就又再度轻响在了棋盘上先行者的这一侧：

“——我和维利，我们两个好像已有很久没有与您这样面对面地坐在一起说过话了。”

要论最近的一次，恐怕出于某种不可抗力还是得追溯到临行前为兄长予以送行的那个夜晚——一时之间，那追赶上了喉中话语的思绪恰是在他的头脑里一同这般顺势地揣度着；可等到这番打头的话语脱口而出的后一瞬间，先行出声的胞弟却又很快发觉到，想要制造话题的自己竟是难以轻易地推算着在此之前倒数第二次的兄弟促膝，究竟是发生在同胞三人齐聚一堂的哪一个时候了。

因此方才有所展露头角的交谈，在此刻偏是出乎意料地因语塞而打住。

只好在就于这一暂且无可奈何的打住之下，踌躇地在兄长面前按捺下性子的不声不语，倒也让双方操演的棋局彼此交替着就此进行过了起初最难有变化的几手。直耐到那沿着金色的战线交错展开的攻防，终究再度于来来回回间依序轮到了自己行棋时，深吸一口气入肺腑，不甘放弃的执棋者在此也半是顺着自身背后以指尖的拍打作为媒介传来的催促，重整旗鼓地向前伸出手去。

“上午身在大厅内的王座前时也予以禀报过：近来周遭的情势令人顾虑。幸好有您及时回来了，否则我们的心里都总有些无法平静……”

正是于心头鼓足了气势的这一刹那，在棋盘上有所动作的他是试图趁着先前曾有过的铺垫，以此使得己方所处的状况在此有效地作出一个位移。

“——所以，既然是受兄长邀请来的贵客，我们本不应说三道四，自然心底里也绝无半分不欢迎的意思；只不过……”

只不过临场设计得这一道似乎称不上巧妙的策谋，到了这一个地步便极易于在前路上被更为高明的对手从正面拦截——甚而是赶在他口中吐出的这一句话音全然还未落下之前，自他身前摆放的棋盘上就已利落地扬起了一声轻响。

一枚金色的底座坚决地敲打着一寸金色的棋盘。

相伴于沉默地在恰好扼住先行者要害之处放下了自己手中的棋子，奥丁紧闭的嘴唇间暂且亦秉持着默不作声；而正为神王所一手掌控的金色的战场上，至此实则也并未散发出半丝的戾气，却不知怎的就让对峙者于一轮短促的吐纳之间觉察到了自身的心情竟在无从下手的战况下变得无比的压抑。

面对着设法布下的策谋几乎是在第一步上就轻易地遭致了破除，菲的手指不免也迟疑地滞留在了棋盘的上空。

可留存于指尖下一轮行棋的局面却并未由此悬空。

不由分说地阻断了更多的徘徊，就在后一秒，取代了愣神的弟弟，是一直以来俯身于椅背和烛台之间的维利迅速地从旁拿起了后一枚可用的棋子。此后，稍显用力地按在了棋盘上一个不甘屈服的位置上。

“请不要误会我们的用意，兄长。我和菲，我们两个当然是向来都信得过您看人的眼光……只是想必您也注意到了吧？哪怕就在今晚这场餐会的前后，偷偷议论您邀来那位客人来历的人也并不在少数。对于阿斯加德臣民的牢骚，我们总不能有意去听而不闻——”

而既然是已在分寸的犹豫间选择冒险踏入了对手所掌控的疆域，这一枚领命非得有所作出突破的棋子，也就在理所当然的单刀直驱里义无反顾的继续闭眼往前，并于一次好赖能算是有效进攻的前移后，暂时突开了堆积在眼前的重围，重新将棋盘上的战线推进到了对交手双方而言看似相等的地步：

“所以，兄长……是否可以请您至少告诉我们对方的来历，然后由我们派人、或干脆就由我或者菲亲自去确认对方的素行以让众神安心呢？”

便是应和着这一声一字一词都咬得颇为用力的问询，相隔着那支静谧燃烧的烛台，处在棋盘同一边的维利和菲是一同看见了对面原先支起在棋盘后方的左手手肘于这一时刻贴着矮桌的桌沿平放了下来。而又是应和着这一侧平放的手肘，那展开在棋盘上方的攻防，仿佛也就因此有了一个小小的停顿——

若说此前在眼前这面想要占据优势的棋盘上施展的一切手段，归根结底不外乎于是兄弟二人接力着施以的轮番攻势；那么在这一场轮番攻势所能抵达的尽头，他们兄弟二人的兄长——那一名秉持着沉默应对于一切来袭攻势的年轻神王、那终究是在这一刻从棋子的罗列排布上扬起了视线的奥丁，其终于是以一贯低缓的声线徐徐地在此开了口。

“……没有多此一举的必要。要是诸神认为这一环节必不可少，我可以阿斯加德神王之名，为来客至今为止的品行予以担保。”

换言之，奥丁如今开口声称的，正是自身乐意于成为暂居在瓦尔哈拉内那一名来客之信誉担保人的申明。且还不仅是只有如此而已。

“——而且，不仅止步于口头上的保证。我将会作出某种足以令众神都为之信服的实际表态。”

再自然不过地在外界提出的一项要求之下，又另外自行增加了事项；眼下在神王平静的神色间是全无丝毫不愉快的痕迹——可也全无半分或会为某事而有所动容的模样。

因而当把话说到了这里，占据先手进攻的一方在此一事上，似乎是已变得无更多可作商议的突破口和余地。

或许早在兄长今日上午于白银的大厅内以一次皱起的眉头，打住维利口中说辞的那一刻起，这一结论就已然在某一层面上被命运的小锤暗自地敲定下来了——用手指捻着金色的棋子，沉沦在同样显得皱眉不语的气氛渐渐在房间内蔓延开来的局面之间，浸蕴于哀愁地迎着一丝烛光无声息的摇曳，菲忽然，却又到底并不显得突兀地由此开口道：

“有一件事……我和维利实则是在今日与您重逢时便已注意到，却又总不知该怎样向您开口。兄长，您的左眼究竟是……”

而还不待这声照样显出了发问者犹疑的话音落下，甚至是如同还来不及收起眉间深邃的皱痕，另一番一贯以来都要更显得饱含激情的态度，便也紧随其后地加以了一分极具诚挚的表达：

“兄长……一想到您在此行间可能经历了怎样的危机和险难，我就为自己和菲先前面对着宣告您将要归来的那一阵极光时，心里竟只懂得一昧忧虑于不知该怎样为那些擅自作出的决定与您开口而羞愧难当——”

至此，似是终将深藏在心底的那一句话语双双吐露而出，一张饱含声色的面孔在烛光下与另一张文静的面孔，在这一时刻是不约而同地一齐低垂了下去。

“我们感到万分惭愧，兄长。”

“恐怕自瓦尔哈拉建成以来，便再未能分担着您心事的万分之一……”

两道细却可闻的嗫嚅声，如此相承着回荡在棋盘的两侧；而就在这满含愧疚的声响四下轻缓飘忽的室内，同是在一个须臾，从乌鸦略有张开的翅膀下扬起的气流如起风般稍稍地扇动着桌沿的烛火，卧于脚边的银狼则在听来慵懒的鼾息声下微微地甩着尾巴晃动着投映在墙上的影子。

刻在磨平石块上的奇妙文字若有若无地淡淡发光。

将这些细微的景象都全览于细细眯起的右眼中，坐在烛台对侧的执棋者于后一瞬间轻轻地把手中的棋子安放到了棋盘里一个最为合适的位置上。

“……我的左眼，你们无需在意。正如我在临行前曾向你们二人申明过的此行目的，我的这一只眼睛，就仅是作为掌控‘条理’的一个合理代价，在智慧之泉边交付出去了而已。”

伴随着一分自低音中渐扬起的开口，年轻的神王自此逐一地从口中阐述出了事实。

“而除此之外，就像你们都已早早地先一步于新生的世间找寻到了各自的追求，也谨慎地在我归来的如今兑现了曾在临行前向我许下过的承诺……”

以一只抬起的眼眸依次看向了相隔着一团烛光之外的两个弟弟的面孔，在奥丁的脸上，自那依旧不变的宁静中也越发明晰地逐渐透露出了感情：“我自然也有想要加以寻求之物，有须得去予以兑现的承诺。”

贴合着斗篷与椅背互相摩挲的窸窣声响，唇中道出了缓声的说明者从座椅上起身。隔着胸口下方一盘胜负已分的棋局，越过光亮和影子向前伸出的双手是极为郑重又真诚地拍了拍两个弟弟的肩膀。

“我很愿意再声明一遍：你们无需在意已作出的决定和已发生的事故。因为我不在瓦尔哈拉的期间，你们始终做得非常好，维利、菲。”

只不过，当展望着迎面一条漫溢荣光之彩却也棘刺满布的道路时：虽知其必将通往胜利却又畏惧其之艰险，任谁都会唯恐于自身有着力不能达的极限……就连我也并不例外；所以才会想要把认定作是可以交心的人——不论以怎样的方式相遇、也不论此前秉持着的立场如何，都集中在棋盘的同一边。

便是默然地暗自回味着奥丁在一枚枚的收起棋子前最末尾说出的话语，耳听着那扇施绘以诸多银饰装点的木门在身后重新合拢的轻响；当一前一后地从神王的私室之中走出到了门廊之内，迎着习习的夜风自侧面吹拂过彼此的眼睛，赶在于今夜的星光下各自出声道别之前，依然暂且沿着一条甬道同行的兄弟二人又是不约而同地心怀有着这样的感慨：自己的兄长还是那个兄长；安静而沉稳、果敢而坚决，无论何时都将会昂首走在最前方带领着整个阿斯加德神族做出行动……

可就在冥冥之间，又偏偏是有哪里变得与过往有所不同了。

脚下踏着往前行进的步子，默默不语的二人纷纷体会着有一股若得若失的惆怅感盈胸——但这一分难以辨明形色的苦闷，说到底亦或许只是缘于他们二人实则已在这一刻，便经由某种推敲发觉到了自己即将要和一个直到眼下还交情全无的人，产生一重被血缘之外的纽带缔结在一起的亲缘关系，而在潜意识里牵扯起的隔阂感作祟罢了。


	13. （十三）在瓦尔哈拉

离开能看见风景的光亮大厅，跟在他人的背后走在通往客房的长廊里；如若回望身后，看见的则是裹着丰满甜味外壳的蜜饯和同样裹着丰满甜味外壳的话题：就在这二者之中，他不知道到底有没有什么可以让自己感到留恋的地方。

故而也就使得当默然地跟在他人的背后，自同一扇门的两边进进出出着目送无可眷恋的一日时光簌簌过去，等到独自踱步出房间的时候再度来临，尽管是早已在来来回回的过程中记住了来往时的走法，他却依然只是在门前的一小段距离之内反复游荡着、游荡着，任凭起伏的暮色和离去的人声都一一褪尽的走廊上那为同一束夜光所投映下的窗框十字形的影子，亦反复拂拭着蜷曲额发和鬓角下那张走神的年轻侧脸，又与不时弹起在身后的那条三股编作一束的辫子纠缠在一起，时刻都不曾停息。

洛基认为自己是在跟随于后地踏过了螺旋伸展的彩虹桥、刚走回到这座宫殿里的下一刻，便从被两名兄弟叫走到王座旁商议的同行者身上，即刻感受到了对方所具有的那不可抹灭地身为“神王”的一面——虽是无法将这一过程称之为措手不及，可终究还是快得不可思议。足以使人为这一极不凑巧的事先安排暗自咋舌称奇。

而除此之外，就同是在这一座名为瓦尔哈拉的宫殿里，要论这一名作为来客被请入坐席的年轻人从阿斯加德众神看似礼待的态度中觉察到的东西，他判断那古怪的不自然感的的确确是来自于一分掩藏在平和表面下的、若有若无的疏离……

——乃至于这分藏在礼待下的冷彻，说不定是正有待被打磨成一阵尖锐的敌意。

他以此感受到仿佛有肉眼不可见的弯钩，不可遏止地用一丝细微的颤栗勾住了自己的指尖，使得原本只于无心中徘徊的脚步也由此微微的一顿，促使在晃动的额发下暂且驻足的年轻人不自觉地低下了头，以一双异色的眼眸同时注视着眼前打从脚尖上延伸出来的那一道被拉扯得足有平日里两三倍长的影子：

犹如猎手之于咬着猎物的野兽、暗流之于明火、天之于地；如果拿一柄武器的枪刃或矛尖切开肉体，从中扯出一具扭动的灵魂，那么自己和他们的灵魂或许是将会交相闪烁着二种全然异类的色彩——而就在这一前提之上，于一副看来相似的皮囊之下，自己至今为止都藏得足够严实吗？

思绪是因此变得一发而不可收拾。

应和着再度于潜意识内独行起来的缓步，不得已投身于迫使呼吸都为之加快的仓促自问中，年轻人重新想起了那一番在甫一抵达时便远而隐约、却又真真切切地倾听到的自北而来的女巨人们已先一步前来索要走了阿斯加德诸神的黄金，以及她们口中所声称的冰霜巨人一族与尤弥尔血脉相连的消息；那彼时的如坐针毡继而引来了此刻的芒刺在背，又一次浸身于这一重难以去悠闲思考的割裂话题里，他发觉到当下的自己也仍旧是无法想明该如何不去芥蒂自身的不在意，实则并不能视为同等存在于他人观念中的不在意。

且从此后召开的餐会进行途中投来的那些似有似无的打量里、如墙壁般用刺探的话语团团围绕住神王的姿态里，他们又是怎样以毫不客气的态度表现得那样不欢迎坐在面前的客人？甚至于让年轻人不免想要扪心问问自己：究竟为何非得厚着脸皮，装作看不懂他们使出的眼色？

更何况哪怕是撇开如影般牵扯在来客与巨人之间的一系列难以一言道明的纠葛，将建立在猜测和假设上展开观望的视线调转去往更有建树的另一边，那么便是明晰得任谁都能看得见了，就近摆在此处无心款待客人的阿斯加德诸神面前的，还有一桩多半即将要与第三方展开的战事……

到了那个时候，不再保持缄默的年轻神王也必然将会出战，亲自立身于前线的战场，手握着毕露锋芒的武器正面迎向任何来袭的敌人——没错，就像自己曾亲眼见识过的那样；而身为一名游荡于云垣上宫殿内的暂居之客，既然明知将要开战，若是没有被卷入其中的打算，那就最好抓紧趁着仍享有一时平和的现在赶快从吹响号角的烽火台旁离开，以免给自己日后的行程徒添不必要的麻烦……

故而那鞋底踏着光洁坚硬的地板所照例发出的咔哒声响，此刻落在耳中听来亦变得格外像是一声声扣上的锁音了：

啊，是的，不会有错；眼下最好的选择的确正是如此。

——那么什么时候去道别呢？又该怎样道别呢？

当无法压抑下的心绪涟漪外泄为闪烁目光上频频眨动的双眼，就于再度钻入思绪中的种种自问之下，固然他试图去尽快加以想明白那一个个不可忽略地摆在眼前的问题。可又是当考虑进展到了这一步，经由一些看似必要的联想不停地汲取着注意力为养分生根发芽，反向间便另有一并从某些关联之处涌现出的回忆连同着感慨，如树下更快长高的野草般，不得已间就让他变得更为深陷入了曾和同行者一起度过的时日追忆里：当念及了那一个曾走在自己的身边迈步前行的男人……

年轻人可以感受到就在自己的脑海里，这是唯一的还能从无比浓重的阴郁中散发出光亮的东西，如同今夜窗外云翳下的一颗明星。

但哪怕是这一点星光，放到如今也绝非完美无瑕地让人捧在手心里后，接着便能够毫不犹豫地在当下的这一时刻就此更进一步地直贴近胸怀里去的。

便是在步行于彩虹桥上，攀登过世界树最高的一根枝杈之前，奥丁是早已经知道自身的疆土和军队将要迎来战争，还是不知道？而就在眼下，自己既是已经达成了陪同对方走这“最后一趟”的约定，那便理应是不论采取怎样的行动都不该对任何人有所愧疚才是——

那一分曾坐在树下、与那个比之自己更先一步眺望向高处的男人一同迎来最后一个黎明的心情，这一会儿也丝丝缕缕地重新蔓延上了心头：那是为一场即将告终的同行之旅能够获得的延长“时限”，有所做好了准备的喜虑并存。

可就算明知早晚的分离如日升月落般的不可避免，陷入犹豫者却是自会察觉到从意志上错过的一鼓作气离开的时机不可失而复得；并且再反观内心，又总会有一种怯弱在那儿窃窃私语：纵使依照一种道理咬牙离开了，恐怕未来也难以知晓在度过了这样一长串拥有年轻的旅行者在前头带路引领的、目的明确又充实的行程之后，精神散漫的自己往后到底要随风漂泊去哪里。

而一切堆积在旅路上的徘徊、迷惑，思来想去积累下的疲劳，若用它们捆绑成一个路标，到头来所能指向的必然亦只有那唯一一个的结局：只有归去，回到那个送自己出发的冰天雪地的世界里；忍耐着曾在温暖天光下遭获苏生的东西在心底发出层层叠叠骚动的声音，重新屏息将所有再无从扭转的顾虑和焦急都封存入永不解冻的寒风和坚冰……

 

至于恍然间发现了交叉着投下一层夜影的窗外有一只孤行的鸟影，这则是在他独自于同一段走廊上游荡到夜色更深时所发生的事情了。

起初，当那副披身的黑羽与黑夜密切地融为一体，便是在确信自己当真看见了一片落在窗框上的翎羽前，只顾垂着头隐约地向着模糊映出了一些事物的地面投去瞥看的年轻人，几乎是未能觉察到它曾扇动着双翅从旁飞过的痕迹。

等到在一种近似如从一场独自沉醉的梦里转醒过来了一般的察觉下，微微地抬起了头，将那件不知是有意还是一桩意外的遗落之物纳入了眼底，止住了脚下的足音，耳边依旧仅有宁静回荡的年轻人便又自口中发出了一声微微的叹息。犹如想要将那层薄薄地覆盖在现实之上的梦境再多吹拂开去一些。

他是在周遭不见一丝催促的空灵气氛的按捺下，有所犹豫着是否要抬手拾取走这一根如今正别在夜幕的额间隐隐发亮的羽毛。因为此刻的他并说不准这一支奇妙的馈赠究竟是给予自己的，还是该将它原封不动地留在送来的原位上。

因而就是在这分迟疑之间，凝滞的思绪也仿如化为了往四下里发散的无形羽毛，零零散散地，将飘落之处的点点细微之音再经由一阵阵无声的颤抖中传递回归于脑海中的感知。

比起自己的双眼所看见的，年轻人认为自己是更早一步地感觉到了另一些没有明确痕迹的讯息，先行相伴着几乎细不可闻的察觉一起现形于自己的头脑：

就在鸟影于高墙之外飞走的方向，视野所能及的界外的界外，身披一件鸦色外衣的神王正于这同一条走廊的另一端尽头缓缓地现身。故而先是接连踏出步伐的双腿，继而又是遮挡在一层亮面底子斗篷下头的双肩所连接着的双臂，与那被领口包裹着只露出一寸来的颈子……

不知是从哪里获得了渐渐迈步往眼前的人影并非走出自一场深夜梦境的肯定，他比想象中更沉稳地眨着自己的眼睛，但与此同时也是打从心底地不知自身的喉咙为何会在这一分本该沉默以对的肯定下，甘愿于主动向擅自走来的影子出声道：

“你怎么会在这儿？”

而这询问，也在转瞬间很快地换来了一声低缓的回音。

“不是说好了吗？”

没有帽檐的掩藏，于细细地披散过侧脸后才垂入领口的银发之间一张有着柔和眉峰轮廓的面孔下，同是以靴底轻轻敲击着光亮的地板，那阵从前进之中发出声声确切声响的脚步，是由此不急不忙地走到了那交织着一点银光束成作一股的发尾边。

“……游览……不，‘散步’……我想邀请你和我一起，在这座瓦尔哈拉宫里一起寻找值得一看的景色……”

恰是这声沉稳的话音，荡起了比之纯粹的音波更为起伏的气流。而霎时间布满了周遭每一寸空间的无色气流，又是于只眼与双眼的神色交错间扬起了一层难以捉摸出一分明朗线条的细碎波纹，直至仿佛是被一面时刻颠覆着光影的斗篷所掀起的一角无痕无迹地点出了一轮形状——直至于引人迷蒙间变作了一个幻惑的人影……

在很短的一个瞬间里，年轻人屏息定睛地凝视着从自我的脑海中降临于面前的这存在不定的形状。而这存在不定的人影随即便与本已立身在走廊上的那双眼眸相对着，宁静地朝向彼此双双刺出了二重幻惑的自语。

就像过去一名年轻的旅行者曾和他同样年轻的同行者一贯所做的那样吗？

又或是一场企图串缀起记忆加以收藏，以便日后取出观赏的回光之旅呢？

当两个可能性都足以各占一方地分别分离在两侧，再妄图于这二者之上施加以合并，则自是会在无言之中于下达指令的心头激起一团莫大的波荡——

既为至今为止的所得而苦恼，又为或会造成的失去而不甘。就将种种再度迸发出花火的怀念感埋入了心底，隐隐地陷入了一种患得患失之间，他只以旋动的脚尖带动着身躯作出了一次无声的扭转，作为自身面对于眼前试图牵引出一句心声吐露的邀请所给出的答复，继而任由兀自做主的听觉，使得那曾浇铸满了寂静的耳中听见了年轻的神王途径过窗边时，抛出的低语。

“今夜没有起雾……”

故而当晚同行的行程，是从空中宫殿之内彼此穿插着的走廊宣告起始的。

一前一后错开两三步地行走于这一条仅在拐角处点起一两支烛台的室内通道里，随后落在了行经者的眼眸之中：只见那沿路捎带途径过的客房前一扇深嵌入墙壁中的木质门扉，眼下于少光的环境内是已然褪色为了一层薄薄的影子，让人全然地提不起本就缺乏的在餐后睡前独自回到这间实则并无太多闲事可做的房间内，一而再地阖目休憩一番的兴致——

所以，说成是游览也好，散步也罢。反倒是在当真迈步跟上了那一道想来是熟练又有意地于前方不远处流畅带领着的步调，开始不再一昧反复徘徊地朝往一个方向走后的此时此刻，自己反倒是可以在与他人并声的足音中，一时依稀地将一些暂不、至少不在今夜的这一分秒里说穿的打算，都佯装视而不见地放到一边去了。

便是怀揣着单纯拿出比较就会自然得出的结论，又是当与行于身边的同行者一齐从这扇不做逗留的门前一步跨越了过去的同时，之于今夜仍还站在幽深宫殿内此一处走廊里的自己，他至少明确地感受到了这一点。

因此仰首越过带路者的肩头，眺望着前方室内长廊的延伸，迫使视野中的景象填满了自身稍有涣散的注意力和精神，年轻人是在甫一个涌入头脑的觉察中，意识到了走在高墙内的如今，充盈在自己四周的实则已是一些分神观看上一眼也不至于会令人吃亏的东西……

恰是伴随着心头观念的成形，他默然地任由拉直在走廊边沿两侧的线条继续吸纳着自身的视线。而在这最起初的笼统一眼观望过去之后，再有所铺垫地往点缀于线条之间的更细节之处上看去，那就又是凭借任何一双敏锐的眸子都能发觉到的虽是看似奢华地不输于他处，可这一条长走廊作为通往宫殿之内客房的玄关，过道的两面都没有被如炫耀般地悬挂上过多装饰的皮毛，以至于颇为显得大方地露出了墙壁原本的模样。

谁知道这一系列有所作出了区分的布置，是否是正巧彰显于外地体现着宫殿所有者的性格呢？年轻人眼见着了一些被雕刻在墙面上的精细花纹值得欣赏，但这些仔细的纹饰想必是只在光线充足的白天里才能被真正看清。

而现在，装饰与看装饰的来客无疑是都一齐沦落在了无边的夜色里。仅有隐隐泛出一层银色的墙壁依旧衬托着具有厚度的花纹纷叠在为途径者所投来的无光的阴影上，使人如同穿梭于林中的甬道——只唯独缺少了些刻意要人迷失其中的岔路罢了。

可岔路却又是确实存在的。甚至比起探看着行走的穿梭者要更加明白地掌握着该如何令眼前有限的视野，顺畅又连贯的从一个阶段通往下一个阶段的合适时机与距离。

那是为年轻人在眨眼间的所见——或是该说，比起任何一寸精细的花纹都更为巧妙地点缀在时刻迷惑着视野的暗色甬道之中，那分歧的路口于眨眼间显现：当岔路本身与整面银色的墙壁几乎融为一体，一扇侧开的无扉的拱门，便只以稍稍发亮的夜光往地面上浅浅地投映着自身的轮廓。

“今晚的夜风很舒适。”

这声先一步低语着送来的告知，掀开了夜光无形的门帘。也使得后一步抵达的年轻人在伴随脚尖一起调转过朝向的视角里，看见了就此弯折的走廊在门帘之外，毫无遮挡地通往一道以和缓的弧度环绕在宫殿外廓边沿上的门廊。

此后再不出数秒钟，他的脚步已跟随着奥丁一同走到了门廊里。而仅是改变了脚下区区数步的位置，年轻人的心中却是蓦然地于此重新获得了一种开阔感。

尽管从室内搭有十字形窗框的窗边往外看，于浓黯中叠起烟灰色褶皱的夜空似是有些暗淡的云翳，但今夜的确是一个晴朗的夜晚。晴朗得足以使步出在其下的人能够多少放开心中情愫地自由嗅着缱绻飘浮在夜风里的种种气息……

高空湿润的空气、每一片常青的树叶摩擦着彼此发出的青涩气味，从走在前头的人袖口上传来的烛火气息；以及，还有一丝隐隐浮荡着的香气——纵使人并不难判断着那是属于花的香气，且哪怕最起初嗅来就只是一股颇好闻的气味而已，可相伴着一轮再贴近于吹拂而来清风一些的细嗅：高雅的、甜润的、浓郁芬芳的……

当丰富的回味全都交叠在一起、融汇于同一阵气流，徐徐地吹过四面皆通畅开阔的门廊，舒适地揪扯住了嗅闻者的察觉，那加以迎来的景况便是如同于脚下的门廊曾极为忽然地现身在了室内走廊的一侧，直到年轻人后知后觉地有所回神时，那扇通往庭院的拱门又是自远隔开封闭室内的一侧，不动声色地现身于了门廊的另一边。

而那一名本就默然走在前头的散步者，又是在此一刻显得再自然不过地带领着跟随在其后的游览者，迎着扑面而来的舒爽夜风驻足于此：

故而年轻人是亲眼看见了的，看见了那庭院作为朗朗宫殿建筑中的一个部分，同是与天光所辉映着的浮在天际汇聚着光彩的至高之处，只有待到穿梭过于夜空下挑起着一圈轮廓的拱门、正式步入进庭院里，不掩不藏间供来者所欣赏的便是那不论当早开或是当晚开的花朵，全都于此一当下一齐盛放的奇景……

这世间罕见的奇景在此迎接神明的审视。

“——世间的季节与神的庭院并无关联。可也唯有撷取世间季节的碎片，我等才得以怀抱赞叹地拼出这一座空中庭院的色彩。”

当那抹从沉稳的眸中投出的静谧目光所布及之处，整座香气四溢的庭院里本已有极多鲜丽的花朵。但以低吟般的音量絮絮地说着，在神王的那副面容上还依旧少见夸耀的喜色。

“若不引入外界的事物，神的领域就是僵死的……”

因而在此沉默不语地听着，又以一双异色的眸子定睛打量着花圃间，他屏息欣赏着月光照亮庭院、照亮花枝，也照亮着花朵——落定于一簇活生生的茎杆上，一层蜷曲的暗绿色花萼悠然地吐出一圈伸展的花瓣：那洒落的月光托起着巧妙的弧度、那巧妙的弧度盛着亮白的月光，将一整个静夜凝聚其中，直至回缩着抖落下一粒早生的夜露。

“我还有另移栽一些植物进这座庭院的打算。就在近期。”

他是于一次眨眼间，听见简短而干脆的声音再度从神王的喉中响起。

“历经过了筛选，那将是三种来自于世界树下的植物……其身影多栖宿于湿润的森林与幽泉边，但也曾随风将自身的足迹运送往更北方之地。”

如此一来，并无需于更多提示的言语，静心倾听的年轻人至此已率先猜测着了那三种当恭敬地低下头来的受邀者理应分别是“匍匐的苔藓”、“宽叶的藤蔓”与“花瓣细长的黄花”；而论其受许前来此至高之地的因由，则无疑是缘于它们……

“既有着不同于众的魅力，又有着不同于众的效用。”

由此慢慢地将奥丁的选择听入了耳中，将脸朝向着面前一丛丛沐浴在月光下的植物，由着不断回荡的夜风绕于耳畔。沉浸在一个无比短暂的时限里，就从那一对刚眨动过的眼眸深处，与此一瞬竟是在多变的光芒中和缓地露出了之于年轻人来说有些少见的温柔的视线。

当有一只无形的手，细细地拿捏着观赏者心口温热起伏的心绪。

那么至少在这一刻……就在这松弛与恼闷并存的一刻：当光亮和植物的芳香，加及细微的风声时至此刻都还仍然平和地飘浮在四周；就在这难能可贵的一刻里，栖身于天光云影下，便是连他也发自于心底地希望着那些踏上了彩虹桥的种子能攀爬上这一座天空中的庭院，扎根在阿斯加德的土壤里。

 

而在迈着声息轻微的步伐，脚步双双的从庭院的拱门边离开的时候，年轻人注意到了走在前头的男人脚下穿着的靴跟，不偏不倚地恰好踏着了一束穿透过云翳的光亮。

也许一处色彩绚丽、香氛氤氲的奇景本应当是无从看尽或百看不腻的，可所谓观览者的目光却向来都该如同气流、如同声音：既然说是为了四处寻找值得一看的景色，就不能始终逗留在同一处暂停。

所以于重新走出拱门之时，弥漫在他心中的平静也并没有因此改变。轻快踩地的脚尖跟随在后地从门廊透着光亮的地面上抬起。呼吸着夜晚拂面风中逐渐淡去了浓烈气味的空气，他垂在身侧的手边随着踏出的步子微微地自然摆动着，只将一分看似不变的悠闲展露在外。

奥丁依旧在前头带着路。且于此往后，又是在好新鲜的来客对于夜空中高悬的恒久月色感到腻味之前，所走的这一条铺筑于室外的门廊便重新连接上了通往一道室内长廊的开口，然而已途径过的四周围却凭借确凿的根据足以证明在现如今，二人眼下行经的路线似乎与年轻人所曾暗记下的任何一条都不尽相同。

这一道门与那一道门到底有哪里不同？这一道门与那一道门究竟通往何方？

当四下游荡者正走在一条为神王所知的道路上，年轻人眼看着纵使门扉与门扉之间的联系逐渐变得短促而紧密，但连成一片的银色的高墙尚仍是只能任由上头雕刻着的花纹在扑来的阴影间皱为难以看清的一团……

只是渐渐的，应和着从开得更高了些的窗口中投落下的月光与一并转移着改变了朝向的影子，那些点缀在墙面上的皮毛亦一层一叠的回来了，一张与一张地间隔着不至于惹人厌烦的距离，粗略望去倒也以一面面独特的纹理，恰到好处地为光影两相分割的长廊增添着华美感和一分不容置喙的威严。也使得于那么十数分钟之内，此类同样彰显着某种品格的特征亦的确是彻底地吸引了此名年轻人不曾驻足过的视线……

只可惜所谓的能够用来从中体会出些什么的距离，往往都总有着某种将会到达的极限。因而就连这一条堪被称作为宫殿之中最华丽不过的走廊，也终究是会赶在被看腻之前便早一步抵达涉足于其中之人视野的尽头。

觉察到自脚尖延伸出的倒影即将再度连接向下一个终止点，将所有悬垂的冗杂点缀都淡出了自身的注意之外，他变得目不转睛地走着，在踱步前行中脚步渐缓。直待到那从披覆住肩头的斗篷之下伸出手臂来的神王，亲手打开了一扇看在年轻人的眼里到底是比之别处要更为似曾相识的门——就敞开在白银锻成的奢华门扉之后，一扇寂寥地独自框住了一片高空景色的长窗，又是即刻地出现在了一双静静地挑起了两侧细眉的异色眼眸前。

故此一来，洛基便是在明确地于心念中扬起引路者为何要带领着自己回到这一处地方的疑问之前，默然地以眺望着摆在自身面前一切事物的那双眼睛，先行注意到了蕴含在此一片场面之中的风景：

上午曾为来客所独身坐过的那把椅子自然是已被收走了，如今被金属独有的质感裹住的厅堂前侧是只徒留镶嵌在高墙上的窗框为一缕潜行的月光勾勒出了线条清晰的轮廓。整座空旷大厅里的烛台在渡夜时仅点燃了一半，而这不过一半的光明，也全部都在与耸立于厅堂四角的柱子落下的阴影相拮抗的过程中被收拢在了大厅稍远处的后方，只以唯一的光圈明朗地笼罩着神王的王座。

以眨动的睫毛扫落去了沾染在眼睑上的薄影，年轻人有意将眺望的视线收了回来，将自己的面孔朝向着银色的窗柩。继而又轻声地开口。

“在这里四处走着，和我一起散步到现在……你的心情怎么样？”

比起与阿斯加德的诸神一起谈论那些本该担负在身的责任，年轻的神王究竟觉得像此刻这样如偷懒般的时光是更好、更不应该、还是更坏呢？

“很平和。”

较之于自身竟在此时强行地打头展开了话题之举所怀有的惊讶，对方口中这在当下没有半分迟疑地迅速传来的回答，反倒更令年轻人有所吃惊。

“和你的散步一直使我感到平静。我认为这是一类平和而舒适的散步。”

“……到底是怎样的怪人才能做出像你这样的——悠闲的发言？”

或者，现在的你是自诩为能够明白和你一起走到现在的我心里正想着、头脑里正在盘算些什么吗？

当低得不能再低的话音，从年轻人在冷光下显得苍白的嘴唇间吐露而出；那整一副不得不从佯装的假意中显露出了一缕裂痕的面色，至此也终归从绷紧的嘴角起始、于皱起的眉峰间变得强硬。

仿佛是因知晓于使自身非得装作平静不可的表面下留存有的苦闷的原型，因知晓于其诞生的道理和来龙去脉，而落得不论在何时、何地都不能否认其存在：他感到那冰冷而尖锐的存在，深嵌于心如同一个被无尽浓缩过的质点——是单凭己力所无法移开知觉、别开视线的，是只能任凭其在暗中酝酿、再酝酿，分秒不间断地逼近过来，直到强行占满视野和头脑的全部的……

故而就如有万千尖针哽咽在喉。于紧咬的牙关下，那年轻的喉咙发出了一丝闷音。

这感受是苦闷吗？是对脑海中不休不止思索发出的自嘲吗？又或是仅剩的一丝渴求仍还作着祟，让他在这周身沐浴于昏暗的一刻里，依然忍不住地拼命向着发出光来的地方竭力睁开眼睛呢？

那翻涌在喉间的浊音又在转瞬间被无声息地吞回了腹中。随即于屏息者确切地感受到了指尖扣入进掌心之中一分触感的后一秒，就在那双朝向窗框的眼眸间遗漏出的余光里，似是正有什么显得明亮的东西在侧脸边上缓缓地移动着。

“无需将犹豫的结果视为定论。也无需固步自封于任何一种强加的选择。”

当裹在斗篷下的手臂擦着手指握紧成拳头的手臂贴身而过，年轻人便是于下一刻觉察到了那原本罕见地站在自己后侧数步远处的对方，正是在此时迈开脚步走到了自己的身旁。

“还记得我所说过的话吗？我总是‘知道’你会在这儿的。你与我之间，总是不可抗拒地彼此吸引着彼此、彼此牵连着彼此，也理应有着足以超越一切外在因素的更为密切且独一无二的联系……不在他人之间，只在你我——我会让他人明白：事实就是如此。”

由此变得同是沐浴在了同一阵月光之下，年轻人看见了那些向着自己伸出的手指每一根从指尖到指根全都白得发亮，而冥冥之中如同是被这数个指尖一齐托举起到了半空的那一只眼眸内则点燃着一股静谧的火焰，炙灼着前一句言语升腾起风中的回音。

“……从路的这一头到另一头，你我之间连接着无人可摧的情谊——我会让他人明白：事实就是如此。当享用着桌上摆出蜜酒佳肴的筵席，作为奥丁的宾客，擅自对你怀抱有毫无意义的敌意是何其的愚蠢——我会让他人明白：事实就是如此。以至于在和平轻薄的帷帐被开幕的铃声所撕裂，眼前不复长久的情势随鸣号战歌而变更，届时以最为正确的身份立身于神王身旁的你，存在将会变得如何必要又不可或缺——我会让他人明白：事实就是如此。”

同是被托举在平坦摊开着的手指上，神王的口中不断地低语着确切的字眼。

“还不到与你分别的时候，洛基。”

而那一只眼眸中蕴藏的热情，就在这恍然袭来的话音之间，轻轻地摇动起了投落在倾听者面前的一层月光倒影……

“而我会让他人明白：事实就是如此。”

故而恰是从这一个瞬间起，文字的魔力开始源源不绝地回荡在了白银堆砌的大厅里：宁静而安稳，微微散发着光辉——

便是在此时加以想来，有那么一些事，自然是当事人自身才最为清楚：哪怕巨细无遗地算来，离开故土的时月对于企图抹淡记忆而言亦还不够长久，也就使得深陷入沉默的他在眼下还可以十分分明地感受到与无声笼罩下来的月光一起，那回荡在门扉与门扉之间的话语，无疑是正将倒映着月影的大厅镀染上了一层与约顿海姆极其相似的气息……但这气息归根结底却又有所不同于永久冰封的冻土冰原，而是一如常青的巨木脚下新生的大地，在一抹冰凉的清冷之下孕育着无尽鲜活的可能性。

那么，若是在此更进一步地伴随着扭过头去回望向身后的视线，一并回忆起那些被残留在过往的当初——当哀愁的蜂鸣不绝于耳之际，如今的自己可曾记得最初的自己到底是出于什么缘由才踏上了旅途？又或许自己实则是个比起自身所猜想的还要更加肆意妄为且极度薄情的兄弟呢？

毕竟曾经那样兜兜转转于家门前满怀着不舍的身影，现在想来也只不过是记忆之中一场无比短暂的徘徊。而清晰地明言于想要亲耳听清当下来到道路彼端的年轻人对待其他一些将要初次途径之处怀有的感想和评价，这一系列自对方口中追述而出的表态里流露出的真切态度，事到如今是比之纯粹的怀念感要更为强烈地打动了他的心……

洛基当然记得，就在迎面吹来的阵阵西南风甫刚变暖时，独身一人慢悠悠地走在路上的自己也曾于心里这样悠闲地想过：如果有一天回去，最好是能够衣锦还乡的回去。

诚然若是一心想要回去，那就任谁也无法驱散旅人心中那片称之作故乡的影子。可在声声刺入耳膜的不协调感，终于冲破了长久以来名为“刻意漠视”的那一层如壁垒般封挡在真心之前的坚硬冰层时，当对自身和对未来的顾虑和焦急占满了心胸、当发自肺腑无声的呐喊在欲盖弥彰的郁闷中仅残剩下“不离开不行”这一种念头的时候，那名曾身在过往一个失眠之夜的年轻人能够想到吗？也许一个信誓旦旦的保证，就将会成为足以固定住一切横流浮冰的有力支撑，让他在这一分秒里，感受到了某种与覆盖在霜雪之下那唯一令人思念之物所能给予自己的同等的情谊……

此时此刻，固然是有一重明白的考虑存在于他的心底：纵使在情谊与情谊之间，终归是不会留存有用作比较的余地……

但论及“孤身的流离”和“新鲜的居所”，此二者于两相比较之下究竟哪一方更具有吸引力，此设问的答案则无疑是一目了然、不言而喻的。尤其是当夜风中吹来的每一寸空气里，都飘浮着那一种为他所需要——也无比需要着他的感觉时，眼下的这一刻该是多么地令人舒适、又多么地令人心醉，就宛如那蕴藏在静谧眼眸中的热意，亦是已于此一瞬间随着夜风融入了变得湿润的心间。

所以，那名受其吸引又受其牵连的年轻人，才会不由自主地也向着名为奥丁的神王扬起了双眼中的视线；所以……

“来吧，洛基。要是你也恰好觉得烦闷了，我想和你下一盘棋。来吧。”

他才会在恳切的低语声中，向着那只仿佛擒住了月光的手掌，伸出了自己的手。


	14. （尾声）在暮光下

这是抵达的时刻，也是起始的时刻；是该告一段落的时刻，也是该另起一章的时刻。

这是辞别旧日的道路，走上一个新阶段的时刻；也是被世情所牵的二人与为二人所牵的世情都就此迎来了在某一程度上，可被称为转折点的一个时刻。

 

由暂且掐灭棋盘两端的烛火，在清幽的夜色中顺着福金和雾尼的指引走向房门之外的此一举以来，就作为对众神及领域内诸臣民许诺下最高担保的一个环节，同时亦作为月夜之下一场悠长散步的应得结果，动用道理和劝诱、言语和行为，经由一切投入的方法和施加的手段，奥丁能够知道就在点燃的烛光再度映出了基利和库力奇俯身酣睡的影子、一枚枚金色的棋子也重新整齐落于棋盘两侧之时，自己便已然是说服了本还揣度不前的洛基，协助他在应有的观点上和正确的抉择上，迈出了此刻理应迈出的那一步。

而当各自怀抱着的对于彼此的信赖和好感全都抵达了一个顶峰，再加及彼此也都默然认可了对于各自兄弟怀有的想念，以及一贯秉持着对于“兄弟”这一概念无比的熟识。故就以这分自过往至今日都自然而然地环绕在身边与心间的情况为根基，奥丁因而知晓于来到了这一地步的他们在从今往后，终究是将要在阿斯加德诸神的面前、尤其是在与阿斯加德神王血脉相连的两名亲生兄弟——维利和菲所带头从神明的庭院内折取来的植物枝叶搭就的拱门之见证中，不约而同地敲定下双方脚下那一条成为“义兄弟”的道路的。

一切都将会在属于神明的领域里进行。

那一天，从白昼开始的那一刹那，堆满美酒和佳肴的筵席便已陆续铺开在了白银大厅内一张张垫着华丽金银线刺绣桌布的长条桌面上。而最为至关重要的仪式，则从午后方始邀来宾入席的这一场筵席又酒过三巡后，才会在某一个天选的时刻予以进行。

这就使得早一步身处在本亦只需尽情享用美食和欢快气氛便可的宴会上，一时不语地坐在位于奥丁身边足以环顾整个大厅的位置中，洛基敏锐地注意到了从阿斯加德领域内各处聚集而来的神明们对待自己的态度虽还远称不上友好，但那一股先前始终徘徊在宫殿各方空气之中的明确敌意和疏离的排挤感，到此却是已的的确确地从正四下自在饮酒欢乐的男神们和女神们的脸上消失了。

以至于当即将要展开那一场预定仪式的时刻来临，纷纷自觉自主地从每一张长桌旁的座位上起身、宁静围绕在了白银大厅的四周，默默地填满了高墙边的地板只空出了新搭就成的拱门所在正中央场所的人群们，他们的存在于不声不响间倒也彰显出了一种极为端庄的肃穆感。

而率先突显在了此一准备全然就绪的场所里，神王将会亲自主持这一场仪式的开场。

“我在此以阿斯加德之王、瓦尔哈拉之主的奥丁之名，邀请诸位一同见证这一无与伦比的时刻——”

就在朝向着每一名与席诸神高声宣告过了此一番开场白之后，沐浴在如早升的星空般从四面八方静谧投来的视线里，面含某种凛然之意的神王对着此刻也立身于大厅之内的年轻人伸手示意，并且随即又以某种既不急促也不嫌缓慢的步调，在前头带领着同是向着自己伸出手来的这一名年轻人，一齐走到了那座拱门的正前方。

故而在这一时刻里：年轻人在神王的左边，神王在年轻人的右边。

此后，顺从着某一类古老而隐秘的条理，遵照于某一种不可思议且颇为神秘的规则，蓦然间将有两股自不同的手腕上淌出的年轻的血液——来自于新的神王与他新的兄弟的，就此一同滴落在格外仔细地搭就于世间最为高贵的王座前那被四周围拢着的反光涂染上了金色与银色色调的层叠枝叶之下，鲜明又鲜活地混合在一起……

而观察到了仍被妥善地架构在此座枝叶拱门的最上方之处——当一双互为异色的眼睛辨认出了那一根分明已离开主干有数日之久却仍还青翠依旧的“世界树之枝”时，面对着此一根深知是在枝叶拱门宣告搭成的最末一刻才被从奥丁的王座旁取来，后又是由年轻的神王亲手稳稳地将其刺在了其余众多枝条上头的树枝，经由一阵闪现的灵光，洛基意识到了作为整一场仪式最后也最为重要的点缀，同是被宫殿内四壁反来的光亮精细勾勒出了边沿轮廓上一层舒展的微光，落于眼前的此物，无疑就是此时此刻站于此处的二人，至今以来各怀于心底的那一派“情谊的见证”。

便是在这一瞬之间，向着拱门平伸着自己的手腕，禁不住屏息的洛基正是真心实意地如此想着此一件事。只不过同是在设想之余，他又不免自某些涌现的直觉里，暗中判断到了在这一根从来源到情状都不同于寻常的树枝里，是理应还蕴藏有更多更大的力量和秘密……

因而恰是这一切真实入眼的情景，触动了一颗年轻心灵中基于直觉诞生的判断；而这基于直觉的判断，继而催生出了头脑中一重多疑又多情的联想：

倘若这一根树枝倒下了，为它所指示的究竟将是何方？

迷迷朦朦之间，有降临得恰到好处的暮色从宫殿之外透过头顶的穹顶映照了进来，落在了因穷极的联想而将要变得恍然的目光里；这暮光整片的倾泻，将厅堂四面宛如在银砖上镀金的墙壁都涂抹成了极其瑰丽的色彩，亦如有一阵无形燃烧的火焰将整座宫殿自地面到尖顶都渲染为了更加厚重的金碧辉煌：正是一场绚丽得前所未有的黄昏，见证着一对义兄弟诞生的这一刻——

“一切都是注定将会发生的”。

当一种咬定的结论不由自主地回响在了实则依然浸满着肃穆与宁静的耳中，他发觉到自己竟是在不知不觉间也变得会这样捕风捉影般地去思考问题了；而这分奇妙的改变，难道亦是与眼前这名总是爱卖关子的聪慧神王就此结成义兄弟所带来的并发症不成？

然而那杯盏和盛在杯盏中的琼浆却都是真实而真诚的，并且真切地犹如足以超脱于世间所有的虚幻。

骤然打破了那些暂且的寂静，洛基的耳边听闻见了有一种牢固的誓言于此一时刻从奥丁的口中被坦然地道出：

“——从今往后，世间将再没有独享的美酒。从今往后，此世间唯存你我二人共饮的酒杯。”

而在这句话音彻底落下以前，他便打从心底的意识到了自己是已经欣然地接受了这一誓言全部的含义。

从同路人、旅伴，到义兄弟，他能够感受到与身边的男人关系越是贴近，就越有一种簌簌的声响，如同被同一股火焰所点燃了那般的，于彼此灵魂的深处发出了不止息的共鸣。

再度以垂下些许的视线瞥看着那分别滴下的两股血液已溶合在了一起，殷红与殷红互相流淌在了一起——随即心怀在此结成兄弟的誓言，并肩一同举杯饮下了侍从送上来的两杯蜜酒；想来就在一齐吞咽下蜜酒的二人从各自的舌尖品味着那独特甘醇的同时，为他们彼此的眼眸中所见着的于杯口倾斜的酒面上，那仅占着分寸的平静无波间，此时也是纷纷地被染上了同一抹赤红的颜色。

至此，静静地凝视着这一抹为黄昏之光所引领的色彩，由此将这层色彩涂抹在心的二人就在心怀一丝隐约的迷惑、却又是隐约的于心中有一种忽来的醒觉之间，不可避免地双双于心底有了同一种感受——

就追随着这一团映衬于黄昏之光下的鲜红一起伸展蔓延在一条崭新的道路上，那一扇通往未来的门扉，于此便是悄无声息地打开了。

 

—FIN—


End file.
